Deceiving Appearances
by asouldreams
Summary: In Minerva's zeal to assist the Ministry with the Grindlewald War; she risks her life, her reputation, & friendships through impersonating another witch. A recluse named Morgana - who more than captures Albus Dumbledore's attention. ADMM WWII story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deceiving Appearances

The hour was late; and few lights were still lit as the young witch strode through the encampment towards the designated Auror's tent. With a deep, steadying breath, she placed her hand upon the thick cloth and peeled the flap back…

"Hello?" She breathed out; wisps of steam fluttering from her breath into the cold night air as her face and body suddenly came into contact with a burst of warmth.

A witch in canary robes and three wizards, one in a brown cloak splattered with grey dirt and the other two in deep blue robes; her breath hitched as four sets of eyes immediately turned towards her. "Come in." The witch nodded as the wizards broke apart from the desk. It was then she saw him. Her eyes quickly traveling over his body…and his face as he stepped around the other three. It had been just over a year since she had bid him farewell at her graduation, and she had yearned to see him before now – but the war did not go well. He had written a handful of times in response to her queries, but to see him now…standing before her, whole and other than his tired countenance, unharmed – her heart momentarily soared. His hair was slightly longer and there was handful of grey hairs springing forth along his temples, and he now sported a closely cropped goatee that was a startling contrast to his soft white skin and blue crystalline eyes. Then she remembered, who she was and why she was here and felt her expression only momentarily shift before falling steadfastly back into a noncommittal face.

"Thank you for joining us on such short notice, Ms. McGonagall."

Albus raised his eyebrow, peering across the small expanse and piercing her with his eyes. "I am Albus Dumbledore, and you…" He strode across the space, hand outstretched.

Minerva cleared her throat, "Morgana, Sir." She stated, allowing her thick Gaelic brogue to rumble through her words as she shook his hand. "Morgana McGonagall."

"Thank you for coming." Albus peered a moment longer into her rich green eyes, reminding him of a younger woman who bore the same surname. Shaking the thought as he turned, he nodded to the other two wizards. "This is John Gillian and Ian Rockthorp."

Minerva nodded to both men, "Pleasure."

Albus barely waited for the words to leave her lips before turning to the witch, "And Madame Elizabeth Hexlane."

"Call me Lizzy, dear." She said with a smile in her deep brown eyes. "You must be tired…"

Minerva shook her head, "Quite the contrary, the trip was not at all taxing." She nodded toward the desk, "And I'd rather plan tomorrow's excursion prior to settling in for the night."

Lizzy fought a smile from emerging onto her round face at the nonsensical manner of the emerald clad witch. They debated for the better part of the hour on the mission the five of them were to take part in tomorrow, until finally the last detail was agreed upon and Minerva fought off a yawn as she stood. "I shall see each of you in the morning, goodnight." Lizzy bid the wizards goodnight, following the witch out into the darkness…

"You are welcome to share my tent, unless you prefer your own." Lizzy stated, trying to match her shorter stride to McGonagall's longer one.

"That is most kind, Lizzy." She paused, "But…"

"And I have some Earl Grey tea that I steeped in the sun today and needs just a hint of a warming spell."

Minerva felt a warm smile coming across her face, "I do cherish the offer, but on the eve before a mission I tend to be fairly restless and not much for company."

"Then join me for a spot of tea, and I shall help you set up your tent."

Minerva finally consented, and the two women adjourned to the low, shabby looking dust brown colored tent propped up against an old elm tree. Upon stepping through, Minerva fought back the look of wonderment as she was transported into a deep burgundy colored living room with several doorways littering the room. She owned a wizarding tent, but in comparison…it's splendor was nothing as grand as Lizzy's. "Make yourself comfortable, dear." She disappeared through a door on her right, and then popped her head back out of the doorway – "Kitchen through here, loo…" She tilted her head, indicating the door on the other side of the wall down the right side of the tent, "There, and there are two bedrooms." With that, she was gone in whirl of robes.

Despite her curiosity, Minerva unclasped her traveling robe, hanging it up next to Lizzy's yellow and a burnt brown one before making her way into the living room and sinking blissfully into a large overstuffed chair. Without much thought she leaned her head back, thankful for the moment of respite. The day had been long, and the travel to arrive here by this evening had been trying. She had been up for close to twenty-six hours taking a myriad of port keys and making several apparition jumps across Europe until she now was residing in a bit of forest on the edge of a German town along the boarder of Austria.

But to see his bright blue eyes…had been worth every hour. Even though he did not realize who she was.

"Ahhh…" Lizzy stepped in, a tray in her hands laden with tea, cups and biscuits. "Hope you like Ginger Newts…" She then realized that Morgana had been resting. "Sorry dear, you can…"

With a stifled sigh, Minerva sat up, smiling kindly at the witch who sat opposite. "A spot of tea would be lovely." She eyed the small biscuits lining the edge, "Though I have never had the fortune of having Ginger Newts." She picked one up, "Look like a molasses based cookie." She stated before biting into one.

"No, they are of a similar consistency, but have no molasses." She poured a second cup. "Sugar?"

Minerva shook her head, "No thank you, just the tea. This…" She held the newt up, "Is quite good."

"Yes, they are my favorite." She picked up tea, "Not too sweet, but with a burst of flavor."

Minerva sipped the warm tea, enjoying the warmth as it caressed her throat. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Lizzy shrugged, "Think nothing of it." She took a sip of tea, before her brows furrowed as she stared at Morgana. "Do not think me impolite, but I do have a couple of questions I would like to ask."

"Of that, I am sure." She replied, "As do most upon my arrival."

"It is only that I went to school with a Malcolm McGonagall, and you look to be about the same age as I and he never mentioned a sister nor a wife."

Minerva had long since practiced this line, and had said it so often that it had become route. "He was a second cousin once removed. I lived in northern Scotland and was privately tutored as my parents were not fond of any of the wizarding schools."

Lizzy blanched at the comment, "Even Hogwarts?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes." She leaned back, cradling the cup in her fingers, "Though I have found it to be an enchanting school, and at times I wish I had been afforded the opportunity to attend. From what Malcolm stated, and his youngest daughter who has just graduated…it is a wonderful education institution."

"Hogwarts changed my life." A sad smile spread across Lizzy's face. "That is where I met my husband, Charles."

Close to a year ago when she had begun this charade, she had made an ill comment not realizing what the look currently occupying Lizzy's face meant. Now…she knew, she had seen it countless times…all of the stories differed, but the end result was the same. "How long?" She quietly asked.

"It'll have been two years this June." Her voice faltering.

"I am so sorry."

Lizzy slowly raised her eyes, tears along the edges. "We've all lost people close to us, I am sure you have not been immune."

Minerva sighed, hating herself for the story she had weaved that now came so easily. "That is why I am here." She paused, as if trying to pull herself together, "For my parents."

Lizzy took the last sip of her tea. "But why here? Why not remain in England, it is far closer to Scotland?"

Minerva paused, carefully and truthfully responding to inquires. "It is, but the light stolen from my heart can not be rekindled in England. The man responsible lives along side of the German lines."

"You know, Morgana…your reputation as an Auror is unprecedented in England but the fighting here is far more…intense and less…civilized. Are you sure you wish to join us?"

"War is war, Lizzy. It is neither pretty nor civilized, but in this case necessary." She edged closer to her seat, "As I for one do not relish a world spoken in a German dialect and where children are taught the dark arts as a mandatory curriculum within our educational institutions."

A proud smile came across Lizzy's face. "Then you may join us." She nodded to the room by the door, "It is yours, it is Albus' orders if you passed our conversation." At Minerva's crinkled brow, she expanded upon her answer, "He wished to make sure your intentions were true and not seeking fame nor glory. He also only wishes three tents up at night. Ian and John share one; as will you and I."

Minerva tried to squelch the panic that was threatening to consume her, knowing that if she were to continue with this subterfuge, then she would have to find a way to continue to brew her aging potion without alerting Lizzy. "I…do hope my pattering about will not disturb you."

Lizzy waved her hand, "Nonsense. The doors to the rooms are sealed and unless the warning wards go off – a bomb can hit next to the tent and you would not be the wiser."

"Let us both hope that is not the case." She answered biting back another yawn.

"Morgana, go…" She nodded towards her room, "Despite what you claimed, I know it takes the better part of 20 hours to arrive here undetected and that was before the fall of France. You are tired, and we are in need of a fresh team on the morrow. Please, get some rest."

Minerva felt herself nod, "I fear you may be right. Goodnight Lizzy."

"And you." She said as she watched Morgana vanish into her room. No sooner had the door closed, and an outline shimmered out of the air, quickly becoming a wizard. "Satisfied, Albus?" Lizzy asked as she placed her cup upon the tray.

Albus' eyes remained locked upon the now closed door. "I know little of the McGonagall clan, but her story is credible as the birth charts within the Ministry show that Morgana was born in 1892."

Lizzy stared at him, "Are you sure you are alright Albus? You have been quite distracted since Morgana's arrival."

Albus reigned in his scattered thoughts. The woman behind the door at the far end of the room was not Minerva. She was at least 25 years her senior…but the eyes…dear Merlin, when he had seen Morgana, he thought he had been staring into the young eyes of Minerva. "She bears a striking resemblance to her cousin, one I taught recently at Hogwarts."

At this, Lizzy narrowed her eyes. "Surely you don't think…she is impersonating Morgana."

Albus finally turned to Lizzy. "The young woman is Malcolm's daughter, Minerva. She was quite adamant about joining the war this past year, but the Ministry will not permit anyone under the age of 21 to enter the field." A warm smile spread across his lips, "Her adamancy regarding the topic has instigated a plethora of requests demanding the law be revoked."

"And your feelings on the topic?"

"If we can win within the next year, I believe the Ministry valid in their decision as we will need to rebuild our world. If we do not win within this next year…I believe everyone who is able will need to be engaged in preserving our way of life."

"And regarding Morgana?"

"She bears an uncanny resemblance to young Minerva or rather Minerva bears an uncanny resemblance to her, but…it matters not." He briefly shook his head, "I just received a correspondence sent from her this evening, and my contacts at the Ministry stated she was at work today which would be impossible if _she _were Minerva. The travel would have had to begun yesterday evening to arrive here in time." _Alas, though I wish it be untrue, it is not… _"Thank you for assisting in this matter tonight Lizzy, and I shall see you in the morning."

"Please try and get some rest Albus."

Albus nodded and in a flurry of cloaks…he vanished from view as the flap closed.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this random thought process, let me know what you think and if I should continue. (And yes…Perspectives will be updated – it will have 3 more chapters to it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day had been long and the skirmish deadly, but all five had returned. Minerva and Albus were assisting in attending to Ian, John and Lizzy's injuries. Ian's being the most severe…as ball of fire had incinerated the flesh from his left leg. They had quickly treated both Lizzy and John before turning their combined attention upon Ian.

Minerva braced herself before entering Ian's room, but the smell of burnt flesh caused her stomach to lurch. Gritting her teeth, she stepped up beside Albus who had just conjured a bottle from apparently nowhere.

Minerva thought back to the journals Poppy use to tote with her, and occasionally read to help quiz her friend…readying her for the medi-witch entrance exam. "We need to clean and sterilize the wound, Albus."

Ian groaned, his fingers gripping the sheet, knuckles turning white from the pressure.

Albus nodded…and slowly they began the arduous task of cleansing the wound before beginning to heal what was left of his leg. Two hours passed, the room hot and Albus appeared as tired and hot as she…but equally as determined as he applied the last of the potion. "That should do." He whispered pulling a sheet over the rest of Ian's body and banishing the blood covered rags and empty potions.

He turned…and felt his body stop as he gazed at the witch next to him. A thin sheet of sweat covered her face…and was beading down her check…her neck…and into her gown as tendrils of her hair had slipped from it's confines of the braid clinging to her porcelain face. Her deep emerald eyes meeting his gaze…and he could imagine Minerva turning into a striking woman such as her cousin in a few years. His heart skipped a beat…as her lips fell open as if to speak…his eyes falling to their rosy hue. And with aching slowness…he brought his mind back to the here and now, "Thank you for your help, Morgana." He whispered.

Minerva nodded, "I'm going to get some air and then freshen up. Goodnight, Albus." She stated, before turning and stepping through the door, heart hammering in her chest. Stepping outside, the air felt cool as the wind licked her skin, and after a handful of steps…she stopped. It was quiet, cool, smelt of the woods and earth and not of fire and burnt flesh. Hearing a rustle, she snapped her head around, wand drawn only to see Albus stepping from the tent too.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the movement, his hand already on his own wand. Both visibly relaxed as they realized who the other was. Stepping into the night, his voice dancing across the air. "The air is refreshing this evening."

"Quite." She said as his body drew beside hers.

"Perhaps a short walk?" He inquired.

She opened her mouth to decline, but upon seeing the sparkle beginning to return she consented. "Very well."

Quietly he held out his arm, and she placed hers within before they began to make their way through the forest. Their walk was indeed short, and punctuated with little conversation as each were lost in their own thoughts about the day. Neither wished to bring up the horrid affair, it was enough to share it as they did and then try to move on. As they returned to camp, he led her to the door of her tent. "Goodnight, my dear." He stated, "And I thank you for taking the time for a walk."

Minerva stepped away, "Thank you, Albus." She stated and before she thought, she leaned forward on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight." She breathed against his skin.

He turned to her…and she felt her heart stop as his crystalline blue eyes bored into hers. _Merlin help me, _Albus thought as felt himself drowning in her eyes, _she is beautiful._ Drawing on his reserves, he forced himself to take first one step back and then a second. "Till tomorrow." He whispered, and then turned around, Minerva staring at his back praying for the strength to continue what she had started. Sighing, she flipped the flap open, eyes barely noticing the splendor as she went straight into her room and collapsed onto her bed.

"What did I get myself in to?" She muttered aloud, her heart still stammering against her breast. _Yes, she had come here to help her Professor. He was kind, wonderful…a brilliant man, and her friend…dear Lord, Poppy was right. _She thought, _she loved him. Poppy's voice ringing in her ears…_

"_I swear Minerva, this is absurd. There is no reason for you to put yourself at risk like this. No man is worth it, no matter how much he has done for you. Or how much you love him."_

"_I don't love him!" Minerva snapped at Poppy, "I can't believe you would say something like that! He was my Professor! A friend!" Minerva threw her spare cloak into her bag, "And, it's the right thing to do."_

"_No, it's not." She snapped back, and curbing her tongue around the volcanic topic involving Dumbledore, opting to steer the conversation more toward a neutral ground that would be as explosive – but without the personal edge. "Even the Ministry won't allow any witch or wizard save healers to leave the sanctity of England to fight on the front lines."_

"_And they're wrong."_

"_Perhaps, but, what you are proposing is…" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "Foolish to the highest degree. You just graduated, you aren't trained…there is no way you'll be able to pull this off!" She finished bordering on hysteria._

"_Actually," Minerva sealed her bag, "I've put a lot of thought into this Poppy."_

"_Really." She responded, voice dripping with sarcasm. _

"_Yes." Minerva responded, "I did."_

_Poppy folded her arms, "I'm waiting."_

_Minerva glanced up, and couldn't stop the tug of a smile to curl the edges of her lips. "You do a lousy impersonation of me, Poppy."_

"_And I'm still waiting to hear of your masterful and dare I hope insightful plan of yours."_

_Minerva sighed, leaning against the wall and began to explain to Poppy that for the last year she had been reading close to a hundred of different texts regarding Defense Against the Dark Arts and how to manipulate charms and transfiguration into a defense or as an offense if necessary. Poppy interjected that books were not the same as practical._

"_And do you believe me to be that daft, Poppy Pomfry?" Shaking her head, Minerva pulled out her wand and without uttering a word she cast a spell and Poppy's eyes bugged out of her head as the mirror shattered and with another flick of her wand, the pieces impaled themselves into the stonewall. _

_Poppy stepped up to the wall, fingers tracing along the edges, "How long have you been planning this?"_

"_It never started off as a plan, Poppy." Her shoulders dropped, "I had hoped to join the Aurors upon graduation, but with the Ministry law…"_

"_It's not possible for another four years."_

"_Yeah," She took a breath, walking up to Poppy. "And I've been trying to stay within the law, but…" Her eyes darted to the shards in the wall, "They won't listen."_

"_Did you ever think that maybe, the Ministry is right about that law?"_

"_Perhaps they are, but…I can't help in my belief that I can make a difference."_

"_You can make a difference here too."_

"_Yes," She conceded, "But, it won't help him." She whispered. "He's spending more and more time abroad, and he needs support."_

"_And he has support, Minerva." She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "A whole Ministry if need be. He has hand picked his insurgency team. They are the best in Britain."_

"_I still want to help." For several minutes they both stared into each other's eyes, finally Poppy nodded, "Alright, alright. I'll help." She said raising her hands in defeat. "But on two conditions."_

_Minerva held her breath as she asked, "And they are?"_

"_First one is that you have to help me all summer between your 'excursions' to study for my medi-witch exam. Besides, it'll help you if you or one of your team gets injured."_

"_And the second?"_

"_That if you get injured, it's over. No more."_

_Minerva opened her mouth and then snapped it close. She needed Poppy's help or her plan wouldn't work. "Anything more than a scratch or bruise and I consent that I will return and wait until I am the age of 21."_

_Poppy eyed Minerva, "Alright, scratch, bruise, and I'll even let you get one warning broken bone…that's all. Don't make me regret this, Minerva."_

"_I won't." She said, giving her dear friend a hug._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva woke to a knock on her door, "Dear…. it's…" The handle was turning as she accio'd a vial of aging potion which she downed as the door opened. "Time for breakfast."

Minerva smiled at Lizzy, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Lizzy frowned, "Not feeling well this morning?"

"Just took a bit to unwind after yesterday."

Satisfied, Lizzy quietly exited the room, and Minerva collapsed back onto her bed thankful she had managed to drink the vial before Lizzy had entered. "Give me strength." She whispered before standing up and making her way to her dresser as she clasped her robe about her. Drawing the chair out, she sat down…eyes drifting to the mirror and she couldn't help but stare at herself. It was her…but it wasn't. She didn't see herself often, and so rarely saw what she looked like, that it was novel to stare at herself as she would appear years from now.

Her face had lost the look of innocence and pure youthful beauty her father had swore she had. Now that she gazed at herself she had to admit that he had been right. Reaching for her brush, she enjoyed the weight of the solid object resting against her palm and then she began to run it through her thick hair.

Several minutes passed before she stepped out into the tent…and saw Albus, John and Lizzy sitting at the table. "Good morning." She stated, joining them. "How are you feeling, John, Lizzy?"

Both of them mumbled through their breakfast that they were feeling much better, and when she asked about Ian, Albus answered. "He was awake earlier, but not ready for company."

"Any sign of infection?"

"No, and he appears to not have lost any functional use of his leg."

"And the pain?"

"I believe he will be taking draughts to stymie the nerve damage for some time."

John and Lizzy both turned their gazes downward at the information; Minerva however kept Albus' eyes locked to her. His eyes held a silent pain…almost engulfing her until Lizzy looked up, her voice breaking their connection. "Will he be able to remain here?"

Albus forced a smile upon his face that didn't reach his eyes as he responded. "We shan't lose another."

Minerva watched as John and Lizzy both visibly relaxed at his response, and in that very moment…Minerva felt as though a dozen buckets of ice water doused her at once. How could she not have realized that _she_ was an outsider, a new member brought in because one of their previous team was seriously injured? "The woman I replaced…" Minerva gently cleared her throat as the room turned to her, "What happened to her?"

The three other members gazed at each other, Albus finally breaking the silence. "She was killed last week from a muggle weapon called a mine. She stepped on it, and before we realized what had happened she lifted her foot and…died shortly after."

She forced the lump down her throat, "I am sorry for your loss."

Lizzy blinked the tears back, "It could have been any one of us." She tilted her head toward Albus, "And if it hadn't happened, we never would have learned and Albus would be just a bit thinner from the one he stepped on not even two hours later."

John cleared his throat, "As it was, Shawna would have been glad it was her and not one of us."

Lizzy reached over, patting him gently on his hand. Albus let the moment continue for another minute before he brought them back to the business at hand. "We will need to move our incursion back at least one more day, barring each of your recovery." John and Lizzy both opened their mouths but stopped at his subtle shake of the head, "It can wait one more day, and if you don't mind Morgana…we can do a small amount of reconnaissance this evening."

Minerva nodded before dryly adding, "I'm sure it will be a nice stretch of the legs."

"Very well…" Albus stood, "Good day to you John, Lizzy…" He turned to Morgana, "Please meet me at 4:30 in my tent."

He did not wait for response as he left, his mind on the witch he would be spending the evening with. One who seemed to look at him and know what he was thinking. As if they had spent countless hours in conversation…_like Minerva._ "They are not the same." He muttered to himself as he entered his tent. "She is a woman…and Minerva…" He shook his head, "Confounded their likeness." Sighing, he went over to his desk, untying the bundle of today's correspondence and began flipping through. Not even six letters down, was the all too familiar handwriting of Minerva. "Odd." He muttered, tossing the rest of bundle onto his desk. _She just wrote yesterday._ Flipping the letter over, he carefully slit her wax seal and peeled the letter out.

Immediately he noticed the faint sent of lavender fill the air as he opened the parchment.

_Dear Albus, _

_My frustration with the Ministry has reached new heights at their own ineptedness. My dear friend Poppy has just finished her initial course work in the medi-witch program, and because of the shortage along the front lines they are dispatching her immediately. They will not send anyone to the front under age 21, save for our healers._

_I have given my notice with the Ministry and have decided to take a different career path. _

_It may be some time until I am able to write again. Stay safe._

_And, your move…I sincerely hope you chose it based upon fatigue. For I have chosen to move my Bishop to E5 and now own your Knight._

_Minerva_

Albus blinked back the tears as he absently moved the black Bishop to the designated square, and upon hearing the crash of his chess piece he glanced up…fragments flying across the tent as her Bishop took his Knight. The tendrils of a smile wisped across his face as his eyes graced the board, but his heart seized at the meaning of her letter. _Dear Merlin…she was going to head toward the front lines. _

_**Thank you for all your kind reviews, they were a wonderful motivator. How you liked this last snippet; let me know :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Minerva reached out, taking a deep breath. "I'm Morgana…" She whispered, "Not Minerva…not Minerva. He doesn't know me. Not Minerva, Morgana." Her mantra firmly in place, she entered _his _domain.

"Ahhh…Morgana." He said as he raised his head up, "Right on time." He stood, "Please take a seat," He indicated toward couch as she approached, "I'd like to go over a few details before we leave."

"Very well." She said, silently repeating her mantra again.

He disappeared into a small anti-room, and within moments reappeared with a tray. "Tea?"

"That would be lovely."

Albus gently smiled as he set the tray down before sitting opposite of her. "I also included a few of Lizzy's ginger newts."

Minerva smiled as she reached over and poured herself a cup of tea and was about to place a lump of sugar into Albus' cup, when she caught herself. "Care for any sugar or milk?"

Albus nodded, "Two lumps and a spoon of milk."

"How is that even tea?" She asked, dumping the milk into his cup.

He chuckled, "I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"From the looks of this," She poured the tea in, the sugar dissolving. "I'd say it is slightly more than a bit."

Chuckling, he took his tea and she picked hers up. "Perhaps, but in times like these, it is a compelling diversion."

"And the ginger newts?"

He picked one up, and turned it around in his hand. "An appetizing flavor."

She cocked her eyebrow, "But…chocolate chips would be more your cup of tea?"

"Quite." He said, taking a bit. "And you?" He nodded toward the ginger newts.

"I too find them flavorful, but I am unaccustomed to eating many sweets throughout the day."

"I shall see if my bad habits rub off on you."

"Doubtful." She said, taking another sip of tea. "Where our we conducting our reconnaissance?"

"The outskirts of Berlin."

"Travel by port key?"

"Yes, I have located a small building on the west side of town that should afford us the necessary cover for arrival."

They chatted about the area for another half hour, before they readied for departure. Albus gently picked up the teapot, "If you would be so kind." He nodded to the teapot.

"Dare I ask why you chose this?"

"Availability, me dear." He replied, as her fingers touched it…and then she felt the sudden jerk on her navel and within moments her feet were stumbling upon the ground, a thick haze of dust in the air. Biting her lip to keep her cough quiet, she peered into the twilight trying to ascertain the terrain.

They were standing behind what appeared to be the remains of the structure Albus had mentioned, but only rubble remained. There were a smattering of buildings not quite a quarter mile ahead, a cluster of three old twisted trees, that looked as though they were paper birches and cross sectioning the buildings and trees was an old road that appeared to have seen far too much use as of late.

"Come…" Albus whispered, kneeling low. "Let us find some cover."

Neither had a chance to move before the low rumble of vehicles forewarned of approaching company. Minerva's eyes darted to the road, the scant remains of the building and the distance it would take for them to arrive at ample cover. There was no way for them to cover the distance, and the port key wouldn't activate for two hours. Apparition was out of the question because to the layers of wards covering Berlin. "Do you have a means to hide?" She asked, head snapping around to him.

He furloughed his brow, obviously running to the same conclusions as she. "Yes, but I cannot…"

"I shall be fine…" She took a step back, "Now go." She said as the tips of the tires crested the hill. Both witch and wizard cast their spells…leaving each other breathless as the wizard now stared wide-eyed at the small tabby cat perched atop the rubble and the witch stared at the seemingly empty space where the wizard had just stood.

_She an animagus, _he thought.

_He's able to bend light, becoming invisible_, she thought.

The entourage passed by without either one taking notice, until their rumbling noise vanished into the distance…and the wizard slowly materialized, eyes gazing over his half moon glasses down at the tabby cat. "My my." He whispered, kneeling down. "I must say that is a marvelous transfiguration." He held out his hand, the cat barely acknowledging it as her large yellow eyes stared up at him. "Even the eyes appear as that of a cat, and not your green ones. Quite impressive."

At that, she gently bumped her head against his hand and he silently marveled at how soft her feline coat was and quickly wondered if it was as soft her long ebony locks. Brandishing the thought, he gently pet her head before standing and taking a step back, and she too trotted off a few feet before springing forth from her animagus form. "Impressive yourself, I have never heard of any witch or wizard able to fully cloak themselves with an invisibility charm."

"Nor do I believe I saw any animagus registered with the surname of McGonagall."

"Touché." Blue and green eyes met…their eyes told that they had indeed shared a part with the other, that until just a few moments previously had been otherwise not divulged. A gust of wind swept across the road, brushing across her face as it whipped through his auburn hair breaking the moment. "Perhaps a discussion for another time."

"Perhaps." He replied enigmatically.

"Then we proceed." She stated stalwartly and began the trek northward. They continued for the better part of an hour, occasionally finding cover in the surrounding buildings to avoid detection until they reached the edge of the small town, Birkenton. "Perhaps…" She licked her dry lips, "Our alternative means could afford a simple and yet…complete picture."

He eyed the area, contemplating. There were several muggle guards patrolling the village borders, and he could detect another three magical signatures intermingled. He cast her a glance in the waning light, "I'd say a Gryffindor."

Minerva squelched her smile, "I beg your pardon." She replied.

He leaned back against the rock providing him cover, "I was present the night you conversed with Lizzy. I'd say you would have been sorted into Gryffindor, if you had attended Hogwarts."

Minerva couldn't help but find the irony in the statement, but remembered that she did indeed need to play the part. "Is that good?"

"It is the symbol of a lion, brave, courageous…stout of heart are often time their characteristics."

Minerva nodded, "Sounds about right." She crinkled her brows, "Isn't that where my young cousin, Minerva was sorted into?"

At this, a smile appeared on Albus' face. "Yes, she was. She even became the Head Girl for the house."

"And yourself?" She asked, eyeing him. "I presume you went to Hogwarts not very long ago yourself."

The smile split his face in two, "You do me a great honor, Madame for it has been quite some time since I attended class as a student."

"And your house?"

"Gryffindor. And I am the current Head of House for Gryffindor as well." He sighed, "But that is in another life, I fear."

Minerva rested her hand upon his shoulder, her soft voice uttering the words before she could stop herself. "One I pray you will be able to return to soon."

Albus felt his breath catch, for just a moment, she had sounded like the young woman they had been discussing. Shaking his head, and his foolishness he turned back around to their intended target. "As tempted as I am, I'd prefer to not tempt fate today." He tilted his head to the group of guards that had begun to make their way towards the main entrance. "There is at least two magical signatures in that group and another three in the one patrolling the north to west side."

"Your logic is flawed…" As his eyes drew to her, she elaborated. "For risk is part of the mission, which we have not completed."

Sighing, he met her eyes. "Very well. Stay here."

"I will not."

"And how do you propose a tabby cat investigates what she cannot see for the buildings are too high?"

"You are an obtuse stubborn fool." She said, "I will not stand out, and if you take the northern half…I'll take the southern half of the village."

He tilted his gaze just a bit to look at her over the rim of his glasses, "Be careful." He stated. "I should very much like to hear how you learned to become an animagus and escape the Ministry's knowledge."

"You too for I would love to learn your invisibility charm." She whispered and was about to transfigure herself, when his hand wrapped around her arm.

She turned her head back around, staring deeply into his blue eyes. "Your word as a McGonagall that you will not do anything fool heartedly and you will have returned here in less than half an hour."

She narrowed her eyes, "I take it that Minerva has told you of our code."

"Your word." His voice was hard, "I've already lost too many people under my command and I will not lose another for a foolish mission."

She nodded. "You have it."

"Then be safe, Morgana." His hand dropped from her arm as he truly vanished from sight.

"You too." She whispered into the empty air before transfiguring into a tabby cat. With one final glance backwards, she trotted south.

She had not been an animagus very long and the sights and sounds as her feline counterpart had taken some time to grow accustomed to. Everything smelt more poignant, her hearing far more acute, and her reflexes…were truly catlike. Over the past month as she had become more accustomed to her animagus, her senses as a human were becoming more refined. It was still slightly disconcerting, and at times rather uncomfortable…like yesterday afternoon as she and Albus assisted Ian. At other times…there was great comfort in her new abilities, like this afternoon, as Albus had looked at her with utter amazement.

A loud branch snapped, causing her to startle…large eyes peering toward the noise. She raised her head into the air, sniffing for anything new or unfamiliar. Nothing.

Picking up her pace, she broke into a steady run determined to finish before her thoughts got the better of her. Her long body darting through the darkening sky, her feet splattering across the mud as she entered the edge of the town.

Instantly she noticed the two wizards approaching wearing muggle clothing, a handy ability that lay with her animagus form that she had not yet managed to pull into her human form. She waited until they passed before jumping into the sill of the building she stood next to. At once, she noticed not one or two wizards…but a roomful of both witches and wizards, and as she cast a glance about – there was more than a dozen.

_What are we after that has so many witches and wizards stationed in this town?_ Minerva thought as she narrowed her eyes, trying to see if she could ascertain what relevancy this small town held. After a few minutes, she stretched and jumped back down, the feint noise emitting from her throat as her feet impacted against the cold mud.

Minerva made short work of the remaining eight buildings, where she encountered only another three wizards who were on patrol. Having completed her task, she speed out of the eastern side of the village. Noise in the air, tail twitching, she smelled _his_ faint trail. He had just recently been through here. With a glance toward the moon and another few deep breaths, she quickly made her way back to the rendezvous point.

She came around the edge of rock surface that she and Albus had left not so long ago. He was not there, or at least he did not appear there. With a few quick sniffs, she turned her head, eyes narrowing. His scent was both faint and present, for he was here. She backed up, and with a moment of concentration, she reappeared. Splattering of dirt now littered her once emerald robes, her hands, and who else knew where. Eyebrow quirked, she looked to where she knew he was. "Even though I cannot see you, I know you are there."

"Morgana…" His body shimmered in the moonlight, "McGonagall, you are quite

a clever witch."

"One who is need of a warm bath," She eyed him, "How long until the port key activates?"

"Your timing is fortunate as the key activates in two minutes." He pulled the small pot out of his pocket, "I take it you were successful?"

"One building held more than a dozen, Albus." She fought to keep her voice steady and the worry from her face, "What on earth is held in this village?"

Startled green eyes met his as he quietly replied. "Death, my dear."

"Albus…" She began, but he shook his head.

"Not here." He then picked up the teapot, placing it between them, her hand coming out from her traveling cloak grazing the surface.

The seconds dragged on as they waited, both lost in their own thoughts…eyes gazing at the other, and then they felt a pull across their navel and they were again standing inside his tent as though they had merely stood up after having a spot of tea.

She opened her mouth, but his words cut her off. "We have been gathering evidence for the past 3 months, attempting to assist the Prime Minister in the German code machine entitled, Enigma." He set the pot down, "Birkenton is where the Enigma codes originated."

"But that doesn't explain why there are over two dozen wizards and witches…"

"Grindlewald is controlling or guiding Hitler, and his success is contingent upon the chaos in both the Muggle and Wizarding world."

Minerva thought back to the last several months, the trains of children being taken from London as the bombings shook the city. As the weeks wore on into months, the bombings continuing in both frequency and disastrous effects, her walks through the city had seen hurrying footsteps, grief stricken faces, hollow eyes…a world where hope was slipping from their grasp. "And how will Enigma help?"

"The muggles need a machine or the original coding to break the German codes."

She took a steadying breath, her jaw tightening at the notion as she calculated the risk. "Will we have additional assistance tomorrow?"

Her direct question as she gazed at him through her piercing emerald eyes, stole his very breath. With agonizing slowness, he shook his head. He watched as a flash of worry spread through her face before averting her eyes. "I…" She cleared her throat, in an effort to discard the fear beating through her heart, "I believe it is past time for my bath."

"Morgana…" With aching slowness, she raised her tear filled eyes to his. "We will make it tomorrow." He whispered with conviction.

"Our odds are four to one at best, Albus. And that is if Ian is able to fight alongside." From deep within her soul, Minerva found the bravery to meet his gaze with a stoic one of her own. "You're skills are unmatched, and Lizzy and John's are very adept. But to march into the village, is suicidal."

He stepped closer, head shaking. "We will not march, Morgana. We are wizards and witches who are far more cunning and capable than committing to a direct assault."

Her face showed her disbelief, "And how do propose we gather this Enigma machine?"

Eyes twinkling behind his glasses, "Prior to this evenings events, I had planned on a diversionary tactic that would draw the bulk of the forces to the northern side of town. Now, however, given…" A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "That I have learned of a skill that I was previously unaware of…we will be far more subtle, and the danger, albeit it still remains high, will be marginally less."

She was dumbfounded. How could he…believe that they would be successful? It was suicidal. Even the most intricately laid out plan had a high probability of failure. Curbing her tongue, she merely raised her brow and in her thick accent replied. "Very well. I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Albus took the handful of steps to catch up to the departing witch, stopping her just before she had left his tent. "Wait, please."

She drew to a stop, "Albus…" She gritted out, not willing herself to turn around. "I cannot fathom how we will live to see this time tomorrow, but I will follow your orders." She glanced back over her shoulder, "Now, if you will excuse me…"

Albus felt a stab of pain shoot through his body as the flap closed behind her. "All will be well." He said to himself, praying for her sake and his teams, he was right.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed…let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Minerva dipped her quill into the ink well one final time before scratching her name across the bottom of the parchment. Quickly she folded and then sealed it before placing Poppy's name across the front before charming it to appear as though it said Pansy. "Oh, Poppy…what have I gotten myself in to?" Blinking back another round of tears, she quietly donned her outer robe and with a lantern made her way through the tent before setting it down before stepping out into the black night. She paused for a moment, listening. Only the crackling trees whispering across the wind greeted her ears, and with a relieved sigh she walked to the small tree in the center of their tents. The tree served as a host to several messenger owls, and as she neared, one quietly hooted.

"Yes, dear one. I need to have you safely post this to…" She dropped her voice, "Poppy Pomfry."

The owl hooted in response as Minerva tied it to its leg. "Now, be safe and remain true to your flight." She said, gently rubbing its tawny head, before giving it a small piece of broken ginger newt. The owl hooted again before billowing its small chest and spreading its wings, taking flight.

Minerva watched the owl rise against the moonlight sky until it was past her vision. Turning, she began to make her way back to her tent when a hand and familiar voice rumbled across her path. "Bit late to be mailing a letter."

Instantly she felt her ire boil, "Albus Dumbledore, show your self." She snapped and before she could see him continue upon her tirade. "I cannot believe you…"

Her words left her as he appeared before her, mirth lining his face. "Do all of the McGonagall woman have the temper of that you and Minerva do?"

Minerva drew her lips into a thin line; "I was mailing a letter to an old friend of mine in case I am unable to after tomorrow." She nodded to him, "And what are you doing out so late, might I ask?"

"Alas…" He held up his hand, several letters were held within it. "I too was responding to a few of my correspondences."

She nodded drawing her cloak tighter about her as the chill from the wind cut through her evening attire. "I have a few…" He stepped around her, next to the owls pulling one letter out and tying the rest of the bundle to a large eagle owl. He then proceeded to tie the singular letter to a small barn owl, and as the owl spread it's wings Minerva could make out her own name upon the letter. She swallowed, wondering if and when she would ever read what he had written to her. Shaking her head, she brought herself back to the moment at hand. "As I was saying," She began as he turned back to her; "I have a few items that need my attention before I turn in."

"As do I." He said walking beside her.

They drew to a halt outside of her tent, and she waged a war inside. She was not tired, and knew that sleep would not come easily if at all on this night. But…as Morgana, she did not know that he played chess. Then she remembered the chess set that was openly sitting in the corner of his tent, and if she was not mistaken the board's pieces were in the same position as the one at McGonagall Manor. Their chess game. "I saw a chess set in your tent, do you play?" She asked, surprising him.

"I have played for years."

"I know the hour is late, and perhaps this is forward, but would you care for a game?" Minerva boldly asked, wanting to spend time in his comforting presence. Knowing that as each minute passed, it brought them closer to tomorrow's events.

Albus felt himself falling into her green eyes as he answered. "It would be a pleasant diversion from my current musings." He gazed at her tent, and then back at his. "If you can give me but five minutes to secure a few papers?"

Minerva nodded, "Tea?"

"Ahh…" He shook his head, "At this late hour, I believe I shall bring some fabled Dumbledore hot chocolate to the match."

Minerva felt herself smile, knowing how much he loved hot chocolate. "Very well." She turned and entered the tent, eyes glancing to the clock. Her potion would be wearing off soon. Sighing, she stepped into her room and drank another vile potion before readying the living space for a visitor.

Her wait was not long in coming, within ten minutes, he was entering through the flap – a carafe in hand as Minerva sat down, a pot of tea beside her. Her cup already filled, the steam swirling toward the ceiling. He came around the sofa, sitting opposite and pouring himself a cup of cocoa. Albus gazed at the board, noticing she had placed the white pieces towards him.

"As you are a guest, you shall be afforded white." Minerva said as she picked up a ginger newt.

Albus fought back a smile, "Perhaps, but I fear that I have been playing chess for longer than even you have been alive."

"We shall see if your boasting holds merit." She nodded to the board, "But my decision stands."

The game quietly progressed, both players silently commanding their pieces, trying to outflank the other. After about two hours, Lizzy had awakened and came out, mildly surprised to see the two quietly engaged in a game of chess. She watched for a while and then bade them both goodnight, before retiring.

After the third hour, Albus leaned back after just capturing Morgana's queen, eyes twinkling. "You have played well."

Minerva nodded, "Aye, but the game is not yet over." She said as her knight slide across the board.

Albus straightened, eyes evaluating her move…and then he felt himself subtly shaking his head at her audacity and her prowess on the board. He was in check. To save his own king, meant sacrificing his queen. The game lasted another hour before Albus finally checkmated Minerva's king.

Albus tightened down the lid to his carafe, "A most splendid game." He said as the pieces snapped back onto the board. "And welcome diversion."

"You are an excellent player Albus." Minerva said, placing her cup, saucer, teapot and the handful of remaining ginger newts upon the tray.

"As are you." He replied, smiling before his eyes noticed the time. It was a quarter past two. "I fear I have overstayed my welcome, my dear."

Minerva glanced at the time, and felt her heart stop. Their mission was less than 18 hours away. Shaking her head, she reached over the small table, placing her hand upon his. "I thank you for the game, and…" She smiled, "the distraction from my thoughts." With a squeeze of her hand she stood, picking up the tray and carrying it to the kitchen as Albus himself stood and stretched.

She stepped back through as his hand was upon the outer tent wall. They stared at each other…time slowing down as she took a step closer. Her voice remaining steady despite the loss of feeling or control within her legs. "I shall see you in the morning."

Albus couldn't process her words; his brain was too busy processing her lithe figure as she stepped through the doorway. Gone had been her usual day robes, and she had not changed since into anything more formal prior to their game, leaving what was no doubt her nightwear and robe; and it had shifted to reveal a beautiful line of creamy skin. He tried to focus on what she was saying, but he found his eyes drawn to her lips and after a Herculean effort, he raised his eyes to hers.

And that had been his undoing.

There staring back at him were pools of emerald gold, and he found himself hesitantly reaching out with his hand, fingers grazing across her silken cheek. He could feel her body shudder at his touch, his own heart skipping a beat as he stepped closer, his hand slipping into her long ebony hair as her eyes fluttered close. "You are beautiful." He whispered as the carafe in his other hand vanished before he reached up with his left hand and traced her right cheek as his right one threaded through her hair.

Their breaths were short. Bodies anticipating their desire, as he lowered his face, mouth brushing along her jaw as her head tilted away, exposing more of her neck to him which he gently kissed…and sucked causing a low moan to escape her throat. She was drowning in feeling, and as he tilted her face up to meet his, she willingly capitulated. Loving how his soft lips danced across hers as a burst of warmth flooded her body, and then she felt his lips parting hers, his tongue dancing across hers and all she could do and all she wanted to do was draw him in, deeper. Without thought, her hands were running through his long auburn hair as his pulled her closer to him.

Seconds passing into minutes and the kiss becoming more ardent, hands raking across the others clothes, before his slipped between the thin slit parting her robe…finding flesh. Minerva felt her head drop back as his hand slide down her chest. "Albus." She purred.

His name on her lips sent shockwaves through him, as his lips tugged on her ear, his hand easily opening the front of her robes. "Are you sure?" He breathed heavily into her ear.

Minerva pulled back…staring into his beautiful blue eyes. She loved him. There was no mistaking the feeling for anything but what it was, love. She had no idea when it happened, but it had. His warm hand was against her side, her blood pounding in her ears, and for a moment she hesitated. But then she remembered what tomorrow held, and all the possibilities, and the consequences. Tentatively, she leaned forward, rubbing her nose against his…eyes searching his, and then she gave in to her desires, and the moment…as she captured his lips in hers, her tongue plunging deep into his mouth.

Albus tightened his grip upon her as he moaned deep into her mouth, before she was drawing his ear between her teeth…tongue across his jaw…

"Perhaps…" his voice raspy as it danced between them, "a different venue, my Morgana."

He felt her stiffen as soon as her name had slipped from his lips. Pools of liquid emerald desire stared at him, as her throaty voice and swollen lips replied. "I concur…but," she leaned over, gently kissing his cheek and then his lips before pulling back, tears in her eyes. "Not Morgana." She whispered, as a solitary tear slipped down her cheek.

Confusion filled his mind, at why she would not wish to be called Morgana but as she felt her moist face and lips kissing his…he gave into the feeling. He would ask tomorrow why she did not like her namesake, he thought as his arms wrapped around her, carrying her into her sparse room, laying her upon the bed. The door barely closed before his fingers were once again peeling her robes from her milky body, his mouth gracing each area as the clothes vanished.

Slowly, he raised his head, eyes drinking in her milky complexion colored in a rose hue as her eyes languidly blinked open. "My dear…" He curbed the word Morgana, and felt his face grin as he finished, "Tabby." His robes were beginning to feel hot, constricting as he leaned over her, "I want you." He whispered against her neck.

Minerva blinked the tears back, knowing it was wrong to have him believe he was making love to another woman. But it was her, just…older, while she was younger. She found her voice throaty, betraying her feelings as she responded based upon her need to feel him, to be with him. She'd deal with the consequences, later. "Make love to me, Albus."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Neither moved, bodies entwined as their heartbeat began returning to normal. His fingers absently tracing her arm, as he began speaking. "I hope you will forgive me, my forwardness, my dear."

"It's a bit late for forgiveness, Albus." She replied. "Besides," She slid her hand across his back, loving the feeling of his muscle beneath the tips of her fingers. "I believe it was mutual."

A warm smile, touching his eyes played across his face. "True." He rumbled before capturing her lips in a deep, sensual kiss.

She felt him begin to extricate himself, and she smiled into his mouth, her hand sliding down his back. "Going somewhere?"

"It has been a long time…Tabby." He said, eyeing her, "And I am not as young as I once was."

Minerva nodded, "True, but…" She arched against him. "There are ways." She purred as his eyes drew partially close in response. "To help, motivate. Would you not," she raked her hands down his chest, "agree?"

Albus' response was swift, as he gave over to his body…thought leaving both the witch and wizard as they quickly fell into the throes of passion once again. Both unable to verbalize their needs as their bodies gave what the other sought until sleep claimed their satiated bodies.

A/N: Hope you are still enjoying…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Legs still entwined, Minerva barely recalled the events last evening when a pair of twinkling blue eyes blinked back at her. "Good morning," He rumbled.

Minerva smiled back at him, "And to you." She purred, fingers running down his chest through the light patches of auburn hair.

He leaned in, giving her a solid, warm kiss…before breaking off with a smile dancing in his eyes. He tilted his head, brow furrowed…

"What?" Minerva asked, wondering what on earth he was thinking.

"Shhh..' He reached up, placing his finger lightly upon her lips. He waited for a full minute before removing his hand…a smile firmly affixed to his face. "You're purring."

She shook her head, "I don't even know…"

"It's a wonderful sound…" He leaned closer, "Do you know how you are able to do that?" He finished asking as he placed his head on her chest.

"No." She said, chuckling, his goatee tickling her skin.

"Hmmm…" He drew his face up, eyes level with hers, "In that case…" He nipped at her lips, "I don't want you to find out." He gently kissed her lips again.

"And why is that?"

"Simple…" He said, leaning in and kissing her along her jaw, "I like it." He kissed her lips, "And I don't want you to learn how to stop it."

Shaking her head, she pushed him back…flipping him over, onto his back. "So much for being stoic." She said, climbing over him.

"Ohhh…" His fingers traced up along her side, "You are…"

Their conversation skidded to an abrupt halt as a hand rapped on the door. "Morgana."

Minerva stood up, and had her dressing gown in her hand and wrapping it around her body before Lizzy had an opportunity to knock again. As she was raising her hand to knock, Minerva opened the door, but blocked Lizzy's view of the room. "I'll be out shortly."

Lizzy nodded and in a flourish of canary yellow robes, headed across the way to the kitchen. Minerva closed the door, and sighed.

"Why the long face?" Albus asked, drawing up behind her as his arms wrapped about her.

"Albus…" She turned around, trying to find some way to tell him who she was. "I don't…" She closed her eyes.

Albus lifted her chin, and replied to what he thought she was going to say. "Neither do I, Tabby."

She felt her eyes open against her will, as she wished to see with her own eyes, what he meant.

Albus took her silence as confirmation that they were speaking about the same thing, "It has been…" He gently caressed her face, "A very long time since I have been with a woman." Minerva felt her heart ache at the unmasked emotion emanating from his blue eyes. "Please don't think less of me for not properly courting you."

Minerva shook her head, "Never Albus." She whispered, tears of pain and joy mixing together as he leaned forward, tenderly kissing her. "As long as you don't…"

"No, my dear." He placed his finger atop her lips, "You are many things, but most of all, you are that of an elegant woman. One I am honored to know."

Minerva closed her eyes, and silently prayed for absolution as he tightened his arms around her. "Thank you." She whispered into the crook of his neck, a solitary tear slipping from her cheek.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, before he pulled apart. "I suppose you must get ready and I…am in need of returning to my tent."

"Yes." She said, looking towards the clock, breathing a sigh of relief. The thirteen and a half hours weren't up, and she still had just over a half an hour before she would need to take the potion again. "And perhaps…" Her fingers reached across the small space, wrapping around his arm. "Later…" She was unable to finish her statement, feeling as though her youth was showing in her foolish actions.

He raised his eyebrows, "A game of chess…"His voice dropping another octave, "Perhaps by a warm fire."

Their eyes said all that was necessary, and Albus turned away and began gathering up his clothes as she went over to sit in front of her dresser and began to brush out her hair. As she reached behind her to brush the last of her hair out, Albus stepped behind her, fully clothed. His hand wrapping around hers as he dipped down, kissing her cheek. "Until later." He breathed against her skin and then he was gone the door opened and closed as if by a breeze, and she was alone.

xoxoxoxoxoxxo

Minerva dove across the small channel, a flurry of curses and hexes barely missing her as she rolled to a stop behind a brick wall. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and steeled her nerves before whirling back into the foray.

As she hedged around the wall, she had barely a heartbeat to cast a protego charm before her body was thrown backwards…the back of her head striking the wall. Shaking her head as she sat up, in time to dodge another three bolts, only to see Lizzy's body crumple as it impacted against an old iron fence – piercing through her leg.

Minerva wasted no time as first one, then two men fell to spells as she rushed towards Lizzy…

Xoxoxoxoxoxxox

Albus turned around in time to see Morgana deflect not one, but two spells. His heart leapt into his throat as a third barely missed; scorching the back of her robes. His momentary lapse almost cost him as he barely deflected the barrage of spells hurling toward him. The last spell of fire, he returned as a phoenix in flight causing four wizards and witch to cast protegos before being swallowed whole by a bird of fire.

He could make out Morgana as she exchanged curse after curse against three wizards…her hair billowing in the breeze and he found himself enchanted with her every move. Her moves seamlessly blending together…

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Minerva felt her frustration growing as she blocked one, then two…the wizards equally blocking hers…and Lizzy's moans barely heard over the oncoming muggle army. _They had to leave, soon._ With renewed determination, Minerva began firing a menagerie of curses and then her eyes landed upon a small pile of rubble. With a flick of her wand, she transfigured one pile of rocks into a smattering of spearheads, and quickly brandished her wand sending another wave that became liquefied rock.

Shards of steel came rushing at her…which she melted, the balls falling at her feet. In the next heartbeat, she transfigured the balls into bludgers that she sent flying in their direction.

At that point, she was close enough to kneel next to Lizzy…her pulse was thready. "Come on." She said, wrapping Lizzy's arm around her shoulders as she spun around…to see Ian running towards her, and Albus less than twenty feet away. John was no where to be…she stopped her train of thought as her eyes landed on a bloody heap fifty yards from her.

Ian skidded to a stop, "Did you get it?"

"Yes." Minerva breathed as Albus cast a large shield charm around them, as he enlarged their port key. As one, they placed their hand upon it…and a second later they were righting themselves in Albus' tent, save for Minerva who collapsed with Lizzy to the floor.

Ian and Albus pulled Lizzy from Minerva. "Go," Minerva said, pushing them toward the door, "She needs medical attention."

Minerva didn't hear the flap close as she slid to the floor; head pounding…the world becoming distorted and blurry. She reached behind her head, and she could feel the back of her head was damp…and despite the inability to focus, she could see the red on the tips of her fingers.

"Not good." She muttered, trying to focus. Gritting her teeth, she pulled herself up and began stumbling…after running into the table and knocking it over, she managed to drag herself outside. She fell into the mud…and with a few deep breaths, she transfigured into her animagus.

She still felt light-headed, but the world was not spinning as fast nor as blurred. Quickly, she trotted to her tent and then transfigured back into her human form to let herself in. With one hand, she unfastened her cloak – letting it fall to the floor and the other she wandlessly closed the door. She mumbled a locking charm on it…before letting her body fall backwards onto the bed, no longer able to fight the effects of her head wound as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Several hours passed before Albus and Ian stepped out of Lizzy's room, both men exhausted. Albus cast a weary glance to the clock, and sighed as it was just past one. "I shall see you in the morning, Albus."

"And I you." He said nodding towards Ian before casting a look toward Morgana's door, but thinking better of it due to the lateness of the hour. Without much thought, he absently entered his tent…but stopped upon seeing the end table up ended, objects strewn about, and blood upon the sofa and floor.

For one moment, he thought it could have occurred as he and Ian carried Lizzy out of here…but he knew that was untrue. And the place where the blood stain was where Morgana had…

In a heartbeat, he spun around and was knocking on Morgana's door. "Morgana." He knocked again, raising his voice. "Morgana."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Minerva…struggled to regain consciousness, as the pounding in the door increased. "Stop." She muttered. "I'm coming."

She tried to sit up, but felt a wave of nausea sweep over her…and fell back onto the cushions. Tiredly, she reached into her robes, fingers knowingly pulling a small vile out, topless which she poured in her mouth and swallowed before banishing the bottle and with another wave, unlocked the door as she propped herself up.

Albus took one look at the dried blood at the head of the bed, her ashen face and matted hair. "Morgana…"

"Shhh…" She held up her hand, "My head…" She closed her eyes, and gently seeped back onto the bed. "I hit it." She muttered. "Hurts."

Albus leaned over her, and could see that her hair was matted with oozing and dried blood. "How do you feel?" He quietly asked.

"Dizzy. Nauseous…and my head aches."

"Do you remember when this happened?" Albus cast a cleansing charm on her hair.

"Shield deflected the spell, but…threw me into a wall."

Albus quickly healed the flesh wound, his fingers gently inspecting the swelling on the back of her head. "You have a knot, Tabby." His eyes watering, "I'll need to get you to a healer for a head wound."

"It's just a knot, Albus." She said through blinking eyes. "I'll be better in the morning."

"And if not?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'll go tomorrow." She reached back curling her fingers around the edge of his robe. "Stay, tonight."

"Morg…" He stopped when he felt her hand tighten. He softened his voice, "Tabby, I'm worried."

"Just stay tonight."

Albus…held his breath for a moment, before nodding. "Very well." He waved his wand, transfiguring her robes into a thin, sleeveless scarlet…silken gown.

"Feels nice." Minerva adjusted her head.

Albus, waved his wand at his own robes before setting his wand upon the table, along with his glasses, before waving his hand…a thin set of covers appearing atop them as he slipped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

Before he had a chance to whisper goodnight, her steady rhythmic breathing filled the small room. Silently he held her to him, his hand skimming down her arm…and back up her side, until his breathing matched hers.

A/N: hope you are still enjoying, please review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Minerva jerked awake, heart hammering against her chest. She blinked a handful of times bringing the room into focus, despite the ringing headache. Her gaze swept the room expecting to see Albus, but only a vase of flowers met her eyes with a note perched against the bottom. Glancing to the clock, a second wave of relief swept through her, the aging potion was not due yet.

Wandlessly, she called the card and opened it.

_May these brighten your day._

She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips before raising herself from the bed. Instantly, she noticed her the gown Albus had transfigured for her. She also noticed her other robes were hanging in her closet as was her traveling cloak. She glanced down at the gown and wondered what he had transfigured the gown from. As her fingers brushed against her hip, she realized that she was without her underwear. She felt a blush burning across her face.

_He's inventive_, she thought before pulling a set of robes down as she remembered the end of the briefing before they had left Birkenton. Once the mission was complete, they were breaking camp and returning to London. She barely saw Albus as she helped Lizzy and Ian pack up the tents. Before she knew it, it was 2 pm and the four of them were standing next to the tree, with zero evidence left regarding their stay. Albus held out an old shoe. "Next destination is Poland." Everyone stretched out their hand…beginning the long travel back to London with their cargo, one Enigma machine in tow. Unlike her previous travel, the return trip was far more arduous, even though they completed the trip in less than 6 hours.

Minerva felt tears spring into her eyes as their feet landed upon fresh green earth…and the image of Hogwarts standing defiantly tall in the background against the night. Lizzy collapsed into Ian, both laughing through tears. "We made it." They chorused.

"Come." Albus waved the gates open, "Let us have a descent meal and a warm bed."

"And no doubt a visit to the infirmary." Ian stated, swinging his pack over his shoulder.

"An excellent idea." Albus said as he drew beside Minerva. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear."

Minerva reached over, eyes twinkling. "It's beautiful, Albus."

"Yes…"He continued gazing at her, "Quite."

Little more was said as the four slowly made their way to the large front doors, which opened, bathing the walkway in light as three figures emerged; Armando Dippet, the Minister of Magic – Gertrude Hollansworth and the muggle Prime Minister, Winston Churchill.

"Albus." Winston came forward, "Gertrude said you procured the Enigma."

The small entourage drew to a halt, eyes falling on Dumbledore. "We did." He said, "But the cost was severe." He turned to Armando, "Is Randolf here? My team is in need of medical assistance."

Armando stared at his Deputy, whose tired countenance spoke volumes. "Yes. I shall go ensure he is prepared."

"Thank you." Albus said, nodding to his team. "If you would be so kind, as to head to the infirmary, I will join you momentarily."

Ian chuckled, "Told you." He muttered to Lizzy before turning to Morgana. "This way."

Minerva quietly followed, trying to appear as though she had not just walked through these hallowed halls a year and a half ago. Randolf met them at the doors, inquiring what had happened to each of us and began rattling on about field medicine and real medicine.

All three refrained from comment, quiet thankful for each other's and Albus' rudimentary expertise. Expertise that had save Ian's leg and Lizzy's life. Over a half an hour passed, and Minerva tried not to squirm under the medi-witches brown eyes. "You bare a striking resemblance to a recent graduate, Minerva McGonagall. Is she of any relation perchance?"

Minerva nodded, "Second cousin."

Randolf stepped closer, "Really?" He cast another diagnostic spell, "How odd." He frowned slightly, "For you to appear so similar and not be direct descendents."

Minerva shrugged. "What's the diagnosis with my head?"

At this Randolf looked perplexed, "I believe it shall be fine, but there is another anomaly that I believe may be a trace of ingested poison or…" He gazed at the results once more, "Have you eaten anything abnormal in the past 72 hours?"

"Other than ginger newts?" She smiled at Lizzy who was also trying not to roll her eyes.

"Any new tea, herbs…local plant life?" He pulled his round glasses off to meet her gaze.

Minerva shook her head, "No. Quite the opposite in fact, I have not had much food since my departure two…three days ago."

"Hmmmm." He crossed his arms, "I shall take a look at it tomorrow. It appears as though it is a trace of something that your body appears to be naturally getting rid of."

At this, Minerva grabbed the opportunity. "Two weeks ago I was in France, and while there I had a salad made of local herbs and vegetables hand picked in the fields."

Randolf nodded his head, "Probably something left over that your system is slowly disposing of." He slipped his glasses back on, "I'd get that checked out next week and make sure it is no longer in your system."

Minerva nodded, "Absolutely." Though she knew precisely what the diagnostic spell had discovered, the traces of her aging potion.

"Are they fit enough for a spot of food?" Albus asked as he walked into the hospital.

Randolf glanced up from his notes, "Despite my reservations on your healing abilities Albus, overall…" He gave him a hint of a nod, "Not bad."

"Your assessment is quite accurate, my friend as I had assistance from the team."

At that Randolf genuinely smiled, "Then the world has not tipped on its axis and fallen to Grindlewald, for the day you can heal…" He shook his head, "It will be a dark day indeed."

"Thank you for your glowing recommendation Randolf, I'll be sure to seek it for my resume to St. Mungos."

Randolf turned to Minerva, Ian and Lizzy. "Please enjoy your meal, if you would be so kind as to take the Deputy Headmaster with you, I would truly be indebted."

Albus' arched his brow as he held the door open, "Why Randolf…from your kind words, one might be under the impression we may just be friends."

Randolf snorted, "And good riddance to you."

Just as Minerva was stepping through, she heard Albus' voice drop as the door pulled to slightly, "Are you sure there will be no permanent damage?"

The response was kind, yet serious. "Ian will have some problems with the nerves in his leg, but otherwise…they were all _very_ lucky Albus. As were you old friend."

Albus winked, "Thank you." He said and then opened the door and quickly joined the group.

Xoxoxoxoxxox

The meal passed quickly, little conversation being exchanged between the small group, and as they were finishing Armando walked up a warm smile upon his face. "Good evening."

"Evening." Ian said.

"Hello." Both Minerva and Lizzy stated at the same time.

Dippet smiled at Ian, Lizzy and then his eyes drew to a stop as they landed upon Minerva. Her heart leapt in her throat; _Surely he won't believe that I'm Minerva…_ "And you must be Morgana McGonagall." He said extending his hand.

Minerva forced a smile as she reached out, grasping his hand in return. The word professor began to form in her mouth, but at the last moment she replaced it with, "Mr. Dippet."

Their hands fell apart as he nodded to Lizzy and Ian. "She has not been around you lot for long, her manners are still intact."

Smiles were exchanged as Albus replied, "I do not believe that the McGonagall elegance would enable her to bend to such a level, Armando."

Minerva raised her brow, her voice dry as she added. "Though I shall say they have tried."

Ian stifled his third yawn, "I best be returning…"

Armando held up his hand, "I insist you remain here for the evening, rooms have been prepared."

"That is most kind Armando," Lizzy stood, "But I believe I can stand to endure one more apparation to see my son when the dawn comes."

A sad expression crossed his face, "As much as I would love to let you leave Lizzy," He shook his head, "But Gertrude will be arriving…"

Albus interjected, "Lizzy…" She turned to him, "Be swift and give my regards to Brian, but you must return here no later than 7 tomorrow morning."

At this Ian stood too, "Thank you for your hospitality Armando, Albus." He slid his chair in, "Till tomorrow." He nodded to Minerva, "Rest well."

She smiled, "And you."

Lizzy quickly bid them good-bye too, and Lizzy and Ian walked out of the Great Hall arm in arm. "And you, my dear?" Albus asked, Armando glancing over to her for her response.

For a moment, Minerva was exceedingly tempted to remain for the night, but knew that it would be nice to return to her flat in London. _Besides, _she reasoned, _it is not as though she would be spending the night with Albus_. "I believe that I too shall be heading home." She curled her napkin up, placing it beside her plate. "Even though I have not been gone as long, it will be a welcome relief."

"Pleasure to have met you, Morgana." Armando stated tilting his head respectfully, "Albus," He reached over and patted him on the shoulder, "It is good to have you back."

"Good to be back." He stated as he exchanged a warm look with Armando before the elder man left.

Minerva waited for a moment, "I should be going."

"I'll walk you to the gates." He said, offering her his hand as they stood.

"Thank you." She said wrapping her arm around his.

"Quite welcome," The doors to the Great Hall opened, "Though, if you are not too tired, I could give you a quick tour."

"Albus…I," She paused as he slowed to a halt by the steps. She took a deep breath trying to reign in her emotions, "As much as I'd love a tour," She squeezed his hand, "I am just a bit tired."

He placed his left arm atop her right hand, "Of course." He stared deep into her eyes, "And if you do not wish to apparate, a room has already been prepared."

Minerva felt herself wanting to say yes for all the wrong reasons, and then she felt a small ripple across her magic as she went to move for her wand, but Albus stayed her hand and body.

"Hogwarts is adjusting the wards." Albus stated simply, but seeing her perplexed face he expanded. "Hogwarts' wards continually adjust, and you were only able to feel it because it is setting the night's wards."

Minerva wished to ask more about the wards after finding out so little about them during her school years here. She had spent several hours researching the topic to no avail and despite her curiosity, she knew this was not the time or place. "I find this…unsettling. Do the students feel the wards?" She asked, but then held up her hand as she shook her head. "Do not answer." Her waning smile barely reaching her eyes, "Perhaps you can answer the next time we play chess, for I am tired and as much as I would love to remain here the night, I am going home."

Albus stared into her green eyes, "I had hoped to…play your rematch this evening." His heart leapt as he saw a spark fire in her eyes as his comment, "But perhaps we could play…" He paused as a smile tugged at his lips. "Soon."

They began walking across the flagstone, through the large Oak doors, "I would like that." She said as they descended onto the front lawn. "I believe that you were lucky night before last."

His fingers tightened around her forearm as they slowed, turning her towards him. "Yes," He breathed, his warm breath fluttering across her face. "I was."

Minerva felt her heart stop as his eyes washed over her. She had always thought they were an amazing blue color, but as the moonlight reflected off of them – the word cerulean blue came to mind and she found herself _wanting_ to stare into them…until her eyes would remain open no more. Then she felt her body being drawn to him, his face nearing hers, before her nerves exploded as their lips meet in a soft, all too fleeting kiss.

As their lips parted, his fingers replaced them, brushing across her lips, up her cheek, before disappearing into her soft hair. Slowly, Minerva opened her eyes, emerald orbs sparkling against the light, voice becoming raspy as she whispered. "Good night Albus."

"Good night, Tabby." He quietly replied as his fingers slipped from her hair.

With aching slowness she pulled away and within a handful of steps was through the gates. Her fingers, no sooner left the iron when she turned back to gaze at Hogwarts, their eyes locking for a brief moment before with a quiet crack, she was gone.

Albus stared after her for a brief moment, recalling the vague image of the moonlight filtering across Morgana's pearly face and silken black hair. Then a burst of flames lit up the night sky, and the man was gone…and a large opalescent phoenix soared skyward into the night. The Phoenix's heartfelt songs resonating peace across the grounds and through the Forbidden Forest as he sang about a black haired woman with bewitching green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leading two lives had taxed Minerva to no end in the beginning upon joining Albus' team. Now, it was second nature. The days quickly rolled into weeks that disappeared into months…bloody skirmishes, suicidal rescue missions, debriefings, paperwork and an enormous amount of correspondence as both Morgana and Minerva marked her days; while quiet games of chess, long talks about anything and everything from Transfiguration to the view of a small island known as Perci that Albus's home resided, helping Albus grade Transfiguration essays, and when the opportunity presented itself – long, passionate nights making love to the man that held her heart is how Minerva marked her nights.

For eight months, this had been her life. Minerva McGonagall worked for Transfiguration Today, a journalist whose stout and often cuttingly true comments found themselves in the Daily Prophet as she rallied Britain's young men and women against the Ministry's ban to permit witches and wizards under the age of 21 to fight less it be self defense. She was seen as an exceptional witch, whose elegant beauty and unbridled brilliance had not been seen in a witch for over two centuries; and great speculation surrounded who she would apprentice with once the war was over…and if she would follow in her father's footsteps as an Auror or perhaps a renown merchant like her mother.

Morgana's life was far more private, and other than her missions and scattered nights in Albus' arms she was never seen in public, at Ministry functions or even in the Ministry. Her mission reports were sent to the Ministry by owl and debriefings done by Albus. Due to the confidential nature of her work, the Ministry rebutted any claims that there was a woman named Morgana McGonagall assisting in the war effort. This assisted her in effectively managing to remain invisible to the public, a most helpful tool in maintaining Minerva's double life.

Initially, she had tried on numerous occasions to tell Albus the truth, but timing did not seem to be in her favor as their conversations were always interrupted. After two months, she stopped trying – knowing that at some point this war would be over, and she and Albus would have to have a lengthy conversation. A conversation she did not wish to have, but one that was necessary and one she would not shy away from, no matter how painful.

Now, Minerva took her time with Albus as that, time with the man she loved. It mattered not who she was perceived to be, for she was the same person. She just hoped that when the time came, he realized it too…

xoxoxxoxox

Minerva ducked as a bolt of blue shot to the side of her head, the air crackling as it singed past. _That was awfully close_. She thought as she spun around, eyes narrowing upon the two witches and wizard who were still pursuing. They were less than 50 feet away, and closing fast. She would not be able to outrun them, fresh blood still pouring down her leg from her last duel's wound. Gritting her teeth, fingers automatically tightening around her wand, she reached into the depths of her being and quickly found her Gryffindor courage as she deflected the incoming barrage of curses before launching her own mixture of hexes and jinxes.

His lungs burned, the air layered with dust from the remnants of his last spell. The two wizards were bound, unable to move, staring up at him with panicked eyes. Without thought, he reached into his robes, pulling his portkey out and activated it…dropping it on their bodies causing them to blink out of existence.

No sooner had they vanished, and the wizard's arms were outstretched into the sky and he was shrinking as he propelled into the air, searching for Morgana. The team had been separated, but he had seen Lizzy and Ian make it back to their designated apparation point as had Isaac. However, no one had seen Morgana for over a half hour. He had begun to double back, but the area was laden with witches and wizards. Three duels later, still nothing.

He felt the air shift beneath his wings and he automatically steered in the direction of the disturbance…feeling his heart stop as his body came around the scorched wall of the brick building. His wings expanding to pull him to a stop…as he morphed into a human, forced to watch in agonizing slowness the scene before him before he could partake in the duel.

The wind cutting through her hair, blood stains littering her robe as the emerald cloak billowed ethereally behind her. Her movements were blindingly fast as her wand wove arcs of light and sound as rainbows of purples, blues, and pinks splintered across the air, a visual testament of her defensive prowess. Each curse colorfully ricocheting from an ageless shield charm that she would recast after each deflection, save for when stone carved statues or transfigured metal shields would blindly jump between the curses and her body.

One wizard in grungy light blue robes lay in an awkward, obviously broken position to the left while a witch and wizard in an elaborate matching silver cloaks with emerald piping weaved powerful, old magic at his love. Magic which she combated and morphed back upon them. Flames becoming a serpent's mouth about to engulf her adversaries while Morgana fought off the embodiment of a humanoid tree.

Both finishing at once as Albus felt his feet strike the ground, spell upon his lips. Then the man falling to a spell cast by Morgana, his body landing hard upon the cold earth. Neither women cast a glance towards him, their gazes solely locked upon the other. Even from this distance Albus could see her emerald eyes sparkling, so alive…before their spells clashed mid-air.

The deafening sound reached him before the repercussions from the spell as a thousand bolts of white light shot in hundreds of directions. He managed to cast a powerful shield charm, the first bolt glancing off – but he could still feel the spell reverberating through his own magic as a woman's anguished scream filled the air.

Another four bolts clashed against him, as they shot through the body of the silver cloaked witch – her scream dying as her body collapsed in a heap. As the last bolt vanished, Albus was running towards his love. "Morgana!" He said tears burning his eyes, trying hard not to notice the large holes that had burned through the other witch, praying Morgana had not befallen the same fate.

Albus stepped over the fallen marbled column, eyes instantly falling to the emerald clad witch. "Morgana." He said nearing her, noticing large puddles of blood littering the mossy ground. _Her blood_, he thought, as he kneeled next to her, her back to him as she lay upon her side. Blood stains lined her lower robes, her arms, even her side. Her black hair matting her head, covering her face. With unsteady hands, Albus reached up, and pulled Morgana towards him – only to see the tip of her wand unsteadily pointing at his face.

"Don't…move." She breathed heavily, trying to focus her sight on the wizard before her.

"Tabby." Albus breathed, tears dripping off his cheek as he reached up to place his hand upon hers.

"Albus?" Her voice croaked as she narrowed her emerald eyes even farther, barely able to see his flaming auburn hair. "Is it you?" She could feel his warm hand pulling her hand down, her heart rejoicing as she felt his magic pulsing around her. His words confirming what she could already feel, despite the blackness that was threatening to consume her.

"Yes." He breathed, his own eyes narrowing at her as she blinked at him…and before he realized that her eyes were not focusing on him, her voice broke the momentary stillness.

"So tired…" She closed her eyes, and knew that her wounds were indeed severe. They were over three hours from a Hospital, and her heart panged with regret for not having told Albus the truth. But it was too late. She didn't have the time or the energy. If she died…he would learn the truth, and if she lived…it mattered not, because she could feel the warmth spreading across her back, the difficulty breathing. The warm rusty taste in her mouth, _blood_, she thought,_ my lung has been punctured._ She could feel the last of her energy leaving, as she clutched his arm forcing the words from her broken body. "Please remember, I love you."

"And I you…" Minerva felt her heart lift at those words as the rest of his sentence blended into the ambient noise of the world, while her thoughts drifted unfettered to times without borders or space.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxox

It had been three hours since he had arrived in camp, and Morgana's limp form had been taken from his arms. Three hours and not one word. Lizzy and Ian had arrived about an hour prior. Their conversation had been brief as they discussed the extent of her injuries that Albus knew of, and then they both squeezed his arm before taking residence beside him. Both knew that Albus and Morgana had become very close, and even speculated at how close though they had never witnessed anything but professionalism from either.

Slowly, Albus reached inside his robes, pulling his small golden watch from its depths. His thumb absently caressing the cover as the memory of when he had received this flooded his mind.

_"Happy Birthday." Minerva handed him a small purple wrapped box._

_Albus' eyes brightened, "How did you find out…?" The rest of his question dying on his lips as she set the box in his fingers._

"A stray comment." She replied, not telling him that the comment happened years ago while attending Hogwarts.

_"Hmmm." He muttered, arching his eye._

_"It won't bite." She said as he toyed with the silver ribbon._

_"And how shall I obtain any facts about your past, my dear." He pulled on the ribbon, though his eyes remained locked with hers._

_"You are drawn to mystery." She evasively answered._

_He smiled in spite of himself. "And you seem to be shrouded in that very attribute."_

_"Come now…" She stood, eyes glancing to the box, "You know more of my past then I do of yours."_

_He followed her line of sight as he replied, "Yes, I happen to know you were born in the Highlands."_

_"And you have yet to tell me where you were born." She rebuked._

_"True." He replied as he removed the scant paper from atop the object. "But I have told you where I live…" He said as he gently reached in, and drew a golden pocket watch from the small package._

_"As have I." She replied, drawing beside him as his fingers brushed across the cover._

_"It's beautiful." He whispered, staring at the craftsmanship…and then he pushed upon the stem…the cover popped open to reveal a whirl of hands depicting time in a variety of fashions. But as intriguing as they were, his eyes found a far more endearing and enticing item…an engraving 'Always, with love. Tabby' on the inside of the cover with a golden rose in bloom beneath the engraved words, but the tip of the petals held a hint of red. _

The door opened, pulling Albus from his memory as he glanced up into the stoic face of one of previous students, Minerva's friend, Poppy Pomfry.

xoxoxxoxoxox

Poppy breathed a sigh of relief as she, along with the other half dozen healers proclaimed that the young witch on the table would live. It had been close, but the end result is all that Poppy was thankful for. Her friend would live. But as she walked out of the room and was greeted by the worried eyes of Albus Dumbledore, Poppy began to wonder exactly how much her friend had not corresponded about in her letters. Because, Poppy had seen the look contained within Dumbledore's eyes before when giving news to a husband or wife; _Dear Merlin he loves her._ Poppy felt herself swallow hard as she steeled her face and reactions, _Oh Minerva, what did you get yourself into?_ She silently asked as Dumbledore stood.

"She is alive." Poppy stated and could feel the relief emanating from the small group, but more importantly his eyes. He made a move to head into her room, but Poppy placed her hand out, "I am afraid Miss McGonagall's wounds are still being addressed and will not be able to see anyone for at least another hour."

Albus nodded, "Very well." His eyes slid past Poppy toward the room and then back to her, "Thank you." He quietly stated and before she did anything foolish, Poppy nodded and turned around, tears in her eyes at what she knew was inevitable…finally understanding Minerva's references about the man she had fallen in love with and her reluctance to state how she had met him, and who she had fallen in love with. For her best friend, Minerva McGonagall, had fallen in love with Albus Dumbledore. And as happy as she was that Minerva had not only admitted to herself, but apparently followed through, her heart broke just as quickly; because the man had obviously fallen in love with her too, an older version of her.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this – let me know if you did ____ And for those dying to know when he'll 'find out'; stay tuned for the heartache and fireworks next chapter. _

_This story so far is shaping up to be about 25 chapters, could even be a few more depending on the resolution ;) _

_Hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Minerva blinked her eyes open, the world blurrily coming to light, and she could make out the vague outline of a woman beside her. A woman whose face looked oddly familiar, and she felt her lips curl into a smile. "Poppy." She muttered as a warm pressure tightened around her fingers.

"Hello." She said, eyeing her friend closely, quickly noticing that her eyes were not focusing properly. "Can you see me?"

"Always the healer?" Minerva replied with a question of her own.

"And you have used up one of your nine lives with whatever stunt you pulled this morning, Minerva." Her face turning into a frown, "You were a bloody mess when you arrived. What the devil were you thinking?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes, bringing Poppy's face partially into focus, "I am, of course, happy to see you too."

Poppy chuckled at her friend's dry wit, but sobered at seeing Minerva's squinting eyes. "How blurry?"

Minerva shrugged, trying to cast it off. She had been hurt before, and her body had always healed itself. "I can see images, but the clarity is lacking."

At this Poppy sighed, "You may need glasses, dear."

"A bit premature, even for you." Minerva responded.

Poppy shook her head, "No. You split the back of your head, and there was trauma to the occipital lobe. Overall, you were fairly lucky, as we thought there may have been total vision loss."

"I believe I shall still hope for a complete recovery." Minerva arched her brow, "Vision included."

They sat there for several quiet moments, finally Poppy touching on the topic she wished to discuss, but also knowing she needed to broach the topic as Dumbledore was anxious to see her. "Why didn't you tell me about Dumbledore?"

Minerva opened her mouth to respond, but the door opened… "Damn French doors don't stay closed." Poppy muttered standing up to close it, but Minerva knew better. The door had not opened on its own. Albus was in the room.

"Poppy, can you give me some time?" Minerva asked, eyes fruitlessly scanning the room. She could feel two sets of eyes burning into her as she whispered, "Alone, please."

"And what would you have me say to Albus Dumbledore who is waiting outside to see a woman he believes…" Minerva snapped her tirade, her jaw clenching.

"Poppy out." The medi-witch starred at her friend, before shaking her head and snapping the door close behind her. Minerva's eyes continued scanning the room, "Albus, I know you're here."

Seconds ticked by, and no one appeared. For a moment, Minerva doubted herself, but then she strengthened her resolve. "Albus." She whispered, "Please, I can't see as it is, but I can feel your magic."

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxox

Albus hesitantly reached for the handle, momentarily thinking better of invading Morgana's privacy, but his desire to see her caused him to open it without another thought. He quickly entered, stepping to the side of the door, before raising his head and he found himself at a loss. Sitting on the bed was Minerva, not Morgana McGonagall. He vaguely heard Poppy's words and Minerva snapping at her friend, and it was not until the doorframe shook did Albus realize he was still standing in her room. There was no explanation for Minerva to be along the French border, only Ministry operatives were permitted to freely travel here. He felt his stomach tighten as her soft pleas reached his ears, her voice resonating much like Morgana's. He vaguely wondered if the McGonagall clan had a natural adeptness to detect a cloaking invisibility charm. "I thought you were in London, Minerva." He stated calmly as he removed his charm, stepping to the bed.

She turned her head towards him, making out his tall stature, blue muted robes with blurry auburn hair and face came closer. "Probably better for all involved." She replied. "And yourself," She fought through her throat constriction to ask, "What brings you to Nantes?"

"I was in Normandy, but your cousin, Morgana was injured and we returned here for medical treatment." He replied matter a factly, his eyes scanning over her youthful face, wondering what could possibly have happened to impair her vision. "What happened?" He quietly whispered.

"I…." Minerva found herself closing her eyes, and then turning her body away from his, fingers threading into the sheets, balling it into knots within the palm of her hand as she spoke. "I was on a mission, in Normandy."

"Normandy?" He whispered, his mind whirling at who in the Ministry would authorize Minerva to embark on a mission into Germany, let alone Normandy. "What in Merlin's name were you doing in Normandy? And who sent you?"

Minerva bit her lip to keep from crying out, but knew she could no longer keep the truth to herself. She did not respond for the longest time, trying to find a way to say two words, but each time she opened her mouth, a fresh trail of tears poured out of her emerald eyes. Finally her broken voice uttered, "You did."

Initially Albus did not believe he heard her words correctly as they echoed throughout his body, _you did._ His mind frantically replaying dozens of conversations he had had while at the Ministry before disembarking to Normandy. He could not recall one exchange where a word was uttered about needing assistance in Normandy. Dumbfounded, he placed his long fingers delicately upon her shoulder, "Minerva, I do not understand." He stated softly, "I gave no such order."

Slowly, almost painfully, Minerva turned back to him, tears lining her eyes but they seemed to be obeying her and no longer graced her milky cheeks. "I…" She closed her eyes, feeling as though she were taking a stake to her own heart. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "I am sorry, Albus." He started to interrupt, but she shook her head, "Please, let me finish." The young witch said, pulling herself into a partially sitting position. "I…" She stared into his face, picturing his blue eyes gazing back at her. But perhaps it was better that she could not see more than blurry shapes, that way…she wouldn't have to see the heartache that was sure to be reflecting from his wonderfully blue eyes. "It started off as a way to help…" A fond smile graced the corners of her lips as she recalled the events from over 20 months ago. "To fight in the war."

Apprehension begin to swell through Albus as Minerva continued on with her story.

"To be something other than a file clerk to a hapless wizard who cared little for others, and far more about his own ambition. But for me to be eligible, not merely of wizarding age, I had to be over 21."

He could feel his heart beginning to break as his mind leapt ahead, quickly grasping her brilliant plan. "So you became of age." He watched as her head slowly nodded, "But not just a few years, for that would arise suspicion. And how to explain." He felt his jaw ripple as his own emotions burst through him as he realized just who Minerva had become. "Morgana." He whispered, tears brimming against his eyes as he met hers.

Her solitary word ripping through his heart, his soul. "Yes."

Albus merely stared at the young witch before him, unable to move, to respond, to do anything other than, and stare as his brain processed the information. Minerva was Morgana, had been Morgana…the woman he loved did not exist, but was the aged person of his former student. Blinking, he felt hot tears burn down his cheeks. "How could…you?" He drew in another breath, mind a blaze. "I trusted you…" Raw words ripping from his throat, "I loved her…you…" Cutting through the heart of the witch as he continued on, heedless of the tears that had slipped off her lashes and were now streaming down her cheeks. "And you purposely deceived me, to what end, Minerva?" He snapped as his magic began crackling in the air. "For money, fame, power…"

"Love." She whispered in response to his caustic words. At her simple yet heartfelt declaration, she bowed her head slightly, her voice quiet but absolute, "Please leave, Albus. I am in neither the condition nor the mindset to talk with you further."

Anger, betrayal, hurt, loss, heartache, distrust…and a hundred of other emotions swelled through Albus as his grief filled eyes stared at the young witch, whose face was painfully familiar. He tried to see her as he had the day before, but he could only see her…as she was, Minerva. The young witch who had only recently graduated from Hogwarts, and was not quite 20. "I shall be back in a few hours." He turned from her bed, his cloak billowing behind him in his quick movements.

"Albus." Her voice was quiet, barely reaching him as his fingers slipped around the door handle. "If you believe nothing else I say, please believe that I never meant to hurt you."

She could feel his indecision, and his anger…but then she heard the door open. "Get some rest…Minerva." He stated, and then she heard the door snap close and Minerva felt another trail of tears begin as she sunk into her pillows, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Grant me strength." She whispered into her sodden sheet as she closed her eyes, trying to remember the feel of his hands and the gentle timber of his voice as they had made love.

_A/N: For all of you reading and not reviewing; bah-humbug. For those who have been reviewing; THANK YOU! This quick update is for YOU! _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Poppy entered two hours later, to find her friend with swollen red eyes as she fought valiantly for a smile. "He came in."

Minerva nodded, "When the breeze came through."

"But I didn't see anyone." Poppy said, their earlier conversation suddenly making sense. "And he heard…"

At this Minerva shook her head, "No, but he was here to see Morgana and was rather surprised to find me in Nantes."

"You told him." Poppy declared as she stepped forward, hugging her friend who in turn clung to her as though she were a lifeline.

"He's never going to forgive me." Minerva mumbled into Poppy's robes.

"Perhaps…one day." She said soothingly as she rubbed her fingers across her back.

"And then what, Poppy?" Minerva asked, closing her eyes, "Will I get a best friend back or my lover?"

"I shall hope for both." Poppy quietly replied, wishing her friend had not risked her life to assist in this war that had not claimed her life, but had taken and trampled her heart. "Now…" Poppy pulled back as she reached into her robes. "I know you want to wait…but," She pulled a pair of oval glasses out. "I daresay it is most annoying for you to not see as you once did. Here." She handed them to Minerva. "They are charmed to auto-adjust to your eyes needs."

Minerva picked up the silver frames, trying not to curl her lip up in the process. "I hate glasses, Poppy."

"Yes," The medi-witch shrugged, "And I hate friends who almost die, but I've managed to get use to them." She watched Minerva slip them on, "You will too."

Minerva blinked as the world around her snapped back into pristine focus, as it use to be.

"Better?" Poppy inquired.

"Disturbingly so." Minerva conceded as she gazed up at her friend, resignation lining her eyes. "Thank you, though I still am hoping my eyes get better."

A warm smile spread across Poppy's face, "I do too. Though," She leaned back, folding her hands atop her knee, "The glasses are rather bewitching and …" Poppy's brow knitted, "Eloquent."

"Stop trying to make me feel better." Minerva said, "Now…what's my prognosis? Healer Pomfry?"

Poppy straightened up a bit, "Because this is a trauma center, we will release you tomorrow. You lost an exceptional amount of blood, internal bleeding from a ruptured lung, head trauma…you flew right past scraps and bruises, Minerva."

Minerva recalled the duel last eve, she replied in hushed tones. "At least I came back, Poppy."

"That you did, dear." Poppy trying not to recall the bloody emerald heap that Albus had brought in, the worry in his voice and eyes. "That you did."

xoxoxoxxooxoxoxox

Albus felt his world swirl to a stop as his hand rested upon the cool metal handle. He needed to speak with her, but his emotions…were anything, but controlled. However, time was not a luxury that he had, for his team was supposed to return back to Normandy and then apparate into Berlin. With that thought, he steeled himself and then opened the door. His eyes immediately drawn to the black tresses flowing down the stark white sheets, and the witch perched up against the pillows talking with her friend, Poppy. Immediately the two witches stopped and turned to him, and he felt his breath catch as the light reflected off her newly acquired glasses.

_She truly could not see me, earlier_, he thought before stifling his personal feelings. "Miss Pomfry, if I could please discuss a few matters with Miss McGonagall in private?"

Poppy reached up and squeezed her friend's hand as she stood. "Of course, however," She stepped around the bed, eyes hard as she glared at him. "If at any time Minerva asks you to leave, I must insist you comply. She is far from recovered."

Albus' eyes momentarily flickered to Minerva and then back to Poppy, as he silently wondered how much Poppy knew of Minerva's dubious double life. "Thank you, Poppy for reminding me of her recent trauma."

Poppy bit the inside of her lip to stop her retort, and merely nodded before departing.

The door no sooner was pulled close and Albus quickly cast silencing charms around the room before turning his full attention back to Minerva. She in turn, merely stared at him, waiting.

Seconds dragged by as blue and green eyes swept over the other. Finally, Albus broke the stalemate. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, though…" Her eyes cast to the door, and Albus knew that she did not wish the healers, even Poppy to know how she was actually feeling. "Still a bit sore."

His brow arched, "A bit?"

Minerva felt a hint of a smile, "Yes, and even less when Poppy comes back."

"I have no doubt." He replied, his trepidation at this conversation lessoning. "And," He reached up, touching the frames of her glasses, "Are these to be permanent?"

"I certainly hope not." She snapped.

"I am sure, that you will be rid of them as soon as humanly possible." He said, mirth lining his voice.

"For certain." She replied wanting to fall into his arms, to have him wrap them around her, to wake up…the faint smell of chocolate gracing her nose.

"Until then…" He pulled out his wand, "If you will allow me a small indulgence." He waited for her hesitant nod before wordlessly casting a spell. He stepped back, eyes appraising his work and he couldn't help the thought of seeing her now…and how she would be decades later. He could envision her peering over her glasses at him as he entered into a room, smile dancing in her eyes though partially obscured by her spectacles adding to the allure of the woman who sat before him. He brandished the thought, with a wave of his hand, a mirror appeared which he handed to her. He watched as she glanced at him, and then at herself…

He had altered her glasses from their oval shape into an elongated octagonal shape with paper-thin gold frames. She stared at them for a full minute, digesting the look…and she found that she liked it. It was simple, quaint and eloquent.

"They are complimentary, my…dear." He stated breaking her concentration.

Slowly, she glanced up, banishing the mirror as she stilled her heart while remembering to believe that this act of kindness was just in Albus' nature and meant nothing else. "Thank you."

He bowed his head momentarily before bringing his eyes back to hers; "I need to speak with you about your…Morgana's missions."

Instantly her jaw tightened as her voice ground out, "They are one and the same."

The glint in her eyes was unmistakable. It was one he had encountered countless times when debating against Morgana. "I did not come here to bring up…"

"Why did you come here, Albus?" She snapped, her own anger and pain bursting to the surface. "To see me and gloat?" Her comment caused him to visibly recoil as she continued. "As you feel my injuries were brought on from my inexperience or is it our personal…"

"Minerva, I did not come here to argue." He interjected, eyes turning cold. "I came here for information."

"What information do _I_ possess that _you_ do not?" She asked, eyebrow arching.

Albus placed his hands on the edge of the bed, feeling the weight of the past five hours pressing in around him as he stared into her eyes. "Whether I have fully accepted or not, _you _were a member of my team, and I did not have an opportunity to debrief you yesterday."

She rolled her eyes, "A mission debriefing." A harsh laugh leaving her lips, "I can't believe you, Albus. How can you stand there, after everything we have shared, and ask about the bloody mission yesterday?" Tears began to swell into her eyes, "Did I mean nothing to you at all?"

Albus felt his own tears burning against his eyes at her words and the pure heart breaking look resonating in her eyes. The moment hung between them, before he finally spoke the only words he knew how. The only words that his heart would permit he utter, "Did you see the plans before you were ambushed?"

Internally, Minerva felt her world shatter into a thousand pieces. But through sheer willpower, she maintained her composure, unwilling to drop the façade and give him the satisfaction of how much his words had hurt her. Her words were short, crisp and laced with a hint of Scottish baroque. "Of course."

Instantly he felt a chill settle across the room as she withdrew her magic in to herself, and as his eyes met hers…there was no warmth he had grown accustomed to seeing, no understanding…just a solid mass of green, penetrating eyes that stared back at him without feeling. He ground the next question out as though speaking with a mouth of sand. "And the location?"

"6 kilometers northeast of our last portkey location." Minerva felt as though another person were answering the questions, it had a very surreal effect. "The building appears as the rubble remains of their museum."

Albus stood, eyes peering over his half moon glasses. "Thank you."

Minerva could feel a light breeze catching the wisps of her hair as she met his eyes, peering over the rim of her own glasses. Which oddly enough, she could see as though looking through the lenses, later she would learn that he had not only altered the shape of the glasses, but also charmed the surrounding area to act as though she was indeed looking through her lenses and not air. "Please tell Lizzy and Ian they are in my thoughts."

"They will be in shortly." He replied, "Feel free to tell them yourself."

"How much have you told them?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

He drew his arms in front of him, crossing his fingers at his waist. "Only that you were injured and are recovering."

"You haven't told them that the woman they believed was Morgana, is me?"

He blinked to keep the tears from his eyes, "I believe you shall have a full afternoon. Good day, Minerva."

_A/N: Thank you sooooooo much for all your wondrous reviews!! What a wonderful x-mas present ;) _

_Hope you enjoyed this bit…as the sentence from Poppy in this chapter is one of my favorites of the story ..._

"_Yes," The medi-witch shrugged, "And I hate friends who almost die, but I've managed to get use to them." She watched Minerva slip them on, "You will too."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Albus closed his eyes as the shot of fire whisky burned down his throat, as Gertrude spoke. "How the devil did you not realize she was a child Albus?"

Albus felt his jaw clench, "You met her yourself, Minister. How did you not realize she was over 20 years younger than she appeared? Also, she had created a world where the two could co-exist and virtually no one would realize the persons were one and the same; as she had a friend often pose or drop off her articles as herself, using polyjuice potion, to the prophet while on a mission with my team. Oft times, I would receive a letter from her whilst in the field…" He shook his head as he remembered one evening he had received one of Minerva's letters while eating with her counter-part…

_Albus' eyes peered over the rim of his glasses as the weary owl settled onto the edge of the table, lifting his leg. Albus thought gave the owl a bite of his biscuit, as he untied the small parcel. No sooner had the owl's leg been freed, and he spread his wings and was gone._

_Albus' fingers held the small parcel, eyes focused upon his name…the distinct handwriting, it was from Minerva. Neither had written much to the other the past two months, after she had left the Ministry. Though, he had been quite relieved to discover she had not defied the Ministry's decree and had stayed in London. But…for him it had been a way of distancing himself from her…from becoming too attached. And now…his eyes swam over the package, wondering what lay within, he realized he had missed her quick intellect and young, sharp mind. _

_"Who is the parcel from?" Morgana asked, as she twirled a handful of noodles _

_onto her fork._

_Albus shook himself from his momentary internal thoughts, and brought his eyes to the witch who had more than occupied his thoughts of late…for she embodied what he believed Minerva capable...and it was no wonder why he had been mildly attracted to the young witch…when the older one had completely enthralled him. "Your cousin, Minerva."_

_Morgana raised her brow, "Ohhh…" She nodded towards it, "Well…what did she send? Hopefully some lemon drops." She stated, reaching over to pick up her glass of wine, "You've been quite depressed since you ran out on Tuesday."_

_Albus chuckled as his fingers deftly untied the wrapped, a small parchment falling to the table as the box became apparent. He curtailed his curiosity for an additional moment as he lifted the parchment…scanning, the hastily written letter._

_Albus,_

_Queen to D2, check and I do believe mate. Thanks for the lovely game. And sorry this is coming so late for your birthday._

_Minerva_

_Albus' eyes darted to the board and watched as the Queen slid across the board…Morgana's eyes following suite. "You have been playing chess with Minerva?"_

_Albus nodded, "Yes, we have been mailing our moves back and forth for some time, now."_

_Morgana stood and walked over to the board, "I wondered who you played with." She stated, eyes sweeping over the all too familiar board. "Looks as though she has you." _

_Albus stood, setting the package down upon the table, remaining unopened and walked up behind, Morgana. His fingers gently resting on her shoulders, "And it seems as though I have you…"_

_Morgana turned around, green eyes sweeping over his face. "You truly care for her."_

_"Of course." He replied without hesitation, "She is going to become a brilliant witch one day, one I hope to be friends with."_

_Morgana narrowed her eyes, "And nothing more?"_

_Albus chuckled, blue eyes sparkling, "What would make you…"_

_Tenderly she placed her fingers across his lips, "Your face lights up when she writes to you, Albus. When you visit her in London, upon your return it is quite noticeable. It's as though, your weight has been lifted."_

_He swept his arms around the woman before him, "You are what lightens my day, my dear. When I see her, I picture a world of possibilities after the darkness has risen, enabling the young to live a life without fear."_

_"And when she declares her love for you?"_

_Albus blanched at her comment, "Surely not."_

_Morgana took a measured breath, "I do believe my cousin is in love with you Albus, and in your own way, I believe you love her too."_

_He stared deeply into her eyes…searching, before responding, "I do love her…but I am in love with you…" He replied before leaning forward, his lips meeting hers. _

_He felt something wet against his cheek, causing him to pull back…and the intensity of her emerald gaze swallowing him whole…and before he could ask or even discern the meaning of the heartfelt anguish and love, her words was ringing in his ears…_

_"Make love to me…"_

_Blue eyes swept over her…seeking affirmation as they had been intimate before, but…it had always been driven by need. A way to relieve their stress, affirm life. Yes, they had been courting…but this would be the first time…not punctuated by the eve of a battle or…after…_

_He found his body already responding to her simple proclamation…and at seeing his momentary hesitation, she continued. "I want to feel you inside me, Albus…" She moved her hips against his, "Feel your love…" She replied huskily as she leaned forward kissing his neck. "Not just the release of battle…"_

_He needed no further prompting…as he grasped her waist with his long fingers…pulling her against him as his lips found hers in a searing kiss. Tongues plunging against the other…as her fingers pulled his robes apart…and his brought her robes higher…_

_"I thought…" He broke the kiss as he suckled along her jaw, "You wanted to go sl…" His thoughts broke as her fingers wrapped around his length._

_"I do…" She breathed, "I want you to…" His own fingers began dipping into her damp curls…causing her breath to catch… "Take me…slow…feel your length…" Her hand slowly stroked the length of him, "Slowly slide across me…"_

_His fingers dipped into cum…into her core…and back along her clit, eliciting a moan… "Like that…" He rasped._

_"Yes…" She moaned as she spread her legs farther for him. "But…I…want 'you'…" She breathed…pulling his already hard aching member towards her center. "All night…making love…no calls…no distractions…no plans…" She wrapped her leg upwards…as she stretched upwards on her toes…bringing their hips together…_

_And she could feel his gorging length press across her clit…and into the tip of her core… "No missions."_

_ He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her onto him…her head falling back as he groaned…their bodies joining together. _

_"Now…" Minerva moaned… "Let go…Albus." She breathed… "And make love to me…"_

_…_

Albus blinked, bringing the bar back into focus as he allowed the memory to pass…and how he…both of them had let go that night, with abandon and solidifying their relationship in love.

Gertrude spun her glass about the old oak table, black eyes following the steady movement of her fingers. "Dare I ask how important she is to your team?"

Albus adjusted his weight in the chair as her question resonated through his body, and how it struck upon two fronts; their personal relationship and her professional one. He felt himself take a deep breath, as he poured another shot of fire whisky. He didn't have time to focus on the former, and as the Minister of Magic only needed to know of the latter. As much as he believed that Minerva's talent was irreplaceable, he found himself downplaying her role and abilities. "She is quite talented for her age, but replaceable."

Gertrude narrowed her eyes at her long time friend, "Are you certain? Thursday's mission must be successful if we are to learn the whereabouts of Grindlewald."

Albus nodded, "I concur, but I believe the Auror named Eric Wesson would be an adequate replacement."

"And if I were to say that I'd be willing to overlook Miss McGonagall's age discrepancy…"

"I don't know if that is wise, Gertrude."

"Really, Albus." She replied leaning closer as she placed more of her weight on the table, "You have my rapt attention."

Albus picked up the shot, fingering the light tumbler between his thumb and forefinger. His stomach twisting at the notion of willingly placing Minerva in danger. "She is not who I thought she was Gertrude," He honestly replied before taking a breath to knock the drink back. "And I would strongly prefer not to have her along in this mission."

"As much as I respect your opinion Albus, I must look past our personal wishes as not only the Wizarding world but the Muggle world hinges at the precipice of ruin. And as much as you have sacrificed Albus, I fear I will have to ask for more – even if it is the life of one of our young. No matter the cost, we cannot fail Albus, you know this as well as I."

Long minutes ticked by as Albus wrestled with Gertrude's proclamation. Finally he quietly raised his eyes, which had turned stone cold as he replied. "I can complete the mission without her."

Gertrude didn't pause in her rebuttal, "I am sure you can, but will you be alive to face Gellert?"

"Yes." His reply was steadfast.

Nodding, she leaned back, taking a sip of her dragon brandy. "I've read through your mission briefing for Thursday, and it is quite vague how Minerva was to obtain the information regarding the museum." She pursed her lips, "And I wonder if you would still be able to accomplish this feat with a different team member."

"Minerva was quite skilled in infiltrating secure areas."

"From your reports, I have no doubt in her skill. I do, however, have doubts in finding a replacement with her apparent knack for success." Gertrude reached up and tiredly pulled her glasses off, sighing as she gazed at Albus. "She is a _very_ gifted young woman, some have said she is your protégé, who has not only managed to fool the Ministry, her friends, even you into believing she was another woman entirely, but also managing to continue on with her perceived life in London. She has written brilliant articles for Transfiguration Today and even a handful of columns in the Daily Prophet. She has also organized and rallied untold support for me to revoke the age law." The grey haired witch reached across the small table, her hand slipping atop of his. "I do not know nor am I going to surmise how you must feel to have found out that one of your previous students has been masquerading as a woman several years her senior. A woman whom I daresay you were able to view as an equal, only to discover she was your protégé." She felt Albus beginning to pull his hand back, but she tightened her grip. "I care for you Albus, and I shall never speak about this to another soul, but your personal feelings regarding Minerva are clouding your judgment. There is no one to replace her, is there?" She peered deeply into his eyes, trying to ascertain what he could possibly be protecting. Her mind quickly sorting through known facts about Minerva's course of study, areas of expertise… "She's an animagus." She stated, hand falling from Albus' as he closed his eyes, "An unregistered…"

At this, Albus' eyes snapped open cold fury pouring forth as his voice cut deep. "You have many speculations Gertrude."

"True…but she is an animagus. The truth was in your eyes, Albus." She drank the last of her brandy in an effort to ease her mind with the words she knew she would speak. "She stays on your team." As Albus opened her mouth to protest, she shook her head. "The decision is final. I leave it to you whether or not she continues as Minerva or Morgana, as her reports have all been signed as M. McGonagall. However, once the war is over, Minerva will need to register her animagus form."

"You are under the assumption that Minerva would like to continue in her war efforts."

Gertrude picked up her glasses, "She's been fighting for the past 2 years and she's a patriot. I have no doubt."

"Very well." He relented, "But her records are to be classified, and once the war is over, it shall be her choice to reveal her animagus form."

"Albus there are strict laws requiring…"

"And Britain owes her far more than it shall ever be aware of." He stated, eyes unwavering. "Your word Gertrude."

Gertrude drew out her wand, "You have it." She made a handful of arcing motions; a Latin symbol glowed in the air as she sealed her vow. Pushing back her chair, she stood. "I shall see you after Gellert falls. In the interim, reign in your emotions Albus, or it will be all of our undoing."

_A/N: Hope you are still enjoying ;) Happy New Years!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A ball of fire erupted beside her, and Albus Dumbledore's beautiful phoenix burst through the flames. Before Poppy could move, Fawkes had vanished again, a note fluttering down into her hands. She untied the note expecting to see his normally loopy handwriting, but instead was a hastily scrawled note that was barely legible.

_Poppy,_

_Please see that it is Morgana who greets…_ Poppy didn't even bother reading the rest of the note, as her hand dropped to her side, eyes scanning down the hallway to see Lizzy pushing the door open…

_Too late_, Poppy thought as Lizzy stepped into the room, but as Ian rounded the corner, she held up a hand. "I'm sorry, Sir. But Miss McGonagall can only receive one visitor at a time."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Minerva glanced up as the door opened, to see that of her friend, Lizzy step through. Lizzy crinkled her brow as the door closed, eyes trained on the witch lying in the bed. "Excuse me…" She cleared her throat, about to take a step back.

"Lizzy," Minerva's voice instantly drawing Lizzy's confused eyes to her, "It's me."

Minerva watched as Lizzy's brows knitted together, questions already on the tip of her tongue as she opened and then closed her mouth twice before asking, "Morgana?" Lizzy took a step closer, as though the light was playing tricks on her eyes. "Is that really you?"

Minerva pushed herself upright a bit more, a gentle smile upon her face though laced with trepidation. "It is, but…I believe I have some explaining to do."

Lizzy took another step closer, "Are you…was one of the spells a de-aging spell? And your eyes, the glasses look nice…but are they permanent?"

Minerva felt her lips curl upwards at Lizzy's questions, "No and most likely…" Lizzy took a breath, but Minerva interceded before Lizzy could interrupt, her Scottish accent thick as the truth poured from her. "My name is McGonagall, but not Morgana. Morgana is the name of my aunt who lives in Northern Highlands, a recluse who I choose to impersonate." Lizzy's mouth began to become slack as Minerva continued. "My name is Minerva. I graduated from Hogwarts over three years ago and wanted to join the war effort, however, because of my age…"

Shock and awe mixed across Lizzy's face, "You…your Morgana…de-aged. She, you're actually only 20."

"Yes. I am."

Lizzy shook her head, "Merlin's beard…Mor…Minerva. You're only 20." She stepped closer, eyes sparkling.

"Yes." Minerva whispered.

Lizzy was close enough that she laid her hand across Minerva's forearm. "You are the Minerva McGonagall, the one who has been protesting the age law by the Ministry," Minerva nodded as Lizzy continued on. "Journalist for Transfiguration Today and the Prophet, Dumbledore's protégé…all the while you have been masquerading as Morgana McGonagall, an auror who quickly swelled through the ranks of aurors and after a year was assigned to Albus Dumbledore's team…" She squeezed her arm, "Who has not only saved my life innumerable times and other members of the team, but you've also has become a lynch pin within our team; even Albus depends on your skill." Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, "Minerva McGonagall, you are an amazing woman, and the most talented witch I have ever seen."

Minerva felt tears pooling at the corner of her own eyes, "You are not…hurt by what I did?"

"No," Lizzy replied, "I am in awe."

"Awe?"

For the first time since Minerva had known Lizzy, she watched the elder woman's eyes light up. "Awe at your skill, your aptitude for one so young, your brazen attitude…so, yes, Minerva, awe." Then Lizzy paused as she switched gears, brow furrowing at the thought of how close Albus and Morgana had become over the past several months. "What did Albus say?"

Minerva couldn't stop herself from blanching, despite trying…and sorrow filled Lizzy's eyes as Minerva forced a smile upon her own face. "That I broke his trust."

"Ohh…dear." Lizzy said, as she could see a hint of how hard Minerva and Albus' conversation must have been as Minerva's pain was seeping through her usually stoic face. "I am sorry."

"Don't be." Minerva stated as she felt herself slip behind her mask. "I made a choice."

"A brave and noble choice, and one that Albus will eventually appreciate and understand."

Minerva thought back to a few hours ago, her heart seizing as she recalled his cold blue eyes staring at her before disappearing through the doorway. "I hope you're right, Lizzy."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva and Lizzy began to settle into a comfortable, easy conversation when Poppy poked her head through the door. "If you will excuse me."

"Poppy," Minerva smiled brightly at her friend, "This is Lizzy."

Both witches nodded to the other, "Pleasure." Poppy stated.

"Likewise." Lizzy replied.

Poppy reached up, handing Minerva the parchment she had received from Albus. Minerva furloughed her brows. "It's addressed to you…"

"It is, however about you." Poppy replied nodding toward the parchment.

Lizzy eyed the document as Minerva opened it up. "Looks to be from Albus."

"It is." Poppy simply stated.

Minerva's eyes quickly darted across the hastily written note.

_Poppy,_

_Please see that it is Morgana who greets her guests. I shall explain to Minerva upon my arrival within the hour._

_Albus_

"Well, that is going to be a problem." Minerva stated, handing the letter back to Poppy as she glanced to Lizzy.

"Surely not insurmountable." Lizzy replied as she eyed the two younger witches before her.

"Albus did not wish for you to find out that I am not Morgana." Minerva replied.

"Why would…?" Lizzy let the question trail off, knowing that in this case speculation would be ripe and unproductive. "Very well." She said, mind still on why Albus wished to have Minerva as Morgana. It made no sense…unless he believed that Minerva would be in danger. But how would she be in more danger as Minerva than Morgana? "If he does not want me knowing, then…" Lizzy smiled at the other two witches, "I shall have to simply call you Morgana when he is near."

Minerva smiled, "It matters not, I made a promise with my friend Poppy…" Minerva went on to explain about the promise she had made to Poppy when formulating this plan, and how she would go through with her promise.

"Besides…" Minerva felt a wistful smile cross her face as she thought of the cool morning air coming off the loch by her family's home. "I do miss being home."

"And the war…us…?" Lizzy asked.

A tear sprung into her eyes as she pulled her thoughts from the vivid green grass lining the Manor to the cold starless nights of her countless missions…and his piercing blue eyes staring down at her as his fingers traced across her body…. "I _will_ miss you, Lizzy. All of you, but…" She shook her head, "I will keep my promise to Poppy. It will be better for all concerned."

Lizzy turned to Poppy, "And you will not release her of her vow?"

Poppy cast a glance at Minerva and then to Lizzy, "It is not a vow, just merely a promise exchanged between friends. A promise that when initially asked for, I had hoped would be enacted within weeks." Minerva's eyes became as wide as saucers as Poppy continued on. "I didn't want her to be seriously injured, but I also knew that Minerva would never just stand idly by. She would be the first one to rush to someone else's aid, heedless of the consequences. I asked for the promise because I had hoped and prayed that my dear friend would be lucky enough to be mildly wounded…and I would not be forced to see her name or pseudonym come across the healer's station reports." Poppy glanced over at Minerva, a tender smile upon her face. "But as the months went by, I secretly began hoping for Minerva's success. And then she was assigned to work with Dumbledore…and for the past eight months, my heart has lived in my throat. Not because of her assignment to his team, but because the safety net I believed she was still nestled in was gone. And the possibilities of Minerva being severely wounded or even killed were far greater than they had ever been before…" Poppy turned back to Lizzy, "But my greatest fear has been realized with her success. She came into my care less than two days ago, almost dead. It isn't about a vow or a promise, Lizzy, it's about my best friend realizing that she isn't invincible before it's too late."

A/N: Hope you are enjoying!!!


	12. Chapter 12 & 13

_A/N: Below are the next 2 chapters of this tale. I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger…so I left you with a different one. ;) Please do take a minute to review ~ they are massively appreciative, and help motivate me to write a bit more._

**Chapter 12**

Albus gathered his strength to him before his hand turned the handle, and his eyes were resting on…an all too familiar face. Ebony hair framing her porcelain complexion, as her emerald eyes blinked at him through octagonal glasses perched on the end of her nose…but the face meeting his hungry gaze was that of Morgana's…or rather that of an aged Minerva. _Minerva, not Morgana_, his mind echoed. _Minerva…dear Merlin, how could I not see her for who she was? Because…I didn't want to…_

"Hello, Albus." She stated, breaking his thought process.

He let the door close behind him as he waved a silencing charm upon the room, "Hello, Minerva."

The two eyed the other, Albus finally breaking the silence as he forced the words he had come to say from his seemingly dry mouth. "I asked Poppy to have you continue taking the aging potion, for the Minister and I would like you to remain on the team."

Minerva's reply was quick and without thought, the truth ringing from her words. "Your reaction to the initial information would lead me to believe the Minister is forcing you to have me continue with you, in which case, I decline."

"You cannot decline."

Minerva leaned forward, the sheet sliding further into her lap, "Truly?"

"If you do, the Minister has every right to send you to Azkaban." He said drawing near.

Minerva shrugged, "So be it. At least the damnable pretense will be over, and when the reason comes to light as to why I was incarcerated, it will force the Minister to retract that stupid law."

"Minerva…" He reached for her hand, trying to make her see his perspective…but she instantly withdrew it. "You are needed and…"

Minerva could feel the tears pooling around the edges of her eyes, "You needed me when I looked…" She brought her hand to her face, "Like this." She shook her head, "Not when I look as I do. You have no idea what I went through to try and assist the Ministry, to assist…_you_." She could feel a tear slip down her cheek as she continued on, "And now that you know the truth, you wish to use me for my skill as an animagus. Not that of a witch…nor as that of a confidante or as a friend, let alone a lover." She shook her head, "No." Her jaw tightening, "I will not." Tear filled eyes peering into his soul, "I will return to London and keep my promise to Poppy."

"I…" He didn't know what to say as he stared into the eyes of the woman who had captured his heart, whose words were breaking his along side hers.

"Please leave me Albus…"

He opened his mouth again, but at her steely expression, he knew it would be for naught. He turned and was about out of the room when her words cascaded over him, "Albus…" He turned his head back to look at her, "Please do take care of yourself."

He felt himself nod, his voice barely registering his thoughts as he replied. "You too, love." And then he was gone, the door closing on the witch's heartache and the wizard's tears.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva clasped her small tartan bag close, "When will you be back towards London?"

Poppy could already feel the tears threatening against her eyes, "Two months would be the earliest."

Minerva breathed a deep sigh, "I doubt I'll be allowed to come visit."

Poppy chuckled, "Of that I am most certain." Her eyes darkened as she thought of the last two days and of the decisions she had been forced to make. After she had said no to Albus, the Minister herself had shown up the next morning. The Minister had come to ask Minerva to remain as an active Auror and on Albus' team. Poppy did not know what they shared in their conversation, but Minerva had been quite withdrawn when the Minister had barreled out her room; face flushed with anger.

Poppy could still hear their conversation after the Minister's departure.

"_What did you say to the Minister?" Poppy asked stepping into the room._

_Minerva's gaze seemed to drift away but a hint of a smile curled at the corners of her face. "She did not like my answer when asked to remain." Then Minerva's focus snapped back to Poppy, "Do be careful Poppy, with the Ministry. They will use every angle to their advantage, never doubt that."_

_"I don't." Poppy stated, "But what happened?"_

_Minerva met Poppy's troubled brown eyes, "She asked me to remain here, on Albus' team."_

_"And?"_

_"I declined the offer."_

_Poppy nodded, "I figured as much, but…"_

_"Then the Minister stated that I should choose my options carefully and began citing the laws regarding animagus transformations."_

_Poppy was aghast and surprised. "Animagus? You…" And then Minerva nodded, further adding to Poppy's surprise. "Since when?"_

_"Last year."_

_"Who knows?"_

_"Just you, Albus, and apparently the Minister." _

_"What did you do?"_

_A cat like smile spread across Minerva's lips. "Thanked her for informing me, but as I had not mastered that skill I would be sure to inform the Ministry if I ever had need."_

_"And?"_

_"She started the slow process of turning pink."_

_Poppy chuckled, "I'm sure that wasn't all."_

_Minerva shook her head, "Definitely not. Though, it probably would have been better if it had been."_

_"You aren't going to Azkaban, are you?"_

_Minerva cocked an eyebrow at her friend, "No. I do believe your friend has managed to 'one up' the poor Minister."_

_Poppy sputtered… "How? Why?"_

_"She tried to blackmail me into working through the rest of the war or I would spend the rest of the war in Azkaban. I merely explained to her that if were sent to Azkaban or any facility other than my home, that a packet of my exploits as Morgana and Minerva would be immediately sent to the Daily Prophet. I also informed our esteemed Minister that should she ever see fit to try and coerce me in the future that my assistance with the Ministry has been of great value, but like all appointments, voluntary. Should the laws change regarding Aurors and other Ministry officials, I would love to read about it in the Prophet."_

"Will you keep your flat in London or are you going to move back to the Highlands?"

Minerva pondered the question for a moment, "Mother has been unwell for the past several months, I may assist her at the Apothecary."

"And your articles for Transfiguration Today?"

She smiled, pulling the bag off the bed. "I'll continue them."

Poppy stepped closer, pulling her dear friend into a deep hug. "I'm glad you are alright."

Minerva returned her hug, "Please take care, Poppy." They pulled apart, "You are far too close to the front lines."

Poppy nodded, tears in her eyes…and then the horn sounded. Poppy immediately bolted from the room towards the front of the makeshift hospital. Minerva close on her heels, but felt her heart jump into her throat as Ian's bloody body was lifted onto the gurney. Healers descended from everywhere, obscuring Minerva's view of him. But he must have seen her, for pain filled words brought the flurry of activity to a halt.

"Morg…ana. NO…Morg…ana. Get aw..ay." He was pushing the healers aside, "Must…"

Poppy reached over, grasping Minerva's arm and pulled her threw the throng of healers. "She's here." Poppy stated as the healer's hands pushed him back into the bed.

Ian blinked repeatedly at her, and it wasn't until Minerva spoke that she was indeed Morgana that he visibly relaxed. "They…trapped." He heaved out, a line of blood eschewing from the corner of his mouth. "Someone, told." He took a rattling breath of air, "Need to go help."

Minerva felt her heart jump into her throat, as she realized that Ian used the only portkey to return. Return to get help. She could feel the tears in her eyes as she drew closer to him. "Where are they, Ian?"

"Help." He whispered as his eyes began to roll back into his head.

"IAN!" Minerva yelled, "Where are they!?"

"By the…"

"Get her out of here!" A healer snapped.

Minerva could feel hands pulling her away, "Ian, where?"

"Stonebridge." He mumbled through a bubble of blood as she was wretched to the side.

Poppy turned her head to see Minerva's shocked face…that became one of determination. And before Poppy could move, Minerva already had her wand out. Her glasses reflecting against the waning sunlight as she said "Portus."

"Minerva!" Poppy yelled. "Don't…" The rest of the sentence went unsaid as the witch in question vanished.

**Chapter 13**

Smoke burned against her eyes as the world solidified around her, debris littering the area as clusters of magic burned into the sky as the wizards' battle raged on. In less than two heartbeats her eyes had fully scanned the area, two very colorful battles were en tow to the south less than 300 feet away; one to the east about 1000 feet away and the last one was less than 250 feet to the north west.

Minerva could see Lizzy's distinct form as the witch over 1000 feet away; and though she was a highly skilled witch, she was out numbered by 3 to 1. And as much as she wanted to find and help Albus; she knew he would last far longer than Lizzy, so with wand raised and a spell on her lips; she sprang forward. Her body morphing into a cat mid step and she was sprinting across the ruined terrain in a dead run. Her tabby form blending into the ash filled air as she jumped through the twisted metal and stone rubble; eyes trained on the bolts of light and the tiring witch fending off her three attackers. Green eyes narrowing into slits as a stray curse flew towards her, ears flattened – the pads of her paws barely touching rock as she leapt through the air...ignoring the pull along her side and the burst of pain along her ribcage. The maroon light singeing the hair across her belly, no sooner had it passed - that she was already morphing back into the form of a witch. Curling into a roll, her left shoulder striking the ground as her body unfurled, wand out as her glasses glinted against the sun.

With a flick of her wand, the stray metal at her feet was flying towards two of the three wizards. Before either could move, their bodies were embodied in a veil of metal – falling to the ground, thoroughly immobilized.

The last wizard never had an opportunity to turn towards Minerva, his focus momentarily lost, and Lizzy's hex paralyzing him. Minerva and Lizzy spinning towards the other, wands still drawn.

"Where did you come from? And what are you doing here?" Lizzy let out a haggard breathe as she absently reached up with her left arm to wipe the sweat and blood from her forehead.

Minerva met her friend's tired gaze, "Ian returned, inferred you were ambushed."

Lizzy nodded still slightly breathless. "He's alive?"

Minerva nodded, "He is not well, what of James?"

"James was an agent for Grindlewald."

Minerva grabbed the elder witch's upper arm, "James?"

"He set up…he set us up."

Minerva's head spun around to the other three areas where there was still a wizards' duel. "What of Briana's and Arthur's teams?"

Lizzy shook her head, "I don't know…we broke apart to try and give everyone a chance."

"Here." Minerva reached into her robes, fingers finding the top of a sleek oblong potion. "Take this, make your way pass the anti-apparation wards. They will not be expecting an elderly woman." She finished, thrusting one of her aging potions into Lizzy's hand.

"I'll help…"

Minerva shook her head, "James gave them the information as to who was on the team Lizzy. I assure you it included all 3 teams' physical appearances. I would not have been included as, I was not on the team and I have other methods of making my way back to camp." Lizzy gave her a dubious look. "Go." Minerva said, nodding towards the back wall. "Take it and make your way along the back of the city. Transfigure your clothes…and go."

"I don't know where you came from Minerva," She pulled the top off and took a deep swallow. "But I am very glad you did."

Minerva allowed herself a small smile, "You'll owe me a drink back at camp."

Lizzy could feel her body modifying, "There will be a whole bottle waiting for your arrival."

Minerva nodded as she watched her friend's deep brown hair began graying, wrinkles forming along her eyes, cheeks becoming fuller – until she was looked like an elderly woman who appeared as though she were a muggle in her mid-sixties. Minerva flipped her wrist, and Lizzy's robes morphed into a murky white shirt and a tan skirt. "Now go."

Lizzy nodded but grabbed Minerva's arm before stepping away. Her eyes drilling into the younger woman's, "Be careful. I'll never forgive myself if you don't come back too."

Minerva brought her hand up, gently squeezed Lizzy's before pulling her hand off. "I'll be careful. Now go." Minerva waited a mere hair's breathe until Lizzy turned away, before morphing back into her animagus form and was sprinting back into the melee.

As she neared, she could hear the spells blasting apart the rock and earth as they missed their intended targets and the horrid stench of burnt flesh. She rounded a fallen pillar and felt her body draw to a halt at the sight of the burnt wizard, her mind registering the blackened lettering on his traveling cloak. Lionel Longbottom, a member of Arthur's team and a father of one of her classmates. A loud shriek pulled her mind back to the task at hand, and her paws quickly began traversing the shattered terrain.

She leapt onto a muggle vehicle, eyes narrowing against the light and soot. Three silhouettes' battling in two wizard duels against nine others. Her heart dropping as she realized that none of the wizards' were Albus, but as one wizard's shield charm splintered Minerva jumped forward. Her mind already forming the words to a spell as her body transformed into a witch, and as her feet touched the ground – several spells were already zooming towards their targets.

One witch fell to a body binding spell that could only be removed by the caster, one wizard had been able to conjure a shield charm but only after a half dozen or more arrowheads had struck his body, blood oozing down his tan robes. Minerva quickly settled off to the western edge, pulling wizards and witches from both clusters of the duels. Leaving Edward with only two wizards, one whom she had just injured. Whereas, Winifred and Nigel were left with three attackers, however, they both appeared barely able to lift their respective wands. Minerva paid neither group another moment of thought, as she turned her attention to the two witches and wizard who were rapidly casting spells at her.

In one deft move, she lifted a shield charm while catching a string of fire being thrust at her. She didn't even think as she took the witch's weak spell and made it her own, charming the fire to use the ash as fuel while transfiguring the stream into a raging basilisk.

No sooner had she returned that spell towards the witch, that her shield buckled from the other witch's and wizard's onslaught. With a flick of her wand, she pulled the chunks of rocks to her, and then they were whizzing by, transfiguring into dozens of canon size boulders.

The witch was not able to get out of the way, her body crumbling as the rocks crashed into her, the wizard was struck by one throwing him off balance. And Minerva never gave him the opportunity to right himself as she bound his body with a simple, yet powerful spell.

Wand raised, she spun around in time to deflect an errant spell and quickly crafted the puddle of water next to her into a wall of water separating Edward from his attackers. The water swirled into a globe around the other two wizards, which Edward swished his wand and the water froze in an instant sealing them away.

Edward momentarily eyed the witch before him, silently wondering where she had come from and who she was. But his attention was quickly averted to assisting the last duelists – Winifred and Nigel as an explosion rocked the area.

Curses and hexes were flying faster than the eye could see through the smoke, and as Minerva joined in, she saw Winifred's bloody body sliding down the grimy column. "No." She whispered as she redoubled her efforts to assist Nigel against the three attackers. Her efforts were rewarded as one was felled with her spell, and then Edward's spells joined the fray and in under a minute the last two opponents became immobilized.

Neither Nigel or Edward skipped a beat, turning towards Minerva, wands still out. "Who are you?" Edward rasped.

"McGonagall." She curtly replied, unwilling to divulge her first name.

Uneasily, they both dropped their arms, Edward and Nigel exchanging a silent look before Nigel dropped behind them and checked for a pulse on Winifred.

"Dumbledore said you would not be assisting, due to Ministry complications." Edward stated as he appraised the young witch before him.

"I received a message from Ian."

"He made it then?" Nigel said as he rejoined them, shaking his head towards the witch.

Minerva's eyes darted to Winifred, "We need to take her body back."

At this both men gave a deep sigh, "Under orders, mission first."

"Well, I'm not." She said, stepping around them and then waved her wand to transfigure and then shrink the body of the witch into a small log. She then pointed her wand at a chunk of rock, which gave way into a satchel where she carefully placed the log before slinging it over her shoulder. "Now, where are the rest of team members?"

Both men gave her a grave look, "We saw a duel to the south…"

"That would have been Lizzy," Minerva finished. "She is already making her way back. What of the rest?"

They shook their heads, Edward finally speaking. "We are it."

Minerva felt her stomach turn, "And what of Albus, Arthur and Briana?"

"They broke from all of us straight away and began heading towards the museum."

Minerva slipped the bag off her shoulder and thrust it into Edward's chest. "Here." She snapped, her Scottish brogue becoming thick. "Gather as many of your team members as you can within the next five minutes and then make your way past the anti-apparition wards."

They opened their mouths to argue, but one look at the angry witch before them caused their mouths to snap close. "Your mission is over, get these men and woman home and give their families a semblance of closure."

"But what of…"

"Go." She snapped her green robes already billowing around her as her eyes scanned for landmarks from the mission plans.

"When Lizzy said you are a witch to be reckoned with…" Nigel let the words die in the air.

"I shall see you upon my return over a bottle that Lizzy is already procuring."

Their faces lit up at the notion, "We'll see if we can't find another bottle or two along the way."

"Be careful." Minerva stated, as she began picking her way through the debris field trying to patiently wait for them to turn away as her mind began to create worse case scenarios for Albus.

"You too." They chimed.

Minerva saw their bodies turn away in the light, and before they could turn back around, a small tabby cat could be seen tearing across the wreckage. After five minutes, Minerva had to drop into a jog, her limbs feeling the fatigue from not having had this strenuous of a workout, ever.

She could smell a fresh battle, one that had ended within the past fifteen minutes. Carefully, she peeked her head around the recently crushed brick wall to see Arthur's broken body. Her emerald eyes scanned down the wall, to see a flash of light followed by an ear splitting scream resonating off the brick. Taking a deep breath, Minerva headed toward the duel.

As her paws came to a halt atop the slate steps, her heart ached as she saw the weary man before her. His dark midnight blue robes were littered with scorch marks, blood, holes and who knew what else. His arms had just finished making a wide arcing motion, an electrical surge pulsing towards four wizards to his left as his shield charm buckled against the two wizards and a witch to his right.

Minerva felt her hair stand on end, fangs out as she hissed at the group on the right as another wave of spells struck his faltering shield charm. She forced herself to scan the breadth of the building, to find out why Albus would choose to battle in such an undefensible position…_unless this was what was left of the museum._ Her eyes could see bolts of colors lighting up the windows at the far end…_Brianna or another team member must be inside…_and she needed no further encouragement as she sprang forward.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

Albus felt a fire burn along his side, and knew the protego charm had faltered. His head snapped to the right, side catching as he did, his wand following suite as he created an arc…causing the spell to flow over him, and was now hurling towards the wizards opposite of him.

Then he saw her…

His heart involuntarily leaping into his throat, as a grey streaked tabby cat was darting across the carnage towards the corner of the steps. _How did she get here? Why was she here…_and then he realized that she was going inside…

Fawkes' penetrating shrill call snapped Albus to the immediate task at hand, staying alive. He threw a handful of curses to his right…blue eyes straying for but a moment more, noticing her tail disappear through the door before bringing his full attention back to the battle. _He didn't have time to be thinking of the woman…girl…no,_ he corrected himself again, _woman who had placed herself in harms way, again._ He ducked, the fringe of his hat crackling as the stream of fire singed the tip. _The woman whom he loved..._ "Merlin help me…" He muttered, as he spun the fire into glass…as worried blue eyes darted to the creaking building behind him, his heart aching for him to join her…as his brain stayed his feet, to hold off the throng of attackers enabling both Briana and now Minerva a chance to garner the final whereabouts of Grindlewald...but what would the cost be? It had already cost thirteen wizards and witches lives…and quite possibly Brianna's…and now…Minerva's…

The thought hung in his heart and his mind as he turned towards the left, his wand flicking in the air…his magic coalescing around him, crackling…until it deafened all other noise…before it pulsed outward, creating a large ball of an explosion…everyone around him flew backwards…his own body collapsing upon himself as he dropped to his knee from the sudden fatigue…blackness swirling along his peripheral vision as he forced his eyes to focus. Blue orbs narrowed against the now offending light, his breathing labored as he forced his body to remain alert. His torso shaking from the magical energy expense as he unsteadily brought up his wand arm...his hand shaking against the light breeze as he forced his mind to remain conscious as he maintained the perimeter while he waited…for either witches' return, but his heart yearned for one witch in particular.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Minerva could hear a mocking laugh echoing off the brick walls as she slid to a stop…her mouth open as her ears perked upwards trying to determine which hall to run down…when a loud crash sounded, and dust came flying towards her. Legs straining against her nails as she sought to find footing, her paws sliding along the smooth floor as she scampered forward…nails scrapping along and as she turned the corner, she felt her back legs slide until her back skid to a hard stop against the wall, and she was already moving, propelling herself towards the scarlet robbed witch. As Minerva neared, Brianna's fatigue was obvious as she stumbled forward, her graying hair laden with sweat, golden brown eyes staring bleakly and yet with fierce determination into the room with her wand pointed at who knew how many foes.

"Despite your valiant efforts, there are still four of us Bree, you _will_ not win." A thick male voice crooned, "And if by some miracle you leave here, you will still have to get through our reinforcements which will have overthrown both Arthur and even the mighty Dumbledore by now."

Brianna tightened her hold on her wand as she took another step forward, willing herself to remain focused on the task at hand as James continued to taunt her.

"And before long, you will join your precious team in death…"

"Then why do you not attack, James?" She asked, eyes drilling through the young wizard as she sought any and all useful objects in her periphery that would be able to assist her in not only staying alive, but to potentially enable her to overcome the odds she faced. "I can still hear at least one wizard staving off your hoard, so…" She threw a shield charm up to deflect the spell from the man to James' left. "It seems that your," She narrowed her eyes…augmenting her search for _his_ word, "Perceived exercise in futility has only begun." She threw a binding spell towards them which they deflected.

"You **won't** win." He spat out.

Minerva morphed into her human form, choosing that moment to step around the corner…and join Brianna…her long black hair cascading behind her as her emerald robes flared outwards, wand pointing toward the four wizards. "Perhaps alone, she would not of. But I believe that has been rectified."

Brianna saw the woman enter the room, and for one dreadful moment, she had believed that another witch had slipped past Albus and Arthur; adding to their defense. But as the emerald clad witch spoke, relief swelled through Brianna…and she managed a cursory glance to her right…and realized the witch was none other than Morgana McGonagall. The hows, whys and any and all other questions would have to wait…for afterwards…

"I thought…" James stammered, wand becoming jittery. "You were injured…" His eyes narrowed as they traveled across her body…and despite everything, he was right. She was injured…and despite the impassive face, the erect posture…she was sure the underlying pain still was in her movements…as it still ached to move and the last twenty minutes had done nothing to help. Quite the opposite, she thought as she meet his gaze with her steely emerald one. She was in pain. Her head was hammering behind her eyes…and she was forced to take several small, rapid breaths…as her lungs still hurt too much for a deep one. "You are still injured…" He flipped his wrist…and the battle ensued.

Minerva wasted no time, flinging hexes and binding spells at the four wizards as both James and one other came at her. "You are a fool to have come." James stated as a pile of rope dissolved into five poisonous asps.

Minerva jumped back as the one snapped at her ankle, while deflecting a crucio curse.

"Only fools believe in death as the path of life." She retorted, as she accio'd the loose glass to her…before propelling it towards the two wizards. Her gaze returning to her slithering friends, which she swirled upwards…and almost lazily tossed the reptiles toward the two wizards combating Brianna. Their shriek was lost as the room filled with a deep bone chilling hum to all…save Minerva.

The hum was like a forgotten music; resonating through her weary body as a cooling salve after a day in the hot sun. Then it shattered…an electrical surge pulsed through the weary building…down the halls…consuming all sound as it enveloped the room with the 2 witches and what remained of the 4 wizards – dropping the latter to the ground.

Minerva and Brianna reacted before the pulse had gone through the other side…binding spells shooting from their wands at their opponents. Minerva forced the notion from her mind as to what would have caused that large of a magical discharge…though, she already knew – Albus. The very thought caused her hand to become unsteady as she approached the now petrified wizards. They lay staring to the ceiling, eyes as large as saucers…Minerva pulled out her tracers…activated them, before dropping one on each of the men, pausing at James. Her Gaelic heritage evident as she spoke, "If I did not value life so; yours would have been taken in a heartbeat. Instead…" She tucked the tracer back into her jacket. She raised her wand…Brianna's hand curling around Morgana's arm.

"He's not worth it. Let the Ministry have him."

Morgana stared down at James…hatred filling her veins at what he had done, and the lives he had taken. "I believe…even _you_ will find my motives just, Brianna."

At that Brianna removed her hand…as Minerva turned her full attention back to the wizard whose very eyes seemed to be shaking. "Both spells will wear off in eighteen hours, James. Oh…and we'll be sure to file in our reports how assistive you were." And then she transfigured him into a piece of lumber…

Brianna couldn't stop the small grin from curling along her lip, "Grindlewald will believe he was double crossed."

Morgana nodded as she reached into her robes…pulling the tracer out again and with a sigh turning it on. "That's what I want him to believe until he is retrieved." With that, she tossed the tracer onto the wood…wanting for a moment to be a witch who could so willingly cast the killing curse without care; but she would not become what she fought. With tears in her eyes at how much she had already lost to this forsaken war, she turned on her heel; Brianna was already rummaging through the area…

"Where are the damnable coordinates?" She breathed as another pile of papers fluttered to the floor.

Minerva began her own quest, finding little save for muggle troop movements.

"What news of Arthur and Albus?" Brianna asked as she rolled the cherry wood back on the old roll top desk.

"Only Albus was at the entrance."

"Merlin, no." She breathed, voice strained as she finished. "Not Arthur."

"And Albus looked the worse for ware."

Brianna was dumping her second drawer as she asked, "How many?"

"At least eight, if not more." Minerva stated…her eyes narrowing as gazed at the

silver globe atop the wooden filing cabinet. Minerva glanced to Brianna who was getting ready to pull out a third drawer, as she replied. "He will not be able to hold so many for long, alone." Minerva didn't take the time to reply as she returned her focus to the silver globe…

She focused on her animagus self…transforming her eyes…and only her eyes, and she could feel the shift and the perceptual difference as the rich vibrant colors her human eyes could see began to wash away, as being stripped from the world. But the silver globe glowed in a blue-white light, indicating it was indeed a charmed magical object.

As she reached her hand out, her vision snapped back into focus as she called. "I believe this is what we are looking for."

The contents in Brianna's hand fell to the floor, eyes traveling to see what Morgana was speaking about. "It looks to be a globe…are you sure?"

Minerva placed the globe in the palm of her hand as Brianna neared. "Show me Grindlewald's location."

The globe remained motionless.

"Try it with your wand." Brianna stated.

Minerva repeated the statement as she tapped the globe with her wand…a bright flash ensued and then globe was falling to ground; its bearer gone.

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Brianna summoned the globe into her hand before it clattered to the floor, her heart hammering in her chest at what had just happened to the formidable witch, Morgana McGonagall. She was probably opening her eyes…into those of Grindlewald's personal detail.

Pushing the thought aside, she shrunk the object and dropped it into her robes before rushing towards the entrance – her weary feet making short work of the long hallways…until she was bursting through the door, her wand out; eyes squinting against the light as she turned to the other person still standing, or rather leaning, heavily upon the wall for support.

"Albus!" She ran towards him. He looked like death warmed over…she could see the tremors racking his body as she neared, scorch marks and dried blood littering his once pristine robes, auburn hair burnt and matted to his head, but his eyes…the look in his deep blue eyes took her breath away.

"Where's Mine…Morgana?" He rasped eyes still scanning the doorway for Minerva as Brianna placed his arm around her shoulders, supporting him.

"She's gone…"

"N..o.." He tried to wretch his arm from her grasp, but there wasn't enough strength in him to complete his wish, for as he pulled away from Bree, his body fell despite his heart's desire to run headlong back the way Bree had just come. He felt his chest constricting as Bree's hands slipped beneath his arm, helping him back to his feet. But he couldn't go. Not without her. _Dear Merlin…I was a fool…to let her go, and now…_he could feel his eyes glassing over as the tears spilled onto his cheeks.

"Albus! We must go!" Brianna stated, "Where's the portkey?"

"Not without her body." His steely voice, stilling Brianna's movements.

Brianna turned her head to the powerful wizard, "She not dead, at least not yet. She was transported to Grindlewald's encampment. We need to go."

Her words were like someone had flipped a switch in his body, _She was alive._ "What are the coordinates?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…what is with…" Then she saw it, his love for the woman who had just been stolen away from him. His usually guarded expression was gone…and his love was there, in the open…for all the world to see, and her heart broke for him. She had known Albus for decades and not once during that time had a witch ensnared the great wizard, let alone him falling for her. "You don't have the strength to go after her, Albus."

In his heart, Albus knew her words were true…but…to leave her to Gellert…he closed his eyes, tears dripping down his lashes as his broken voice shattered her soul. "I don't care, let me go Bree."

"God forgive me, Albus,…" Her tear filled voice responded, "But I can't." She slipped her hand into his pocket…and felt the familiar star that had been set charmed into a portkey. "Home." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around the broken wizard…the tug upon their navel, and then they were gone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The alarms sounded…and Poppy jolted into action, dreading what she would find. There, standing with her arms around her old transfiguration professor was Brianna Bolthouse, one of the greatest aurors of their time. Neither appeared to be well; but considering what information they had already garnered, it was amazing the two had returned. As Poppy neared the two, she stifled her own worries about where Minerva was. She was probably going to make a grand entrance in another moment…

And then her eyes met Albus'…and she felt her knees go weak as bile rose up into her throat. For something was _very _wrong…and then she heard his voice…flat, almost unhinged, "I am sorry Poppy."

Tears were in his crystalline blue eyes…matching the ones in hers. "No." Poppy whispered, her head shaking at the notion of her best friend, dead. She had known it was a possibility…but the truth was, she believed in Minerva. Believed that not only Minerva would find a way to return…but do so in that typical Gryffindor flare of hers.

Then all thought of Minerva was driven from her head as both the witch and wizard collapsed…

_A/N: I never said it wasn't an evil cliffhanger that I was still leaving you with…just a different one. Hope you are still enjoying; please let me know. _


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Minerva felt her feet strike the ground, hard. Her eyes swept over the cavernous room at a glance, and tried not to panic as she realized _exactly _where she was. _How do I bloody well get out of Grindlewald's lair, when I have no idea where in Europe I am? _Any further panic was waylaid as voices drifted through the air…and at once, the woman morphed into her animagus form.

The two men rounded the corner, eyes taking in the room. "Gutan Tag." And then after a pause, the other man spoke, " 'ello."

Minerva watched from her perch as the two men hastily spoke to the other in hushed tones, wands drawn out. They began to circle through the room. _Must be warded to detect visitors._

Steeling her nerves, Minerva waited…and prayed for them to pass her, unnoticed. But her luck did not hold…as well as she would have liked…but it held far better than she could have hoped for.

After several hair raising seconds, she realized that they believed she was merely a cat. And when they accio'd her to them…she fought the sensation to return to her normal appearance as the larger one's hands wrapped around her scruff; holding her up and gazing into her eyes.

"What do you make of it?"

"First, Mikal, it's a girl." He nodded towards the cat in Mikal's large hand. "And from what I see; she must be a hell of a mouser. For she seems well fed."

"Aye, well…" Mikal glanced around, "I think we need to recalibrate the wards to include our little friend. I, for one, would like to see the mice population diminished a bit."

"Tired of the holes in grain?"

"Nah…the beer." Both men laughed and shook their heads, the smaller of the two patted her head and then she was dropped to the ground. She curled around…ears back as she turned her head and warily stared up at them.

"We'll call her 'Mouser.'"

"Do us proud." Mikal stated to the small tabby cat, before both men turned and swaggered out from where they came. Minerva sitting down…her heart hammering in her little chest…as she stared after them, truly thankful for the first time in her life that she had learned how to be an animagus.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Brianna rolled over…eyes cracking open against the morning light, only to see Albus Dumbledore leaning against the window frame, eyes staring out at the landscape, thumb caressing the outer shell of his gold pocket watch. Without turning his head, he whispered, "How are you this morning, Bree?"

Her mouth was dry and she felt as though she had awoken from the dead, and she could feel her magic was still drained…but at least she could say she was alive. Pushing herself up, she rested her back against the wall as she pulled the blanket to her chest before responding. "Tired, and you?" She asked, quite surprised he had the energy to get out of bed.

She could see his careful reflection of the question…before finally settling on his answer. "Empty." He quietly responded.

"She's a formidable witch, Albus. If anyone has found a way to live, she would have."

With aching slowness, he pulled his gaze from the large oak tree and winding river to that of Bree. "It's not quite that simple."

"Love never is." She replied, a gentle smile on her lips.

He opened his mouth…then stopped as he remembered his commentary yesterday when she had emerged from the building, and knew better than to disavow her statement. Instead, he wearily looked at his companion, fatigue lacing his eyes. "She is not whom she seems, nor is the situation, I am afraid."

Bree felt her eyes narrow, "We have been through much these last years, Albus. The war, the death of many of our colleagues, even that of my husband whom was one of your best friends, and yet my heart was warmed this last year as I have seen my friend who has been, lighter, despite the oppressing darkness we fight against. A lightness only derived from love." A gentle smile cracked across her dry lips and round cheeks. "I have read many of both yours and Morgana's reports; she is a fine witch. And from what I saw last eve, quite skilled – perhaps even an equal to you." Her eyes traveling over his countenance, and the cause for his pensiveness. "Have I missed something, was she a spy for Grindlewald?"

Her question brought a twinkle back into his eyes at the notion, a smile flashed across his faces as replied. "No. I can assure you that is not the case."

"Then what is?"

He eyed her, and then sighed. He needed to talk with someone. Someone other than Fawkes; just so he could hear another argument or rather a different point of view. And why not Brianna? He thought. They had known each other for half a century…had been married to one of his best friends…surely she would be honest…and then he thought better of it. No good would come out of it…and he felt himself begin to bury his feelings again…as the Minster's words echoed in his mind…

_Reign in your emotion's Albus, or it will be the end of all of us._

He felt a tear prickling against his eyes, his soft voice finally answering Briana's question. "I didn't see her for who she was."

The woman opposite him felt as though she were at a loss, "Albus, I don't understand how that…"

His eyes dropped to his pocket watch, the golden red tipped rose and the words _Always with love, Tabby_ staring back at him. "She was a student, Bree. Who has only recently graduated from Hogwarts…"

Bree was shaking her own head, "She is no student, Albus. Surely you are mistaken…" Her voice died away as he raised his head, and their eyes met. And she felt herself try and swallow, "…she is a woman in her late thirties to forties."

"Who has hoodwinked the entire wizarding community, myself included."

"Hoodwinked…you aren't mistaken..." She stated, as she realized that the man before her was indeed speaking the truth. "Who…" She licked her lips to try and ask the question again, "Albus, who is she?"

"Perhaps you've heard of the name, Minerva McGonagall."

"Minerva…McGonagall…" She rolled the name off her tongue again, recognition sparkling in her eyes. "Minerva…you don't mean the young woman who has been giving the Ministry grief regarding the war? And protesting the age restriction."

"The very one." He replied, his mind drifting…her beautiful emerald eyes filling his vision.

She felt her head shaking, "How in Merlin's name has she maintained her life in London and with the Ministry? Let alone the deadlines for her articles around the schedule of our insurgent strikes? And her skill…Albus, she does not duel as witch whom has just graduated from school; even one as prestigious as Hogwarts." She stopped her ramblings short as her brain recalled his face when she had exited the building; and how he had portrayed his feelings, even if momentarily for the woman who she believed was Morgana. His face…his comments… "When did you find out she was not who you, or who she had portrayed herself to be?" Brianna asked, her mind frantically trying to recall any significant events regarding Albus' team. And then she remembered…as he quietly replied.

"Three days ago. She was severely injured…"

"That's why she wasn't on the mission yesterday."

"Amongst other reasons…"

"Of a more personal nature?" She asked, and at his slight nod, the question tumbled from her lips before she could stop herself. "What happened between you two, Albus?"

He shifted his weight, back now leaning against the window frame, body silhouetted against the light. "The woman I loved had become the one I was trying not to fall in love with."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Poppy took a shuddering breath, fingers still curled around the door handle. "You can do this." She whispered to herself and then with every gram of Hufflepuff courage she had, she opened the door and entered the room.

Dumbledore was sitting on his bed, reading what looked to be reports, dressed in a nightshirt that had obviously been altered to his more eccentric tastes, purple with limes dancing across. Poppy couldn't help the stray thought from surfacing, eyes watering at the source…as she wondered what in Merlin did Minerva see in the man before her as his blue eyes drifted over the rims of his glasses to take in the young witch upon her entry.

Bolthouse mirrored Dumbledore's image, for she too was sitting in bed, reading a similar looking stack of parchment. Though, she still sported the hospital shirt, untransfigured. Her eyes lifted momentarily from the parchment, a smile gracing her features before her brown eyes dropped back to the documents in hand.

"Sir, I was hoping to speak with you…" Poppy didn't know what she could and could not say in front of the auror, Bolthouse…but, she knew that if she didn't get in here and ask what happened to Minerva before Dumbledore was discharged, it could be months until she would know the truth – if at all.

"Regarding Minerva." He finished quietly, hand setting the parchment down as his eyes remained focused on her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Peripherally, Albus noticed Bree's head drift upwards, eyes re-evaluating the medi-witch as he nodded. "You must realize Miss Pomfry that any information shared must be kept in the strictest confidence."

Poppy felt herself acknowledge his statement as her jaw tightened, preparing for the news. She was, however, unprepared for Brianna's voice to waft across the air.

"Minerva, she was a friend of yours?"

Poppy's eyes immediately jerked from Dumbledore to Bolthouse, her breathing hard to maintain. "Yes."

The women's eyes peered deeply into the other, "She is a brave woman, Miss Pomfry."

The word _is_ echoed through her mind, her head snapping back to left and to Dumbledore's penetrating gaze. "Minerva lives?"

"So far as we know." Bree replied.

Poppy felt relief flood through her veins…as her eyes snapped back to Bree. "Then where is she?"

Bree glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded, and then back to the young medi-witch. "We don't know for sure…" She raised her hand to stay Poppy's question. "However, we do know she is at Grindlewald's lair."

Poppy felt her hand fly to her mouth, "Merlin…no." She could feel her hand shaking as she asked the next question, "Are there any plans for a rescue?"

At this Albus cleared his throat, bringing Poppy's gaze to him. "There are only 3 people…and now 4 who know of Minerva's whereabouts." Poppy vaguely noticed on some level, that his eyes were no longer twinkling as he spoke. "It is our hope that she is able to…" He paused, choosing his words carefully, for as far as he knew only he and Gertrude were aware of Minerva's ability to transfigure into a tabby cat. "…remain hidden, until we strike Grindlewald."

"But…that could be days." She breathed out, suddenly realizing that her reason for elation may very well have been for naught.

At this, Albus solemnly nodded, "Yes, Miss Pomfry…it could very well be days, upwards to a week."

Poppy could feel the tears burning in her eyes, "If she didn't…" Poppy gulped in some air, "If she didn't manage to remain undetected, she'll be tortured to death."

"I am acutely aware of that." He quietly replied.

"How can you say that, Professor?" She asked, her voice rising. "How can you say that you do not care that Minerva may be raped…tortured…and then murdered?" Large tears pooling down her face, "Do you even care what she went through to help the Ministry…so she could help you? And now you sit there…acting as though she means nothing to you, and if she still lives or dies…so be it. She loved…loves you…Professor. Merlin knows why, but she does." Brown eyes burning into blue ones, "I thought you loved her too…obviously, I was wrong." She turned on her heel and was halfway to the door when his words danced on the air.

"Miss Pomfry…" His voice was haunting…powerful…and laced with magic…as she was no longer able to move. For a moment, Poppy felt a surge of fear course through her as she watched Albus Dumbledore slowly stand up. It was as if the world snapped into slow motion as he came towards her…she could feel his magic crackling… "I shall only say this once, and only because of your exceptionally close relationship with Minerva." His voice was dangerously low…reverberating along her skin. "I cannot go after Minerva for another day perhaps two. As you are aware, I haven't the strength. And if I had my choice, I never would have returned here last evening, I would have gone after her then. It has nothing to do with desire, my dear. It has solely to do with stamina." And as he paused…Poppy could feel the spell holding her dissipate, and Albus tiredly leaned upon his bed. Then slowly…tiredly he lifted his head, "And in this war…I do not have the luxury of feelings. I have a job to do...for our whole country…our way of life hangs in the balance, Miss Pomfry. But…you should know, that I do love her Poppy." _More than you can ever know._ He finished silently.

Bree took this opportunity to ease Albus' burden, "Poppy, you must remember that upon returning here, we are now able to bring closure to the war. I know you love your friend, she is a marvelous witch. But she is one witch." Her face softened, "And through her valiant actions, we may now have the ability to end the war and save our way of life for both the wizarding and muggle worlds."

_A/N: so…still want more? Or has the story become too boring ;) hope you are still enjoying – leave me note and let me know!_


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two days later…

Minerva quietly crept after the guard detail, skirting along the boxes…just out of sight, until they stepped through the door. Cautiously she followed, hoping to find a few morsels of food that had been left. She was starving, and as she perked her ears up…listening, she tried to stave off the yawn from the overbearing fatigue of literally only having cat naps the last two days.

She ducked into the kitchen area, spotting a witch who was just stepping out of the northern exit leaving the area momentarily empty. With a quick glance to the left and then right, she transfigured back into her almost foreign, human state. Her back and ribs were tight, as she had very little rest these past few days to enable her injuries to finish healing.

She took an unsteady breath…her side catching, and at once she noticed that her lung capacity was no where near it should be. Tenderly she touched her side and winced. "Please don't be infected." She whispered, knowing that now was not the time to check.

A steady beat of footsteps cascaded down the slate halls, and she knew she had seconds at the most. She _accio'd_ a small piece of cheese and chunk of bread, shrinking it into the palm of her hand where she deposited it into the pocket of her robe before morphing back into her tabby cat form as the door creaked.

At once, she darted beneath the shelving, the creak muffling her faint cry from the pain in her side. Momentarily, she closed her eyes as she tucked her tail beneath her while settling in for what seemed to be a long night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Albus fought back a yawn as he forced his eyes to scan the latest details sent from Gertrude. He could barely read the writing, his eyes were too tired to focus and burned just having them open. But every time he closed his eyes, he'd see her face…green eyes staring into his, so full of love.

Without thought, he picked up his drink and downed the rest of his fire whiskey. His eyes trailing after his glass…a small amount of the amber liquid pulling along the edges.

"You know, you need to find a few hours of rest before we leave." Bree stated, hand resting gently on his shoulder.

He didn't pull his gaze upwards, eyes remaining riveted to the glass. "I shall keep that in mind."

Bree narrowed her eyes, gazing into startling blood shot eyes highlighting crystalline blue orbs in the center. She managed not to be startled at the sight, but it had taken effort. "Albus," She cleared her throat, pulling the chair out opposite of him. "When _was_ the last time you slept?"

"I…" His sentence went unfinished as a tawny barn owl landed on the chair between them. Its large black eyes gazing into his as he lifted his leg up. Albus reached over, untying the parchment roll.

And then he felt his heart in his throat as he pulled it towards him, eyes registering the eloquent handwriting upon the parchment – Minerva's. He sat there…unmoving as scenario after scenario rushed through his head. _What if she was forced to send him a ransom note? What if this was a time delayed letter…what if…_

"Albus?" Bree asked as she watched her friend merely stare at the letter.

At once, he slit the seal, opening the top…eyes instantly focusing on her writing…

_Albus,_

_I have asked this to be posted after I have left the encampment, and am undoubtedly back at London._

_It was never my intent to deceive you._

_No words can describe the sorrow that fills my breast, that it took a near fatal ordeal for you to learn the duality of my life. For that I am ashamed as I have not lived up to the legendary Gryffindor nor the McGonagall courage. It matters not how oft I tried to speak the words, only to have them die in my throat when you gazed so lovingly into my eyes._

_I had fooled myself into believing that perhaps, you could love me. Perhaps you would overlook the age disparity between us, and see me for the woman I am and not as a student who recently graduated Hogwarts. Nor would you see the gangly young woman who you enjoyed spending time with, but a mature woman who could be viewed as – dare I utter the term – equal. _

_It had started, seemingly harmless. As do most noble ideas. Alas, my heart no longer feels as such._

_The initial weeks had been tireless, and I almost abandoned my cause. Then I received a letter from you while you were in Paris. Your words were dejected and rang with a hopelessness that I have never associated with you. I redoubled my efforts, pouring every ounce of energy I had into training. I finished in less than one month after receipt of your letter, and was assigned my first mission. _

_I remember the nervousness I felt as we waited…and as we came over the ridge and the outline of other witches and wizards crested the hill. The sun on their backs, shadows in their face…and for one brief moment, I didn't know if I had the skills to be in a wizards duel. What if my mind went blank and I couldn't recall a simple shield spell?_

_A burst of light filled the horizon, and spells were flying at the lot of us…I tried to pick up my arm, and it felt as though lead had filled my wand. Then I saw a ray of blue…and I could see your eyes, your kind smile, and before I knew what I was doing, I was battling a wizard – and holding my own._

_Time went on, and I found a certain symmetry between my two worlds. One life writing about the injustice of the Ministry, spending time with her friends around deadlines, pouring over transfiguration texts, and helping mother with the Apothecary shop. The other…living in the shadows, remaining ambiguous as she swelled the ranks of aurors in a world she didn't belong. Gaining friends, and losing them in the next battle all the while trying to help her friend…ease his, your burden, even if it was just by a little bit at a time._

_All was going well, and then I was assigned to your team._

_I had to keep repeating to myself that my name was Morgana and not Minerva. Then Ian was injured, and the next day…and evening. That evening is a memory I will cherish, forever. Though, I wish it had been my name and not that of Morgana or even my beloved nickname, Tabby you had spoken. I do wish I had the strength to tell you that night, but please believe me when I say I did try the following morning._

_One event led to another…and I can only say that I love you. There are no other words to describe my feelings for you. I love you, Albus Dumbledore. Whether the woman's name is Morgana or Minerva that loves you – they are one and the same, as is my love._

_May Merlin keep you safe, and perhaps, one day, when the world is no longer covered in shadow, we may meet again. And I too will no longer be the shadow you fell in love with, but the woman whose heart you hold within your hands. _

_Eternally yours,_

_Minerva_

All light within his scope was gone…he couldn't breath as her words resonated throughout his being. He found the words before him were becoming blurred…he tried to blink through the tears, focus on the words of her love of him…but they were obscured – just as she had been to him.

He felt his lungs gasp for a haggard breath…raising his eyes to see the distorted face of Bree, "I was a fool Bree…" His broken voice barely traversing the space between them. "An old fool."

Bree's eyes darted from his to the letter clutched within his hand and then back again, her heart breaking for the man before her. She stretched across the expanse, fingers wrapping around the ones clutching the letter. "Not a fool, Albus." She squeezed his hand as their eyes locked, "Unless you call being in love the emotion of a fool?"

"No, but not admitting it is foolish…and of that I am most guilty in both action and deed of late."

"One which I am sure you will rectify as soon as humanly possible."

Bree watched as a spark seemed to ignite within his eyes at her comment, "If not sooner." He replied as clear blue eyes became steely… "Though, I ask one thing, Bree."

She nodded, "If it is within my abilities…"

"If Minerva lives…see that she returns home." Bree opened her mouth to comment, but he shook his head, "That is non-negotiable Bree. I can't have her there."

"And if she is able, she will not leave."

"Then make her."

"Albus…"

He pushed his hand forward, handing her the letter he had received. "Please, Bree. I won't be able to…"

Bree pushed the letter back, unread as she interrupted him. "Do you think Minerva will be able to go on without you, either Albus?" Tears were pulling in her large brown eyes, "Love has found the both of you, Albus. You would do well to remember that love defies reason…defies borders…it exists and is what binds us together. It is the most precious gift one can give or receive. But above all else, as you lose yourself to that of another, you must never forget that for there to be true love – it takes two. One cannot be stronger…nor can one be weaker, for in love there is only equal."

A/N: Thank you so very much for all your lovely feedback! Brings a bit of warmth on these cold blistering days 


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Minerva was roughly thrown forward, mask drawn from her face as her legs stumbled across the flagstone. The light was blinding and her ribs ached as she stood upright, her breath involuntarily catching as she did – for she was staring into Gellert Grindlewald's grey eyes. She watched his eyes narrow as they swept over her face, and felt herself cringe as Vincent Valeor handed him her wand.

Grindlewald glanced up for just one moment, eyebrow raised at Minerva before allowing his eyes to rove over the wand as his hands lightly caressed the ebony wood. "Ms. McGonagall." He lifted his head, noting her shocked face. "Surprise does not become a lady of your stature." He gestured for her to follow, "Come, I have many things to discuss with you."

Minerva felt her throat become, if at all possible, even drier as she realized that _he_ knew who she was. _This cannot bode well, _she thought as two wizards stepped along side and motioned with their wands for her to follow.

"I am, of course," His voice was whimsical as they strode down the long hall, "Quite curious how you came to find this location?"

"Pure luck." She replied following him around the corner…and felt herself draw to a stop at the splendor before her. The room stood over fifty feet tall and well over 150 by 120 feet in length and width respectively. Large pearly white marble columns supported the ostentatious room with gold trimmings along the walnut woodwork and the onyx marble floor. She had not been able to venture this far into his lair these past four days without detection, the warding was too strong…and her stamina was weakening by the day.

"I do doubt the validity of your response." He replied, and she vaguely pulled her attention back to his statement when her body erupted in pain. "And I do not value hypocrisy my dear."

She felt her legs collapse, the ground collide with her side as her breath rushed from her lungs…the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth as his words echoed through the pain, reverberating through her head. "Now, I did not receive information that you were with Albus and his teams when they attacked earlier this week, but as we have not been able to locate the portkey and with your appearance, one could deduce that you were indeed there." He kneeled beside her, as her body jerked backwards and she felt her teeth sink lower into her lip to keep from screaming out. "Now, I am going to ask again, how you came to find this location and does anyone else know of it?"

Minerva felt her body slacken as the curse was lifted…grey eyes staring at her expectantly, awaiting her answer. For one solitary moment, she thought of telling him what he wanted to hear. To tell him that she did indeed join the attack several days ago, that she had found the portkey, that there would be aurors and patriots descending upon them soon – bringing this dreadful war to an end, for she could not imagine another five minutes with her already tired, hungry and still broken body under the crucio curse…or probably worse. Pushing those thoughts aside, she brought her tired gaze to meet his…

Gellert was mildly taken back when she finally did raise her eyes to his, for unlike so many others…she fought through her fear, and fire still danced behind her eyes, challenging him. Her voice was soft…almost gravelly, but an immovable steel lined it…further proof that she would not be broken so easily. "I believe the answer you seek lies elsewhere, Gellert. I arrived here…to end this war."

He threw his head back, laughter ringing off the marbled structure…his men joining suite. Mirth dancing behind his grey eyes, "You have cost me greatly, Morgana McGonagall, but I admit that you are a refreshing breath of air to these dreary days. Your dry humor and wit…I shall enjoy breaking you…"

He nodded behind him…and Minerva felt the curse strike her back…and she couldn't draw in a single breath as the pain explode through her again…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Albus paid little attention to the chaos that surrounded him, his thoughts returning as they so often did to Minerva. Some time over the past several days, the line that had separated Minerva and Morgana had vanished…and to him, they were now one and the same. He had been blind before, not to see the similarities…but now…that was all he could think of…and how much he missed her.

He missed her green eyes glancing up at him, expectantly as she waited for him to move his chess piece. Her brow arching ever so much as his hand drifted towards one piece…eyes dropping from his to follow the motion of his hand…

He missed the way his name rolled off her tongue in her thick Scottish brogue as they made love…the way her lips parted as he kissed her neck…the feel of her skin against his…

He missed how she would settle in next to him as he graded transfiguration essays, picking up a small handful, a quill in her hand – she would begin marking them, before glancing over and asking, "Do you mind?"

She had found a way to slip past his barriers…and nestle into his life, and now he couldn't imagine his world without her in it. And he didn't want too.

The notion stopped his daydreaming, for she was in mortal peril. Every moment wasted, was a moment that endangered her life. He refused to believe she was not alive, and that her cover was blown. His blue eyes swept across the encampment, and he could tell at once the numbers had increased by at least three fold. Pulling his pocket watch out, he glanced at the time.

_Not even two hours_, he thought as he turned away from the doorway…_Hold on just a little longer, Tabby. I'm coming._

_xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo_

Time had ceased to have meaning for now her world existed around two concepts – pain or without pain. It seemed that she was spending more and more time in the former category and her own restraint was close to breaking. Merlin, she _wanted _to tell him, to make it stop. But as soon as the thought surfaced, she would see _his_ eyes. Blue sparkling eyes, staring at her…framed in his auburn hair, and she couldn't. If she told Gellert, then Albus and everyone else's efforts would be for naught and undoubtedly plunge the muggle and wizarding worlds into even deeper chaos and darkness.

She watched Vincent move his mouth…and her mind screamed for her to do _something_…she was a witch for Merlin's sake. A powerful witch…

And with every ounce of energy she still possessed, she whispered a spell.

_Imperio._

Vincent's eyes went wide…and then the world around her melted away as she easily slipped past his mental barriers. She plunged through his mind…and then did what she herself, had sworn she would never do, she mentally forced him to turn…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Grindlewald glanced over to where Morgana lay, "She's an impressive witch, Fredrick."

"It's been three hours with Vincent. It's a wonder she is still sane."

Gellert nodded as his eyes caught the pinched look that seemed to momentarily pass over Vincent's face as he turned towards them…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shakily, Minerva forced herself to raise her wand arm…causing Vincent to raise his arm too as they battled within…over the control of his body –

_I will not….!_

_You ARE…!_

_I will kill you! _His vehement words washed through her, and she merely smiled as she her voice musically wafted through his mind.

_I will die, but not before you…_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo_

"Vincent?" Gellert asked as Vincent stared at him from across the room, and then he was raising his wand arm…wand now pointing towards Gellert.

The room instantly rushed into action as twenty wizards and witches drew their wands…Gellert among them…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Vincent felt his mouth moving…eyes absorbing the scene as he tried to stop it from happening…but he was watching it as though from a looking glass. And he was utterly powerless to stop the witch who lay less than three feet from him. She had endured hours of torture and curses…her leg broken along with several of her ribs, and at this point – he was sure her lung was punctured for her breaths were gurgling and sporadic, her jaw dislocated…hair matted down with sweat and blood and yet, she now had control over his body.

She was raising his arm, pointing it at Gellert as the entire room sprang into action. Witches and wizards openly starring at him with a mixture of shock and horror at what he was about to do or rather what she was going to force him to do.

He could feel his mouth forming the words, the swell of magic pulsing through his bones…the force of the spell originating from her will…

And as the spell left his wand…he watched Gellert's face twist into that of a madman. And for the first time, in years…Vincent felt something other than hate. He felt ashamed of all that he had done, in the name of Gellert Grindlewald. And then he felt her spell vanish as she collapsed from the energy she expelled to cast the spell as Gellert cast his own spell…he watched as the room became a colored rainbow as dozens of spells came towards him.

Vincent threw his head back and laughed…tears streaming down his face as first one…then a second…third…his body being thrown backwards as his laughter died in his throat.

The last thought that passed through his head, was that he had been bested…not in a wizard's duel, not in the glory of defending Gellert Grindlewald…but by a witch – who had forced him to do what he had spent a lifetime defending against.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Frigid water was dumped onto her…soaking through her robes, drenching her hair…splashing across her face; and then a hand flipped her over and she was sputtering against the water.

"You …" Gellert's voice was harsh, gutteral and filled with anger. "Damn witch." He struck her face, hard. "You killed Vincent and Fredrick."

Minerva…felt her head swim as his hand connected against her flesh. "You…" She coughed, blood dripping from her mouth as she forced her mind to remain alert, conscious. "Killed…Vin..cent." A spark of fire still dancing behind her emerald eyes, "And I…tried to kill you." She drew in a ragged breath, trying to find the strength to finish her sentiment. "Unfortunately, I missed."

She watched his jaw flex in anger, and knew that whatever small amount of time she had left…it would be time that she wished she could spend anywhere else, even Azkaban rather than where she now sat.

"And it seems that I underestimated you, Morgana." He motioned for her to be picked up, and within one instant, she felt two sets of hands on either side…hoisting her upright. Pain sputtering through her chest as her diaphragm expanded. "You can be sure that will not happen again."

And with a flick of his wand…she felt him trying to enter her mind through legamency…and her mental walls straining to stop him.

_I know…_

_Get out…_

_I will overtake you…_

_Out of my head…_

The world around them was blank…no, her eyes adjusted – they were now standing in the Highlands. She would know the crisp air, rolling hills, knee high grass blowing in the breeze any day or time.

There were no others, just the two of them – in the middle of the field. His eyes raking over her form.

_"Amazing." He muttered as he walked around her, "A witch of no more than twenty. That you have fooled Britain's Ministry and so many…others, myself included."_

_Minerva met his gaze with her own, "You will not breach my mind, Gellert."_

His deep laugh swept through her bones, chilling her soul. "I'm already here."

_At this, she laughed in return. "You are here…" She swept her arms around her, "Because this is where 'I' want you to be."_

_His eyes flashed red as he drew his wand from his rich purple robes. "Crucio."_

_Minerva sprang to the side, her hand instantly pulling her wand from her emerald robes. "Protego." She countered…a shield instantly appearing and deflecting the curse._

_"Impossible."_

_"Not while we are within 'my' mind." She replied, lifting up her wand. "You are trapped…" She waved her hand to the scene around them. "Here."_

_He went to lift the Legamancy spell, but found his body sprawling backwards – and then the hills were covered in a menagerie of spells…_

A/N: Hope you haven't wandered off since the small hiatus between updates and are still enjoying.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Arrival

Albus picked up the silver sphere, palming it in his hand as the door to the room snapped close – sealing the containment spell. He raised his arm, bringing his palm to eye level. Vaguely he took notice that everyone placed their hand on the shoulder before them…and within ten seconds, the entire room was linked to Albus. His eyes broke from the globe for one heartbeat to meet Bree's steadfast expression. She gave a brief nod, and then he uttered the necessary words…and the entire room cracked…and groaned and then everyone within it was, gone.

Xoxoxoxxooxoxoxo

They struck her body with a third Crucio curse…her body flailing…blood was bubbling at her lips. When the alarms to the building sounded.

_Minerva's concentration was broken as her body jerked, again…as she was struck from both without and from within. Her ability to hold Gellert disintegrating around her, as she collapsed to her knees. The walls to her mind buckling, and he could now see that she had indeed left the portkey behind…as tears fell from her eyes at her own failure as he was finally able to withdraw from her mind…his laugh ringing in her ears as she crumpled to the ground…broken._

Gellert finally was finally able to pull from the witch's mind, to see the frantic face of Willard and the warning bells going off.

"We have been trying to rouse you for ten minutes, my Lord."

Gellert glanced at the witch, whose broken, bloody body was heaped on the floor before his feet. "Kill her." He spat, and the two wizards already had their wands pointed, when he held up his hand. "Hold." He said, pausing to look back at the woman. There had never been a witch or wizard who had stood their ground as she did. Perhaps, there was a place for her in his world – for he wanted one heir. And she could give him a powerful one at that. "Bring her with us."

The two men opened their mouths, but snapped them close at his gaze and grudgingly picked her body up.

Willard's high strung voice broke through the awkward moment. "We must hurry. There are over 150 wizards and witches in the lower levels, including Dumbledore."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Bree was running to keep up with the wizard at her side, his lean form weaving between the duels as he headed toward the heart of Gellert's lair – and any wizard foolish enough to duel him, was instantly defeated within moments.

A shrill cry from above caused Bree to follow Albus' gaze towards the ceiling as Fawkes dove towards them.

"Grab on." Albus said, reaching upwards.

Instinctively, Bree knew he was going elsewhere and if she was to follow, she would have to listen. As his hand connected with Fawkes tail feathers, hers touched his silken starred robe. Flames danced around them, blanketing the noise and then she felt a heavy pull and then Fawkes was flying low to the ground in a large, ostentatious marble columned room…weaving between the white columns at a dizzying speed before his massive wings pulled them to a stop as bolts of reds and greens struck the walls around them.

And Bree felt her heart in her throat as an emerald clad heap was dropped as the wizards raised their wands to attack them. She only knew one witch whose robes were that color, for it matched her eyes…and as a protego charm erupted from Albus' wand. She could see that he had seen what she had…as his lips whispered, _Minerva._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

A large plumed bird sped through the passageways at a blurring speed, large black eyes sweeping each room for that which his counter-part sought. Again he beat his large wings as he scaled higher to avoid another wizard's duel.

Fawkes dove through a tunnel, heading deeper inwards, knowing that time was of the essence as the storm behind him grew louder as magic littered the levels behind him. He swept through another ten rooms, and turned down another passageway…and he could smell blood…

He beat his wings…magic beckoning to his wish, the walls flashing by –

The scent becoming more poignant…and then he picked up the smell that drew a deep sadness within the phoenix's heart…for it was of the witch he sought.

He shot through the passageway at a blinding speed, eyes instantly seeking affirmation…and then he willed his body faster…and he was across the room in less than a heartbeat…his body about to strike the marbled wall…and with a pop…a flash of fire danced across the top of the marble, unnoticed to all…

As he sprang to life, several levels away…his shrill cry, alerting, and filled with heartache as he dove south. His wizard already raising his arm, knowingly…and then he noticed that the witch beside him was going to ride with…and Fawkes felt his heart lift at the notion that Albus would not be alone in his quest.

Then he felt Albus' fingers graze his coat…and he brought his destination to mind and the room vanished in flame…replaced in a blink with large pearly columns…he felt his body dropping from the weight of both the wizard and witch as he weaved through the pillars, his wings beating against the still air…causing him to accelerate faster…faster…until he saw the cluster of wizards getting ready to exit the room…and he pulled his wings back…

Quickly drawing to a halt as first one…quickly joined by a dozen more bolts of magic eschewed forth and he could see the body of the witch being dumped onto the ground as Albus let go of his tail feathers. Fawkes let out a deep, bone chilling cry in anger as he drew himself upright…propelling himself forward – his black eyes zeroing in on his target…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Albus felt Bree's hand clench around his arm as Fawkes' fire spread around them and the room shifted; columns filling his vision as Fawkes' speed increased – and then his blue eyes saw the figures moving at the far end of the hall…

He could see the purple robed figure, gold piping glistening against the torch light….the robed figure he knew well; whose long blond hair cascaded down his back – grey eyes glancing down the hall at the disturbance…

Their eyes momentarily meeting – grey and blue…

Clashing…

And then Fawkes swerved around the pillar and as he came back around; Albus' eyes already training on the same spot – his heart leapt into his throat at the emerald clad figure perched between two wizards.

Vaguely, he noticed hexes and curses flying past them as Fawkes dipped and twisted, avoiding the onslaught – his own gaze remaining fixed upon the witch, his heart hammering in his chest at who lay less than fifty feet away.

He felt Fawkes stop, his feet crashing into the marble – jolting his brain into action as Fawkes spiraled north and a half dozen curses were zooming towards them. With a quick flick of his wand, he conjured a protego charm.

And then the two men let go of his beloved, her body collapsing in a heap…and despite the distance, he could see the blood marring her robes, the bruises lining her beautiful face…and his heart whispered her name as the charm before him shimmered, deflecting the spells.

"Minerva…dear god, love…"

Then as the men who had let his love fall raised their arms, Albus felt a deep anger pulse through him…

And as if in agreement with his sentiment, Fawkes let out a bone chilling screech – several of the wizards trying to clamp their hands over their ears…and then he saw a haze of blue leap forth beside him as Bree sent of flurry of spells towards their adversaries, and Albus felt his world solidify around him…the very air crackling at his barely contained rage as he raised his wand…spells tumbling from the tip…and then a rainbow of colors sparkled against the pearly walls as the light reflected off the black floor, bathing the hall in a whirlwind of spells.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She felt the jostling of her body's movement, and as her consciousness wavered, she felt the meat of hands release her arms – her broken leg igniting in pain as she collapsed onto the ground, jolting her ribs…

And as the blackness began enveloping her – she heard a welcome sound, bringing forth a moment of clarity and hope…as Fawkes' cry echoed off the walls.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Bree had never seen Albus so determined, nor focused as they moved forward despite the overwhelming odds in Gellert's favor. There were still another eight wizards, besides Gellert, after the three that had already fallen.

She fought down the momentary panic, that this was truly suicidal…as they both took another step closer…beads of sweat pouring down her face at the pure exertion of energy they were both expending…

And then…another one fell, and another…as they both immobilized a wizard.

Seven…

Perhaps…there was hope after all...

And then Gellert along with two wizards broke away from the other four…the group becoming divided as Albus headed in their direction, leaving Bree with two wizards she recognized. Willard Wilcox, his turquoise robes a startling contrast to Albert Engle's deep russet ones, while the third wizard wore very plain grey robes with a silver broach and the forth wore olive robes with ornate designs of Grindlewald's campaign woven into the material.

Bree didn't have time to analyze further nor wipe the sweat from her brow before the melee between them erupted and her view of Albus vanished as she began to defend her life.

Ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

Within moments the other two wizards fell to Albus' spells, leaving Gellert and he, alone. Prey versus predator…now they only needed to determine who was the prey and who was the predator.

Their wands raised as they circled one another…eyes locked –

"You should not have come here, Albus. I will kill you."

Albus raised his brow, eyes flashing. "You have lost your way, Gellert."

"No more than you, friend…" His wand making a deep arcing motion, "To defend the muggles as you do." He finished as Albus deflected the disarming spell. "What happened to the boy whom I met in our youth?"

"We were wrong." Albus replied.

"No," Gellert shook his head, "We were not wrong, quite the opposite." He snapped his wand towards Albus, and a large fire snake sprung from it.

Albus merely twirled his wand in return, and the snake swirled around him before collapsing in a cloud of smoke. "And how do you justify all of the deaths you have caused?"

"Purification."

Oxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoo

Fawkes quietly landed on the far side of the room, forgotten by all as he carefully stepped onto the torn fabric. His black eyes sweeping across her form, noticing the large gash across her back, along with the internal injuries that littered her chest.

With great care, he maneuvered around her head, coming to stand by her shoulder…and as the first tear slipped off his beak, he watched it's glittering substance drop onto her mouth, mixing with her blood. And then another tear followed the first…and another…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

A/N: No – I have definitely **not** forgotten this little gem; and have been slowly finishing it. It will be about another 7-8 chapters. Please do leave me note if you are still reading and enjoying this – feedback is incredibly helpful…and motivating!!


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bree felt the curse strike her leg, and as she fell to the ground, tears were stinging her eyes at the intense pain as she swung her wand in quick swish and the spell that was going to collide with her face splintered into a thousand stars, raining soot on the room. Willard and the man in the plain grey robes were undeterred, and in her current situation, Bree knew that her odds had just decreased exponentially as there were still two wizards hell bent on killing her. Not that she didn't deserve their wrath, for she had already killed two – probably their friends or at least colleagues.

She slid backwards between casting both offensive and defensive spells at her attackers, but her mobility was almost non-existent and they were taking full advantage of the fact as they maneuvered around her. As her protego charm deflected a crucio curse, she felt herself let go of a deep breath at the sudden realization that she, Brianna Katherine Bolthouse, would not survive the day as her back made contact with a pillar. Despite all of the disastrous situations, the split hair – life saving stunts, and all out suicidal missions she had miraculously lived through; today would be the one day where the odds finally caught up to her.

She felt a sense of loss at all she had not taken the time to do or see. All the people who she had lost contact with over the years, with the intent of catching back up with them, as soon as her life _quieted_ down.

To see her son…her granddaughter as she ran down to the sea as the breeze fluttered through her blond locks as she laughed gaily in the warm sun.

She stopped another curse from striking her…and another…and as she cast a third spell…her wand slipped from her fingers and began the short trek into Willard's stout fingers.

Her deep brown eyes met theirs…and she felt herself take a staggering last breath as they both leveled their wands at her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The minutes had seemed to stretch forever as Albus dodged hex after curse between casting his own jinxes and hexes as Gellert. Their wands were moving at a speed that defied time…both tips turning a brilliant orange from the heat and ferocity of their spells.

Snakes becoming waterfalls, into vicious rainstorms, as flying marble morphed into statues that became both sentinels and warriors…

And then the world slowed to a painful stop as Willard and a grey-cloaked man stepped into view…along with Bree and Minerva's body. He felt his heart sink…dreading Gellert's words as he opened his mouth.

"I told you, Albus, you should not have come." Gellert said as he nodded towards Bree, and Willard levitated her body upright.

Albus watched as Bree lifted her head, their eyes locking…as Gellert continued on. "To kill me, means to kill..." He shifted his head towards Bree and Minerva. "Brianna Bolthouse, a lifelong friend, and Minerva McGonagall, your protégé. Are the muggles truly worth _their_ lives?"

Albus knew what he needed to do; he saw it in Bree's eyes as she silently pleaded with him to do what she knew _he had to do_. But to do that, meant a bloodstain that would kill his soul…for he would be responsible for killing a friend, who was the wife of his best friend…and then there was Minerva.

Slowly, his eyes slid from Bree's to that of Minerva's hunched over figure. He had seen her from afar before beginning to duel with Gellert, but that did not prepare him for the blood or drying blood caked on her once pristine robes. Her black hair askew as it splayed across her body covering her beautiful face from his hungry eyes.

To be able to see her face…whilst life beat within her bosom.

The thought of never seeing her beautiful face…

"She means more than I thought…" Gellert's voice interrupted his musing, as he turned now crystalline eyes towards Gellert.

"You can have me…" He rasped as he locked eyes with Gellert. "But you must let them go, alive."

"Tsst..tsst…" Gellert shook his head, mouth buckling into a frown. "You love her." He stated as his eyes dropped down to Minerva's still form. "And from our earlier interactions, I believe that she does indeed _love_ you. Though, I doubt she _knows_ you as I have."

Bree glanced from Gellert to Albus and back again, wondering what in Merlin's name Gellert was talking about. _How would Albus know Gellert? It was ludicrous…preposterous…it was…_then she was a sadness within from deep within Albus' blue eyes that she had so often associated with the great wizard upon meeting him and she knew…_dear Merlin…Gellert is speaking the truth. They know each other._

And then…she watched as Albus flexed his jaw…as if trying to force words from his mouth; words that were not obviously easy for him to utter. "Yes or no, Gellert."

"And if I say yes…will you come," He stepped closer, voice softening. "_Willingly_."

Albus starred deeply into the other man's eyes…and felt his world crashing down around him as he spoke a word that would save his beloved while damning his life forever as he would be bound to Gellert for eternity. "If you spare their lives, then the answer is…" He felt the word trying to form as he pictured her beautiful pearly face, her glistening soft lips, and her piercing emerald eyes… "Y…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She felt the hand release her body, and she allowed herself to collapse – surprised that neither her chest nor her leg ached. Carefully, she moved her fingers to her left hand and was rewarded with the wonderful feeling of movement. _Somehow her injuries had been healed._ _Correction_…she thought to herself, _it had to have been Fawkes. _

Then she heard Grindlewald's voice, but it had become soft – endearing, almost sad. "I told you, Albus, you should not have come." It took every ounce of self-control to remain motionless and not flip her hair away from her eyes, and gaze at Albus. He had lived! And he was…

"To kill me, means to kill…" There was a dreadfully long pause, and then Minerva heard another intake of breath…and realized that she was not alone. Gellert had someone else besides her. And her question was answered before she could formulate it, as he stated, "Briana Bolthouse, a life long friend, and Minerva McGonagall, your protégé. Are the muggles truly worth their lives?"

_Yes! _Minerva's mind screamed. _Finish it, Albus!_ _We understand! God, I love you, but I understand!_ But as the seconds ticked by, there was no response. And for a moment, Minerva felt as though perhaps she was hallucinating, when Grindlewald's voice broke the silence.

"She means more than I thought…"

And then she heard his beautiful voice, though it was raw…filled with emotion as he spoke. His words burning her soul, "You can have me…" And as he paused, she could feel the fire from his eyes, "But you must let them go, alive."

_No! No! _Tears were burning against her eyes, _Albus, what are you doing?! _She thought, as she desperately sought for a reason as to why he would say what he did…but there was no solace, only more questions as Grindlewald spoke.

"Tsst..tsst…" He muttered before clearing his throat slightly, "You love her." She could picture his deep grey eyes dropping to gaze at her body. "And from our earlier interactions, I believe that she does indeed _love_ you. Though, I doubt she _knows_ you as I have."

Minerva felt her heart hammer in her chest at the implications of what he was saying…that Albus and Gellert…thought Gellert had said that Albus loved her. He loved her…!

"Yes or no, Gellert." Albus' voice was soft, almost broken and Minerva realized that whatever was going on between the two wizards would be the death of Albus…as he sought to save her. Her mind frantically seeking an alternative, any alternative as Gellert quickly asked for expanded answer.

"And if I say yes…will you come…w_illingly_?"

"If you spare their lives, then the answer is…" She had no time left…he was going to turn his life over to Gellert…to save her and Brianna. "Y…"

"No Alb…" Bree's voice died away, as a silencing charm was placed upon her. Minerva could hear her struggling and knew that Albus was about to consent.

Minerva wasted no more time as she focused on forcing her tired body to transfigure. At once she felt her magic swell around her…and before anyone could move, she was lunging upwards, her claws digging deeply into a grey cloaked wizard, his arm jerking…and then she was jumping from his chest onto a turquoise robed man's arm…her claws sinking deeply into his wand hand as she used his hand to propel onto his shoulder, scratching his cheek as she went. And then onto Bree's arm, her paw already transforming into a hand, as Fawkes body swooped low; her fingers grazing his tail feathers…and she felt something strike her side as a swirl of fire engulfed her…and Bree.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Three of the four wizards lurched backwards as a brilliant flash of flame burst forth at eye level, their hands instantly flying to protect their eyes as Fawkes vanished. Albus wasted no time as his eyes were accustomed to the brilliancy of the phoenix fire; his wand already casting a binding spell that threw Willard backwards, his arms and legs locked at his side. With a rebounding motion, the grey-cloaked wizard was scrambling to keep his footing as he conjured a protego charm, and the force of the two spells had thrown him askew.

Leaving Albus momentarily alone with Gellert, which he ensured as he whipped his wand in a wide arc, drawing a sharp crack from the stone…and then the pillars broke free from their numerous columns, forming a small, solidly enclosed white circle. The diameter less than forty feet wide, both wizards now staring at the other, a mixture of emotions in both grey and blue eyes.

"This ends tonight Gellert." Albus stated, voice betraying his fatigue.

"Oh yes, Albus…" A small smirk perked at the corner of his mouth, "It _will_ end tonight." He flipped his wrist, sending an expellimarus spell at his opponent who deflected it with ease. "And I will have lost you, but I _will _have Minerva."

Albus shook his head, "You will never have her, Gellert. She would rather die than be with you."

"Perhaps…" His grey eyes sparkling, "But, I believe she will offer herself freely to me, as you were willing to do, to save your life. For you shall lose…" His voice became thin, haunting. "Everything for denying me."

Albus heard a spell ricochet off the outside of the marble columns and knew that it was only a matter of minutes before Grindlewald's men broke through, but if minutes was all he had, then that…is what he would make work. For…he would not endanger Minerva, again. Even if it cost him everything, her life was worth any price.

Blinding blue-white light shot from Gellert's wand, Albus barely had time to transfigure the dust into a statue which abruptly blew apart. And as the chunks of rock flew threw the air, Albus propelled five of them toward Gellert as he cast an engorgio charm on them. As the boulders descended onto Gellert, they disintegrated in rain of dust that he spun into a tornado…

Albus felt the grit striking his skin as he created a lasso of fire, whipping it around the tornado and in another heartbeat; the lasso was shattering a pyramid of glass…sending the shards towards Gellert as he dodged a crucio curse…

Albus drew his hand across his brow, sweat dropping off his fingers…which he flicked towards Grindlewald…the few droplets becoming a wave of water as Albus cast a protego charm at the arrowheads of glass which splattered against the invisible wall, save for the handful that slipped past, sinking deep into his left arm and right leg. His blue eyes watched as Gellert tried to stop the water, only to have his body thrown into the marble pillars…head cracking against the stone.

As Albus cast another spell, Gellert sank with the water, disappearing from view and as the spell crashed into the water, Albus eyed the fluid mass as it now leveled off and was coming back towards him. The water sloshed along the walls, Gellert standing, his purple robes hanging awkwardly off his lean frame, blond hair plastered against his head as red and pink droplets slid onto his face. "You damn fool…you'll kill us both." Gellert snapped, the water quickly moving towards Albus and then it crashed at his feet…legs becoming immobile, frozen in a solid mass of ice.

A great numbness swept through Albus from the cold in his lower legs, but he remained focused as he and Gellert traded spell after spell…the colors dancing across the white marble and icy floor that held both wizards. Neither having time to free themselves as chunks of ice became weapons that spiraled at the other, becoming harder to deflect and move due to the limited mobility…

Blood was freely running down Albus' arm…matching the flow that oozed out of Gellert's leg…

Their lips turning blue…as spells flew from their wands, the tips glowing orange…

Electricity sprouting between their wands…and then it slid to their free hands – as their wands arced in sweeping motions…the charge between them holding as fire, stone, metal, water and air...moved between their wands…

Their breaths becoming ragged…

Stone smattering their faces, arms, legs…as water cascaded down their backs…the ice finally giving way to steam…

As molten metal burnt through their robes…sizzling flesh as cool air eased their skin…

The connection between them growing…burning the tips of their fingers…as the bones in their arms shook from the charge…their wand and wand arms moving at a speed defining possibility heedless of the magic streaming violently between their other arms; as both cast verbal and non-verbal spells…two levels of magic…

The columns buckling…groaning as the magic between them doubled in intensity…both groaning out from the exertion…as both men grasped their wands with their second, albeit now burnt hands. The magic between their wands…and the magic that had been flowing between their hands colliding.

Their bodies billowing backwards…as both desperately held their wands…

"Let go…Albus." Gellert's voice shaking in time with his body, "I feel your magic…it's weakening."

"As is yours…Gellert." Albus replied, eyes twinkling back him. "You should duel more…your lack of…" Albus pulled his left hand from his wand for a hair's breath as he wandlessly cast a binding spell, "Practice…is beginning to show."

Gellert barely avoided the silent spell, "You should not be so arrogant…" He grimaced, focusing his attention…and a large bolt shot through the stream, heading towards Albus. "For your wand cannot beat this one."

Albus narrowed his eyes against the light, taking in the wand before him…and realized what Gellert meant. He could see the faint marking even thought twenty feet separated them. "The Elder wand is not invincible." He replied forcing the ripple back towards Gellert.

"But it _is_ stronger." Grindlewald stated, grimacing from the effort to move back towards Albus.

"No…" He dropped his wand, the force preventing the large magical current from striking him now gone, and in an instant it was at his chest…the mere proximity already pushing him backwards as he softly uttered, "Love…"

And he pictured Minerva's beautiful face, her lips against his…as she arched beneath him, meeting him…thrust for thrust…her words lacing with his…green eyes burrowing into his soul…

Albus felt the magic strike the center of his chest…forcing the very air…life from his body as his mind focused on the one thing that could defeat darkness - love. And as the blackness swelled along the edges of his consciousness, he felt a sudden white, burning charge of magic swell through him…bursting across his chest…driving the curse out of his body…as red sparks lined his blue eyes that now turned to Gellert. "Love, Gellert." He picked up his wand, eyes focusing beyond Grindlewald…seeing the woman who he wished to hold in his arms, "Love is more powerful." He stated and then he was moving forward, long strides bringing him closer as they traded spell after spell…curse for a hex…

Then Gellert's wand was flying across the scant space between them…only to have Gellert pull another one…an ebony one, from his robe. "Perhaps this is more fitting…" Gellert stated, "That the wand of your lover will be the cause of your death."

As Albus' burnt left hand wrapped around the Elder wand, he gazed at Gellert. "You have but one chance, Gellert, drop Minerva's wand."

He chuckled, "You cannot use two wands at once, Albus…"

Albus raised both his arms…moving the right with a flick as his left hand arced. Two spells sped towards Gellert…fear flashing through his grey eyes at the implication. He deflected one and then barely avoided the other. "That is…impossible." He screeched as he sent the Avada Kedava curse towards Albus.

Albus molded the green curse into a snake with his right hand…and snapped it towards Gellert as it grew in size, becoming encompassed in flames with his left. "As is that."

Gellert gritted his teeth, trying to master his fear as he brandished his wand as a whip, forcing the snake back. And then he was moving to the side to avoid another curse…and hex…as Albus cast spell after spell…left hand and then right. Gellert was losing…he could feel the sweat pouring off his back, not from exertion but from fear.

And when he thought he could not go on…the column burst apart…and four other wizards poured in. The first two never had an opportunity to raise their wands as their bodies collapsed.

Gellert joined the other two, combining curses and hexes…which only seemed to strengthen Albus' resolve as they dueled. He morphed the clothes from one of the fallen wizards into leaves that spun around one wizard…becoming vines that wrapped around his arms, legs, torso…until his body was suspended in the air against a white column – unconscious from the lack of oxygen.

Only Gellert and the grey robed wizard remained.

Albus barely acknowledged either…as he leapt forward, body morphing into a phoenix avoiding the spells, his body bursting into flames…and before either wizard could move, he was standing behind them – wands at both their backs. "It is over, Gellert."

The grey wizard went to move, and Albus felt the curse slice his side, but the man collapsed before he could do any further damage, unconscious. Blood was freely running down his robes as he took Minerva's wand from Gellert's hand. "You should have killed me while you had the chance, Albus. Whether or not today, or four decades from now…I will take that which you hold dear."

Albus flicked his wand, binding Gellert as he softly replied to his immobile adversary. "Good-bye Gellert." With that, he reached into his pocket, pulling a silver tabby cat from within and pressing the tail before flicking it onto Gellert's still form. As it landed…a circle of dust swirled around the purple robed man…and then with a loud grinding pop…Gellert Grindlewald was gone, and in Ministry custody.

Albus reached around his side, feeling the large amount of blood graze his fingertips he knew that time was of the essence as he silently called for Fawkes.

_A/N; Sorry this is just taking a bit of time that I really don't have to finish this. Rest assured – this story will get finished bearing there are people who are still reading it. ____ Hope you enjoyed!_


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bree felt a wave of relief pass through her as a flood of orange, yellows, and reds briefly lit the small room, followed by Albus' lithe form. Instantly she noticed that his breaths were shallow, and as he took two steps closer she could see the blood lining his robes. "Albus, your side." Bree stated, trying to push herself completely upright.

"I was struck…" He said, coming to stand next to her, blue eyes blazing as they swept over her countenance. "It has been temporarily healed."

"Temporarily?" Bree's voice rose two octaves at the notion, _temporary._ "What in Merlin's name is temporary?" She asked, then felt a spell warm her leg, their eyes meeting the others. "Albus?"

"Fawkes assisted me in closing the wound." He stoutly replied.

Bree reached out, hand gently wrapping around his arm as she nodded to the far corner. "Albus…I don't think she can change back." She stated, both their eyes turning to the small tabby cat. Her once emerald green eyes, now muted olive green as she stared at them…pain emanating from her depths.

"I tried to get close to her," Bree whispered, "But as I got closer, she would pull herself away." Tears were threatening to spill from the older witch's brown eyes. "She is not well."

At once Albus stood, trying to ignore the pinch in his side as he did. "Minerva." He stated as he took a step closer, "Can you understand me?"

Holding their breaths, Albus and Bree waited for a sign. Finally close to a minute later, Albus cleared his throat. "Minerva, dear, if you understand me, close your eyes."

Again, both the wizard and witch waited for a sign. Anxious seconds passed, nothing. Albus raised his wand…

"Albus….!" Bree went to put her hand on his arm, "What do you think…?"

The sudden movement and commotion caused the small cat to stir, her fangs barred at the other occupants. Albus, remained undeterred, and before Bree could stop him or Minerva could move, a spell flashed towards Minerva which she sprang to the side…and before she could move again…a second spell struck her left back leg.

At once…they watched the body of the tabby cat disappear into the heap of a woman. Her black hair matted and stringy; her robes torn and bloody; green eyes filled with panic as she scrambled backwards.

"Minerva." Albus stated…

But the woman before them did not respond, in any way that was expected. She merely gazed from wizard to the witch…eyes frantically snapping around the room, searching for an exit.

"Minerva." Albus stated stepping closer, this caused her to raise her arms in a flash…and Albus felt his body being thrown backwards until he was sliding down the wall. With a grunt, he raised himself, eyes never leaving Minerva's. "I hope you will believe me or remember the look in my eyes, for I am truly sorry, my dear."

And then a flash of bright blue light shot across the room…and Minerva's body was reeling backwards, stunned. Before her body crumpled to the ground, Albus was across the room, catching her as she fell. He barely turned his head, "She needs medical attention."

"How far can Fawkes take you?" Bree asked.

"Us, Bree." He said, nestling Minerva deeper into his arms, trying to ignore how light she had become, along with the blood lining her robes and interspersed through her hair. "Us. I am not leaving you in this forsaken land, any more than her."

He felt her hand gently touch the side of his robes, "How far?"

"Far enough, dear." He said as Fawkes swooshed lower, his fingers skimming across the plumed foliage. In a flash of flame, the wizard and two witches vanished from the small room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Albus tried to stand as Poppy came into the room, only to have the healer place his hand upon Albus' chest. "You are not to move."

Albus ignored the man, turning to Poppy. "How is she?"

Poppy sighed, pulling up a chair as she did. "We don't know."

Albus felt a panic swelling up through him, "What do you mean?"

Poppy reached up, taking the elder wizard's long fingers in her own. "When she's conscious, she won't allow another person near her. She has no recognition of places, persons…" Poppy's voice caught as the first tear slipped down onto her cheek. "We've had to sedate her until we can transfer her to St. Mungos."

"Can I see her?"

"You cannot leave, Mr. Dumbledore." Christopher stated as he pushed harder on his chest.

Poppy slipped her hand from Albus' and placed it on Christopher's. "I will go with him."

Christopher opened his mouth, and as he started to speak, he caught Poppy's subtle shake of her head. Christopher frowned, raising his hand. "Nothing strenuous, you are quite weak."

Albus nodded, "Thank you." And was already swinging his legs from the bed, Poppy gently holding his arm as he stood. He could feel his body pull, his side burning, but his mind was already focused on Minerva.

He vaguely heard Christopher wish him well, stating how much of an honor it had been to meet him. Albus smiled, stated thank you, and with tired legs he maneuvered down the hall.

Poppy quietly walked beside him, until he was at her door…and she quietly pulled it opened, stepping aside as he went in.

Albus felt his breath catch as he entered. Gone was the beautiful glimmer of her eyes, the creamy complexion of her skin, and the satin finish that seemed to encompass her hair.

For it had been replaced.

A shadow of the woman he loved lay opposite of him. Her hair was stringy, face gaunt, skin sallow, lines edging from her eyes, and her lips contorted in pain. "Dear Merlin…Minerva." He whispered edging closer, "What has happened?"

Her body moved, a soft sigh eschewing from her lips as if in response to either his presence or his voice. Gently he reached up, resting his hand atop hers. Her arm flinched, but her hand remained beneath his.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, barely breathing as his eyes raked over her face…and then down her body. Shaking his head, he pulled his hand up to her face, trailing it down her cheek. A ghost of a smile wisped across her face as his hand tenderly caressed her skin, but before he could pull his hand up and gently repeat the gesture – her eyes snapped opened.

Green…almost wild eyes starred wide-eyed into his blue, calming ones. Neither moved…each barely breathing…

The door creaked, and Minerva's eyes snapped over to it, body becoming defensive as she recoiled from the noise. Albus continued watching Minerva, "Whoever you are, you are unwelcome. Leave."

"Such finality Albus." Gertrude uttered, stepping into the room, causing Minerva to shrink back farther. Gertrude's eyes swept pass Albus, landing on the wide-eyed girl, who for all intensive purposes helped to save the wizarding world. Her voice softened as she came up behind Albus, her hand gently squeezing his shoulder. "Merryweather said that she is unlikely to recover."

Albus' gaze never wavered, eyes still trained on Minerva. "I was told she is going to St. Mungos for treatment."

"She is being transferred out this afternoon." Gertrude reaffirmed, "However, the outcome does seem meek." She turned to the elder wizard, "They do not know what spell struck her."

"Gertrude," His voice becoming raw as he tenderly reached outward towards Minerva whose eyes continued following the elder witch. "Her actions enabled us to stop Gellert."

No sooner had he uttered Gellert's name, and Minerva jerked her body backwards towards the wall, and Albus and Gertrude were magically thrown back against the door frame. As Albus picked himself up, he could see Minerva's body morph into a cat…he could hear the nurses coming down the hall…and then she was running straight at him, the door behind him pulling open as she leapt in the air barely an inch above his outstretched fingers…

Albus tipped his head back following her jump, and then heard a yelp of pain as her nails dug into the healer's chest and before he could react, she had catapulted over his shoulder before landing with a thud in the hall. "Grab…stun that cat!" Gertrude yelled and Albus watched as Minerva dodged a handful of spells before disappearing around the corner and out of sight. Gertrude and half of the healers trailing the cat, as Albus allowed his body to lean against the frame. Involuntarily, he closed his eyes as a solitary tear slipping out from beneath the lashes. "Come back, Minerva…" He whispered into the stillness.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Poppy glanced up as both Brianna and Gertrude entered Albus' room. She noticed that the elder wizard barely acknowledged their entrance, and only after Gertrude stepped forward, clearly indicating her presence did he raise his gaze to meet hers. "I take it you have not found her."

Gertrude's peppering hair shook from side to side, "We did not." She stepped closer, gently placing her hand on his leg. "Albus, I…am very sorry, but the bravery you and Brianna exhibited, along with your teams…we are all indebted to you."

The warmth from Albus' eyes had vanished as he quietly stared back at Gertrude. "It is not the act of one person but the act of many that has brought this war to an end, Gertrude." Albus finally lowered his eyes as he leaned back into his pillows, "I shall be released and returning to Hogwarts the day after next, and will make myself available should I be needed, Gertrude."

Gertrude eyed her friend, knowing that he was politely and effectively asking her to leave. Gently she squeezed his leg, "Rest and heal, both are deserved." She whispered, "And I hope to be able to give you tidings of our recovery of Miss McGonagall upon your return to England."

He gave a solitary nod, "That would indeed be welcome news."

"Bree, Poppy." Gertrude stated before turning and leaving the three of them alone.

Poppy barely waited for the door to close before casting a silencing charm upon the room, "You can't leave Minerva here, Sir."

Albus opened his mouth, but Bree shook her head. "She's gone Poppy."

Poppy opened her mouth and found she couldn't speak. _Go…ne? Gone? _"What…do you mean, gone?" She asked, voice taunt with emotion.

"She apparated away Poppy." Bree stated, her eyes briefly glancing towards Albus. "And we have no idea where she has gone."

"That was four hours ago." Poppy snapped. "What have you been…"

"Bree and Lizzy have been apparating to every scouting location we have been to within the last eight months, Poppy. I am unable to go, they volunteered to verify that Minerva did not mistakenly apparate to an old camp site or a previous target area." He raised his eyes to meet Bree's and she shook her head.

"Lizzy returned just moments ago from the last one," She shook her head, "She is not at any of those locations." Bree turned to Poppy, "Do you have any other ideas where she would apparate to from this location?"

Poppy shook her head, "Other than London or the family manor, I don't know where she would go. Wait." The sudden jolt of energy from her idea was palatable to the others in the room. "Why haven't you had your phoenix locate Minerva? Surely he is able."

Bree looked expectantly at Albus. "Unless there is something you haven't told us."

Albus' sighed, "Fawkes is able to detect where most wizards and witches are, true. However," The elder wizard cleared his throat lightly, "He cannot detect Minerva in her animagus form nor if a witch or wizard's location is hidden by a secret keeper."

"Then surely, Fawkes can locate her when Minerva resumes her form as a witch."

Bree stated.

Poppy's quiet voiced rebutted her statement, "That's assuming she returns into one."

_Xoxoxoxoxoxox_

_a/n: Here's the next snippet…debating on how to bring this to an end…any suggestions?_


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since he had last seen Minerva's frantic green eyes. Two weeks since he watched her body pop into that of a cat, and then leap over his outstretched fingers…and out of his, and everyone else's life. There had been no trace. Albus had spent every last moment of the past two weeks in search of her, to no avail. Nor had the scores of teams from the Ministry found her.

With a quick wave of his wand, he cast an additional warming spell on his traveling cloak before raising his shoulder to slip it on. Albus felt his side pull as he moved and stifled a grimace. The curse from Gellert had left a wound that would take at best, months to fully heal. Despite being released from the temporary hospital, the healers from St. Mungos all but detained him upon his arrival in London.

_"I am sorry, Mr. Dumbledore, however you have not been released yet." Tivens stated placing his hand on his arm._

_ Albus felt his ire growing, "I did not come here to seek medical treatment, merely to make you aware of my condition in case I need assistance."_

_ Tivens momentarily stepped back, "I don't know who released you in Nantes, but your injury is far from being healed…"_

_ "I have neither the time nor the inclination to spend another day in a hospital, even St. Mungos."_

_ "The curse that struck your side…"_

_ "Is no longer putting my life in immediate danger and I have another, far more pressing matter that needs my immediate attention."_

_ "The war is over, Mr. Dumbledore."_

_ "Perhaps, but there are aspects that will never be over Mr. Tivens…" He let his voice trail off to keep from admitting a heartfelt truth. _

_ Tivens' brow furloughed, "I'm sorry, Mr. Dumbledore, Grindlewald has been defeated, in large thanks to you; so I'm wondering how can you say that?"_

_ "Because Mr. Tivens, all wars leave there mark, and this one…left a gaping whole." A hollowness took up residence within his azure eyes, "That while the world may never know of, it shall forever haunt my own."_

_ Tivens stood gaping after the revered wizard, left forever wondering what he had meant._

_

* * *

oxoxox

* * *

_

Bree adjusted the walking stick in her hand, "Albus. So good of you to come."

"Have you news?" He asked striding across the chambers, blue gaze intensely searching her face.

"I believe hello, is in order, is it not?"

He quirked his brow, "I'm tired and have…"

"Little patience, as I can see and have been told." She finished causing him to draw to purse his lips. "We have known each other a long time, and I am telling this to you as a friend, Albus. It's over."

He flinched, but the rest of his face remained impassive; stalwart. His voice, though, belayed his feelings. "She isn't dead." He rumbled, "I'd know."

Sorrow ebbed from brown eyes, "I have no doubt, Albus. But, it doesn't change the fact that she's been missing for three weeks as of tomorrow and you know as well as I that…" She could see what her words were doing to him, as though she were driving a stake through his heart. However, he needed to hear the words, but dear Merlin…how she wished it wasn't her saying them to him. "…if she hasn't surfaced in that time, that she is either dead or…worse…"

"Captured." They both stated simultaneously. Blue eyes burning into mocha ones, until his shoulders dropped…the weight of her words finally sinking in and crumpling the man before her…his body collapsing into the nearest chair.

"…I can't…"

She felt her heart lurch, "You need to let her go, Albus."

Tear filled eyes lifted up to meet her. "Could you have moved on if you believed Alfred to be alive?"

She pulled over a chair, sitting down beside him and slowly reaching out and wrapping her hand around his. "No." She quietly whispered, "I wouldn't, but…I'm not you; Albus." She squeezed his hand, "No one is. You are an extraordinary person. One who is blessed with a magnificent capacity of selflessness and an incredible intellect; and you know as well as I that if you continue to pursue Minerva, it will become public. And if she is alive, the spotlight you'll bring to the situation will not help her…nor you. You need to show the wizarding world that the war is over and that the healing process has begun; as…everyone is waiting…for you."

"Bree," His voice breaking, "You are asking me to give up…my heart."

"Only publically, as it's one thing to continue to drive yourself for a colleague whom you've worked with for years for a few weeks, it's another to cut off the rest of the world in its entirety to search for that colleague who also happens to be the woman you love. So, unless you want to unveil what she means to you to the world and give up any chance I and the small handful who will continue to look for her in silence versus enabling Gellert's followers an opportunity to strike at you in a way that only a few persons currently know. However, if you continue as you have, it will come out Albus…and there is little I or even the Minister can do about it."

"And you…" He choked the words out, "Will continue searching for her?"

"As will Lizza and Ian."

His face fell into his hands as he body shuddered, "Thank you."

Bree leaned forward wrapping her arm around his shaking body, "I'm sorry, Albus." She whispered.

"Dear Merlin, Bree…" She felt his arms wrap around her, "I miss her."

"I know…love." She whispered into his hair. "I know."

"Please, tell me…you'll find her." He brokenly murmured.

"I will try."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Every fiber in her body screamed for release, arms shaking as she collapsed to the ground gasping…

_She needed…no, _she vaguely thought, _wanted to hold her human form for another minute…but the pain…_

A strangled cry half human, half cat tore from her throat…

The pain too much…

And her body reverted back to its animagus state, immediately the pain easing…however…the howl eschewing forth from the small tabby cat, no one would have believed otherwise.

The cry held a deep…heart wrenching pain that seemed to pierce the soul.

Minutes passed and the tabby cat finally stopped, fatigue from her earlier transformation causing her to yawn and with a sweeping gaze around the room before trotting over to the corner and kneading the small shirt before lying down.

Memories of a blue-eyed man, one that she knew to be important…but she was so tired…and her eyes so heavy…

The memories fading away…and with a large yawn…she nestled her head into her arm…knowing that she needed to return to her _other_ state…but also acutely aware of how much pain that caused.

And while she would try again when she awoke…it was becoming less and less desirable to try…

No matter how much her heart told her otherwise.

* * *

Oxox

A/N: Finally found a way past the writer's block, sorry it took so long. Let me know if you're still interested in this story…


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 ~

_1955_

He couldn't move.

Or breathe.

His body was catatonic, mind in shock as he stared wide-eyed at the phantom walking between the throng of people as large as life; black hair flowing behind her, pointed jaw, milky skin…

And he just stood there, unmoving; blue eyes riveted...

Gawking, at her.

His mind stuck…somewhere between now…and the last time he had seen _her._ She had changed from the young innocent woman who had left Hogwarts and came to his aid to assist him in the war against Grindlewald; nor was she the woman whom she had portrayed herself to be, 'Morgana'. She was a woman…somewhere between, and just as beautiful; if not more so.

_Then again, _a small fraction of his brain reasoned, _if you were to give a man a 8 ounces of water after being in the desert for 48 hours, it would feel like an ocean full. And I have been in a desert for 10 years…_

Wisps of black swirled around her face as tailored robes billowed about her willowy frame, enchanting him even more.

And the last cognitive thought fluttered from him, including the reason why he was standing at the fabled McGonagall Manor with hundreds of dignitaries, officials, friends, and family…of Katherine McGonagall.

Mercy fell upon him, as Brianna stepped to his side. "Albus." She gently touched his arm, bringing blinking eyes to rest upon hers. "What is…"

"Minerva." He breathed out in barely a whisper, "Is here."

Brianna's eyes swept over the throng of people in the direction he was looking, and there, not even forty feet away was the woman he spoke of. The enigmatic woman who had captured his heart and then vanished into oblivion. She felt her jaw beginning to slacken but logically she knew _they_ needed to find seats and to stop drawing attention to themselves by merely standing and staring. "Let's sit down, Albus."

Numbly, he nodded, permitting her to gently and discreetly guide him, his own mind too frazzled by the very real, very heart wrenching fact that at some point she had returned to Britain, but she never saw fit to let him know she was alright. And while the past 10 years had been a hollow existence, with a repressed ache beating with a fraction of hope that she was alive and would miraculously return to him, now…he would prefer that hollowness, the void that had taken residence versus the gaping hole that had carved his heart open so deeply that his soul was seeping out.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

They had waited to give their condolences, Brianna knowing that the meeting would at best be…charged. Mustering up her resolve, she stepped forward, solemn faced; "She was a valued friend." She heard herself say as Minerva turned, taking her hand and their eyes met.

Eyes that narrowed and widened in a heartbeat, before sliding past her to the man on her right, and Minerva took a step back, hand dropping Brianna's as it flew to her temple, a flash of pain clouding her emerald eyes.

"Minerva…" Albus involuntarily took a step forward to help, as did Brianna.

"Please…" Minerva's voice strained, "Al…bus." She tightened her jaw, "Don't come any closer."

Albus stopped, barely noticing several dozen pairs of eyes beginning to gravitate towards he and Minerva; his concern easily overriding her obvious discomfort. "Minerva…"

"Please." She swallowed, hard; voice wavering as she fought back tears. "Brianna, if you will come back in two hours…" She pushed a little harder along her temple, the pressure mounting, "I'll explain."

"I…"

She never let Albus finish his statement, as she breathlessly interrupted. "Can't be there."

"Minerva." He went to reach for her, but a he felt a burning along his fingertips…up his arm…

"Ahh…" Minerva cried out, the room of people no longer feigning to be occupied as over fifty pairs of eyes landed upon her. And she fought to remain conscious as her vision warbled, pain shooting through her head as though a cherry hot metal rod had been thrust through her eye. It hadn't been _this _intense in years. "Don't." She held her hand up, stepping back a second time away from him. "Come any closer." Her voice breaking, "Please." Her eyes openly pleading with him.

With aching slowness, he nodded; feeling the hole in his chest expand.

"Madame McGonagall, would you like me to escort Mr. Dumbledore…" A tall man in black robes came forward.

"He's fine, Stuart."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite." She replied, "He's a very dear friend."

Stuart gave a slow nod, voice rumbling. "Very well."

"Come on," Brianna reached over, grabbing his ostentatious purple with silver starred robe. And at Albus' questioning glance, Brianna merely ignored it. "My sincerest condolences Minerva. And I wish to accept the offer." She continued on, "As does Albus."

* * *

oxox

* * *

Brianna couldn't move. Couldn't talk. Couldn't…imagine…what she had been through. "Ohhh…." She found herself shaking her head, trying to find the words to describe….what…she really couldn't. "Minerva…" She swallowed…blinked…and found that tears had been in her eyes…because they were splashing along her eye lids and she felt them running down her cheeks. "I am…" Vaguely she realized the broken voice was her own as she continued on, "So…sorry." She went to move to embrace the other woman, but…stopped at the raised hand and tear filled eyes.

"I…can't." Came the raspy words. "It's not as intense, but after today…I just…can't." She tried to smile, but failed. "And you are someone from…that time period."

"Ohhhh……..dear." Brianna choked, "Is there nothing that can be done?"

"I tried for years." Her words heartfelt, "But…I…couldn't take the pain anymore. So I stopped trying to regain what had been taken and, Merlin forgive me, I made myself move on."

"But why not owl him?" Brianna questioned.

"Because, it _hurts_ to even think of him, and to write a letter…" She sighed, "I lived with the pain for so long, that…I just didn't want to anymore." Teary eyes blinked, "I couldn't. No matter how much I loved…" She placed a hand to her head, hoping that the pressure would help ease the throbbing, "Him."

"Do you still love him?"

The French doors opened as a young lady entered, long black hair, porcelain skin, high cheekbones…it was easy to see that she was Minerva's child…but then she saw the blue eyes, and felt if at all possible…even worse as a soft innocent voice filled the air, "Mom…ohh, I'm sorry." She turned, extending her hand. "Aryianna McGonagall."

Bree took the small hand, surprised at the already firm grip. "Brianna Bolthouse."

She gave a small nod, releasing the older woman's hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Bolthouse." She turned back to her mother, "Do you mind if I go to the lake?"

Minerva gave a nod, "I'll be down shortly."

Blue eyes took in her mother's posture, the murkiness of her eyes, "Do you have another?"

"It isn't bad, dear." Minerva feigned a smile removing her hand, "Now, if you can give Brianna and I a few more minutes and then I'll be down."

Worry lined the young woman's face as she departed, giving her mother one last look of concern before grudgingly leaving.

Minerva waited until the doors had closed, Brianna's shock evident across her face and her eyes. "How can I not love him?" She answered, "But…it'll have to be from afar." Her voice barely reaching Brianna as she lifted her hand to her head again. "As the pain…" Emerald eyes fluttered close, "I'm sorry, Brianna…but I need…" Blindly she stood, "To leave." With a handful of steps, she was to the door, "Please tell…Al...…bus…" Her voice breaking, "Please."

Brianna didn't move as the tears began slipping from her eyes for the heartache she had just witnessed…knowing it would mirror the heartache she had yet to face.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

A/N: He did find her; just probably not how you had hoped or envisioned.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Albus shifted his robes, pulling them a little closer as he watched the young woman; _his daughter_…_their daughter_ by the lake.

_Daughter._

Like the damp Scottish air, the word hung in the air around his heart. He had never imagined being fortunate enough to have a child; he had given up on that hope with Minerva's disappearance, his heart unable to move past the remarkable woman. Now though, it was not only a possibility but a certainty; it had happened. _They_ had a daughter.

She had flowing black hair like Minerva, a mix of his lanky and her willowy structure making a striking combination; she'd grow up to be a beautiful woman much like her mother.

His heart ceased at the mere thought; what she had had to bear and already born because of what Grindlewald had done. And now that he was so close, it might as well have been the breadth of the Thames between them; as there was nothing to be done. The mere sight of him caused her incredible pain; and to talk of their past, Brianna had stated that Minerva had barely been able to finish relaying the story and had begged of her to tell him.

He almost wished Bree hadn't told him; almost.

It felt as though his heart was being cleaved in two again, and unlike before where he had hope to sustain him; how could he hope for a remedy when his very presence brought his love pain.

The day slowly ebbed away, his thoughts on what Gellert had managed to take from him and the pain that he had callously left in his wake. A spell that Gellert had cast…

And it was this last thought that brought his spiraling world to a halt. With a rippling crack, Albus apparated to the Ministry, feeling hope rekindle again. He had a favor to call in.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Minerva smiled at the gentle animal as she gave the owl a piece of bacon. "Here you are." She whispered, taking the rolled parchment. The owl chirped in response and without waiting spread its small wings and quickly soared through the window.

Minerva uncoiled the small paper, wondering who would be sending such a minute note; but she felt her heart still at the purple ink.

There was no note; no signature; no other information other than a word, a letter and a number. Her heart soaring at the simple communicative tool that while bringing on a minor headache, it was still a way for him to be there with her. As she had been for him for months – through chess.

She stood up and walked through the Manor, down the hall and into the den; easily finding her father's chess set. With great care, she pulled the case from the shelf and with a whispered spell the dust vanished from the leather holder. Slowly, almost reverently, she unclasped the satchel and set the board upon the coffee table.

It was like he was going to be stepping through the door, his twinkling blue eyes…and Minerva stopped that foolish line of thinking as her headache increased. However, it didn't stop her from carefully withdrawing each piece; taking the time to set the board.

White versus black.

They had played countless games through the years; together and apart.

And if she could not be with him, at least she'd have a part of him.

Pulling the small piece of parchment from the pocket of her robe; she read the move. _Pawn – E4._

With shaking fingers, she reached forward and lifted the pawn and moved it to E4; tears of joy in her eyes as she stared down at the chess board.

Emerald eyes gazed upon it for several long minutes, before she stood and went to the desk pulling out a sheaf of parchment and dipping the quill into the ink pot.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

To say that Albus had been distracted during classes was an understatement; he continually glanced to the window, hoping to see an owl fluttering towards him. While he had plans to visit Gellert over the coming weekend; at least _this _would be some type of contact with her.

As an afterthought he corrected Miss Stevenson's wand work and Mr. Andrew's pronunciation; his mind still wholly focused on how and if Minerva would respond to him. He felt sure that she would; she loved chess as much as he. While she couldn't see or speak with him; it would be a way for her to communicate to him and him to her.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Aryianna's shoulder sank at her mother's ashen color, "Mother shall I get you a potion?"

Minerva embossed the wax upon the letter with shaky fingers, "I'd rather you take a few minutes and address an envelope for me; and then post it."

Aryianna frowned at her mother's odd request, "Of course." She moved forward, "But why don't you write it?"

"Because I am not feeling as well and am in need to lie down."

Aryianna took the quill as her mother stood, "Who is your letter going to? Aunt Claira?"

"Go ahead and sit." Minerva's grip tightened upon the lip of the desk, steadying herself. "And no, it is going to Albus Dumbledore." Her voice caught as she pushed through the flash of pain, "of Hogwarts."

"Really?" She turned to her mother, "_The_ Albus Dumbledore?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes, the very one."

"Do you know him?"

"Yes. We used to be quite good friends." Minerva could feel her vision shift, "I'll be in my rooms, Anna."  
Aryianna nodded, "Do feel better mother." She waited until her mother left and stared at the rolled parchment wondering what her mother had written to the noted wizard before carefully pulling out her mother's special emerald ink and began spelling out his name.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Albus had just released the final class of the day and was gathering the essays he needed to read and grade this evening before retiring when a small tawny owl glided to a halt upon his desk.

"I'm afraid," Albus glanced at the empty plate, "I only have a handful of crumbs to offer my friend."

The owl chirped, tipping its head to the side and hopped backward. Albus chuckled at the small bird's stubbornness and quickly found himself pulling out a small piece of chocolate from the depths of his robe to exchange for his still waiting letter.

"Are you a new addition to the Flammel family?" He questioned while the owl happily ate its chocolate, permitting Albus to retrieve his letter.

The owl gave a soft hoot and drifted to the ledge, obviously waiting to see if he was needed further.

"Well," Albus slit the seal without looking, "at the very least he has trained you to be patient." With years of practice he slipped on his glasses, quickly noting the distinct emerald ink; he only knew one witch that used that color, as it was not a hue that could be purchased, it had to be transfigured. His heart skipped a beat, but was waylaid as his name to be written by that of a child's hand.

Taking a breath, he unrolled the parchment as he unconsciously walked towards the windows; the shafts of light sprinkling across the familiar script.

_It has been many a year since I have played, but I'd be delighted to partake in a game. _

_ I believe B5 shall begin an interesting game._

Albus noted the small dark splotch upon the parchment and glanced to the next line; knowing that Minerva must have paused before writing anything further.

_Give me time, and I shall find a way to tell our – _

His heart lurched into his throat at the sudden streak across the page, and he finished reading the rest with tear filled eyes; knowing from her less than savory script that the pain had been intense as she fought to share her thoughts with him.

_Daughter…about…you. I want you to know her and her – you._

Albus swallowed as he gazed outward, clutching the paper to his chest; for the first time in years feeling – marginally whole.

* * *

Xoxo

_A/N: Yes, I'm still plugging away & no, this is not a forgotten story – quite the opposite, so have faith that this will reach that wondrous 'completed' designation. So for those still interested, I do sincerely hope you enjoyed & I am humbly thankful for your patience._


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"What did _you_ do to her?" Albus asked without preamble as soon as the door closed and they were alone.

"Ahhh," Gellert leaned back in his chair, undeterred by the anger pulsing off of the tall wizard. "Then she lived."

"Yes, she did." Albus clipped, forcing a calm to permeate along his body as he swallowed the bile down and sat opposite of the man who had carved a hole through his heart.

"It has taken quite some time for her to resurface." Gellert remarked as his hand slid along the smooth surface of the table.

"She is not well."

A light chuckle left his lips, "Oh, but she is – just not with you."

With great difficulty, Albus kept his face stoic. "Why?"

He met blue eyes, "And what makes you think I can help you?"

"It is over Gellert, let her have some peace."

He shifted his body and leaned forward, placing his forearms on the table. "Why should it matter to you?"

"She had my daughter." Albus saw a glint pass across dark eyes.

"How unfortunate." Gellert softly replied. "However, there is nothing I can do."

"That is not true, Gellert." He leaned equally forward, "Now," voice becoming guttural, "what did you do?"

Gellert held his breath for a long moment before he questioned Albus in return. "What is it worth to you?"

"Tell me." Albus' stated, eyes ablaze.

"No." He countered, "There is nothing you can do to me to garner the information you seek."

"You know that is not true."

"Do you think I'd let you enter my mind?"

"And you believe you could stop me?"

Black met blue as they measured the other…

And then a slow grin made its way across Gellert's face. "I only have to stop you long enough to keep you from getting the information, which I will place in the farthest reaches of my mind and after you break each barrier desperately trying to retrieve it – and I slip into madness, any chance that you had of freeing her will have been lost."

As much as Albus _wanted_ to do just what Gellert had stated, he also knew that it would be folly. "What do you want?"

A spark flashed and his smile spread ever so much, "You."

Albus unabashedly stared at Gellert.

"To visit me at least once a month until my stay here is done."

The mere notion turned his stomach, but he quelled his desire to vomit and met Gellert's gaze. "That is all?"

"For me to tell you, yes. However, my dear Albus," he reached out and gently placed his hand atop Albus' forearm, "you will not like what I have to tell you nor what you'll have to do to help her."

"But it'll work." His response came out in a rush, hope lacing with desperation.

"It should."

"Then, yes – Gellert. I'll come here once a month."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Albus kept his face poised as he swiftly climbed the stairs to his quarters, long legs making short work of the arduous trek. He didn't bother uttering the password to the statue guarding his rooms, it seemed to know the haste with which he wanted to enter – and it sprang open.

No sooner did his feet touch the floor of his rooms, and his outer robe fell unceremoniously to the floor – quickly followed by his inner one. A trail of clothing being left in his wake, until he was standing naked under warm water and it was running over top of him.

His soul had gone cold when Gellert relayed what he would need to do to release her from the spell, and after a half hour, he was beginning to believe he'd never be warm again.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_A/N: Still plugging away at this…and we are slowly getting closer to a conclusion._


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Minerva stared at the letter, hands involuntarily shaking from the content and despite herself, she re-read the second to last line.

_You'll have to trust me._

Her heart hammering at the mere notion that her life could once again, return to a semblance of normal, but…what that would mean…she shuttered to contemplate if _he _had written that she'd have to trust him. Dear heavens, what would they have to do?

Could she survive it?

The last incident regarding Gellert had almost cost her…everything; including her sanity.

The mere notion caused a shutter to ripple over her skin, gooseflesh rising up her arms as bile rose in her stomach.

_Trust me…_

The haunting words stirring her soul enough to _want _to try, despite her body's adverse reaction.

Green eyes snapped to the window, gaze trailing after their daughter and then back to the letter.

"First things…first." Minerva muttered aloud as she set the letter down and eloquently stood upright. It was time to put some things right, because if she was to do try what Albus had suggested; and she didn't survive, her daughter needed to know the truth regarding who her father _really_ was.

And she needed to meet and spend time with Albus so Minerva would know if it would be worth it going through with it, for not only her but their child. If Albus and Aryianna didn't have a connection, then she – well she would forgo the possibility at a chance of recovery. She had to be sure that if something happened that her daughter, their daughter, could have a semblance of normal and happy life; even if it meant she continued to sacrifice her own life.

It was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Aryianna stared at the tall, auburn haired man, "I don't understand." She said glancing to manicured grounds of her mother's estate, eyes fastening upon her mother's solitary figure sitting beneath the chair under a cluster of English Oakes. "You mean, you want to be my father?"

Albus felt his heart lurch in his chest at the hesitantly innocent question, "I not only want to be your father, I am your biological one."

Large eyes blinked several times as her mouth moved before she managed to find words to formulate into a question, "Where have you been? Why did you take so long to want to be a part of our life? And why did you leave mother?" At the last question, tears sparkled in her eyes, voice breaking his heart, "She's needed you."

"Until a short time ago, I did not know that Minerva survived the war; and that you…were born. I never would have left her," he kneeled down, "or you, my dear one. I love her. And it is that love that almost killed not only her, but has separated us all these years."

Long black locks swung side to side, "Love doesn't hurt."

Large tears fell from azure eyes, "It shouldn't. But a very mean wizard used your mother's and my's love against the other," he replied trying not to recall what Gellert had done to Minerva to spite him. And what it had and would possibly cost her, but him too. "That is why Minerva gets very bad headaches, they stem from her thoughts regarding our love."

Hope flared in his daughter's eyes, "Then you can heal her?" She took a hesitant step forward, "You can reverse what the other wizard did, right? You are suppose to be the most bestest wizard ever. And if you love mother, and mother always says that love is the strongest magic; even stronger than an unforgivable curse. Then you can heal her."

"Let your mother and I worry about that," he gently reached out, taking his daughter's hand, "and let's you and I work on learning about each other."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Three weeks had passed since arranging for her daughter and…her father to begin spending time together, and while her headaches had become far more frequent; Aryianna's disposition had irrevocably changed.

And Minerva knew that a strong bond was forming between father and daughter; causing a spark of hope to flare within her chest.

Hope at what the future could possibly bring.

Hope at who could possibly be in that future.

And more importantly, that she could be a part of the future with Aryianna and…Albus.

White pain lanced through her consciousness, bringing tears to her eyes; but the pain didn't snub out the spark that had began.

And she would willingly take the lance of pain if it meant a chance of having a family that had been ripped away before ever having an opportunity to begin. Her decision having been made with how quickly Aryianna was taking to Albus…

She gasped as she drew a quill from the inkpot, tears blurring her vision as she addressed the letter –

_Albus,_

_ I want to try. For our daughter. A chance at having a family. _

_ For you._

_ I do miss you._

_ I always have._

_ Let me know the details of when and where and I will be there._

_ Minerva_

* * *

Oxox

* * *

_a/n: Merry Christmas!_


End file.
